About Brothers & veelas
by Ann Magus
Summary: Dos grandes clichés en un solo fic. Harry es el hermano menor del niño que vivió, condenado a vivir bajo su sombra. Si eso ya es difícil, peor es tener que competir con él por el amor de un veela que jamás se ha percatado de tu existencia. AU. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: About brothers & veelas

**Autor**: Ann Magus

**Resumen**: Dos grandes clichés en un solo fic. Veela!Draco, Mate!Harry; y el hermano que le ha robado el crédito de ser el niño que vivió.

Harry es el hermano menor del _niño que vivió_, condenado a vivir bajo su sombra. Si eso ya es difícil, peor es tener que competir con él por el amor de un veela que jamás se ha percatado de tu existencia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J., y lo único que gano escribiendo este fic son reviews, XD

1

El año escolar estaba recién comenzando, y Harry se sentía orgulloso de decir que había podido pasar a sexto luego de mucho esfuerzo, dado que no era de los que les iba my bien. Pero había pasado al fin, y eso era lo importante. Así que, como auto-premio, se encontraba recostado contra un árbol en compañía de Hermione y Ron, mientras la una leía un libro, y el otro dormía con la boca abierta en las piernas de su novia.

Harry se rio de su propia ocurrencia, y cortó un poco de pasto, dispuesto a tirarlo sobre la boca de Ron.

—¡Harry!—saltó Hermione, levantando la vista de su libro automáticamente. Enserio, esta mujer tenía ojos en todas partes. Y gracias a eso, Ron se había despertado sobresaltado, y Harry había perdido oportunidad de reírse un buen rato.

—¡Pf! Así no tiene gracia, Herm—. Ella rodó los ojos y volvió a poner la nariz en los asuntos que sí le interesaban, mientras Ron miraba la mano de Harry con suspicacia, y lo amenazaba en broma. Amenaza que terminó con ambos revolcándose en el suelo, peleando por meterle pasto en la boca al otro.

Fue en ese momento que se oyó el bufido, y la imponente presencia de Draco Malfoy pasó por su lado, mirándolos con desaprobación. Harry levantó la cabeza que era aplastada por la mano de su mejor amigo, y buscó la mirada de Malfoy extrañado. Durante seis años, esta era la primera vez que el príncipe de Slytherin se molestaba en fijar su gris, fría y magnánima mirada en ellos, a pesar de que técnicamente, eran del mismo año. Bueno, en realidad de él, porque Malfoy tenía la manía a veces de meterse con la familia de Ron, y éste siempre respondía con la pasión que le caracterizaba, pero la mayor parte de las veces, Harry era invisible para sus ojos. Sino siempre.

Así que, por supuesto, cuando Harry logró enfocarlo detrás del pasto, el pelo y los dedos pecosos de su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy no lo miraba a él, sino que tenía la vista fija –y furiosa- en Ron. El pelirrojo lo miró de igual manera, sin soltar a Harry.

—Piérdete, Malfoy.

El rubio alzó el mentón, como si pelear con Ron fuera una pérdida de tiempo total, y Harry habría jurado que sus pupilas se desviaron por un segundo hacia él. Harry tragó saliva. El sly nunca lo había intimidado, pero ahora que todo el comedor bullía como caldero con el chisme de que Malfoy era un veela, tenía sus reservas. Harry había visto veelas antes, y no le gustaba la manera en que podían manejarle. Y su poder de atracción siempre dejaba a Harry más indefenso de lo normal.

Acto seguido, Malfoy comenzó a voltear, dispuesto a irse sólo mencionando un "_Gryffindors_" con desagrado, cuando la voz potente de Adrian Potter llamó la atención de todo el alumnado en recreo.

—¡Malfoy!

Harry suspiró, sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto, y se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Ron, que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro cuando Adrian pisó el suelo frente a Draco.

—Potter…—saludó con voz queda. Ambos se miraron con rabia, midiéndose. Este tipo de peleas se habían vuelto frecuentes en el último tiempo. Desde que se conocieron, esos dos se tiraban comentarios mordaces de vez en cuando, y hasta se insultaban una que otra vez por un desencuentro. Pero Harry sabía que era más bien teatro, una forma de medir la popularidad del otro, y de aumentarla. El príncipe de Slytherin contra el príncipe de Gryffindor. Y cuando su hermano terminara finalmente séptimo ese mismo año, Draco se transformaría automáticamente en el estudiante más popular de la escuela, y vivirían en su reinado del terror. O eso decía Adrian la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero de alguna u otra forma, Harry intuía que los juegos de popularidad se habían transformado en algo más que no lograba dilucidar. Adrian parecía estar haciendo dobles esfuerzos por terminar en peleas con su contraparte, y Malfoy, por supuesto, siempre respondía como se esperaba de él.

—¿Otra vez molestando? ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?—retó Adrian con las manos sobre las caderas y el mentón tan alto como el de Malfoy. Harry miró a su hermano con expresión ofendida. _Oye, yo puedo defenderme solo, _pensó. Era bastante degradante ya que tu hermano te defendiera, a que más encima te calificaran de "tamaño pequeño". Pero decirlo en voz alta no tenía mucho caso en ese momento, puesto que los dos reyes de la escuela se insultaban y tiraban amenazas con las caras tan juntas que sus narices se rozaban.

—En serio, Potter, comienzo a pensar que estás un poco paranoico.

—Te conozco, Malfoy.

—Estoy en el patio de la escuela, Potter, y hasta donde sé, eso no es un crimen. A menos, claro que se trate de ti. El sólo hecho de que hayas tenido el mal gusto de nacer es una ofensa para la humanidad.

—¡Ja! ¿Y por casualidad tú eres la humanidad?

—Si así lo prefieres…

—Sí, me he dado cuenta que tienes esa especie de complejo. Comienzo a pensar que le tienes miedo a mi presencia, Malfoy.

—Estoy hastiado de tu presencia, Potter, no me has dejado descansar de ella.

Y así siguieron por unos minutos que a Harry se le hicieron una eternidad.

**HPHPHPHP**

Caminaban hacia su próxima clase luego del incidente de Malfoy. Adrian se encaminaba a la escuela junto a ellos, riéndose ruidosamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras Ron le hacía comentarios chistosos. Hermione pasó a otra página de su libro (sí, mientras caminaban) prefiriendo mantenerse al margen. Ella nunca le había dicho nada, pero sabía que Adrian no era especialmente de su agrado. Si se quedaba callada era por puro respeto a la sangre de Harry. Era como esos secretos que todo el mundo sabe y que nadie comenta.

Sintió el brazo fuerte de su hermano mayor alrededor de sus hombros, y desvió la mirada hacia los ojos cafés heredados de James, siempre risueños, pero con ese aire de superioridad y seguridad que siempre rodeaba a Adrian.

—Harry, mantente alejado de Malfoy, es peligroso. No puedo estarte cuidando las espaldas todo el tiempo, enano.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que me cuidaras. Puedo hacerlo solo.

Adrian se echó para atrás para soltar esa ruidosa carcajada que hizo a Harry moverse como una gelatina dentro del abrazo. Adrian lo soltó por un momento para palmearle ruidosamente la espalda, y luego volver a abrazarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero Malfoy es diferente. Debes mantenerte alejado de él. Prométemelo.

—Adrian, ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

—Pro-mé-te-me-lo.

—¡Ya! Joder, que pesado.

—Si rompes tu promesa le diré a mamá que dijiste esa palabrota sólo para reírme de cómo te lavan la boca con jabón.

—Muérete—contestó, Harry, aunque en broma. Adrian volvió a reírse como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y Harry se vio al fin libre. Ron se despidió con una mano y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

—¡Adios! Buen trabajo con Malfoy, Adrian—le agradeció Ron por enésima vez, y los tres vieron por fin la cabellera rojiza de Adrian alejarse y doblar por un pasillo—Te envidio, cabrón—declaró Ron a Harry con la trompa estirada— Ojalá mis hermanos tuvieran la decencia de defenderme de vez en cuando.

Oh! Si, los hermanos de Ron. De todos, los gemelos eran sus favoritos. Harry podría escucharlos el día entero hablando de sus aventuras nocturnas, sus escapadas de la escuela, sus planes, sus fracasos. Ya le habían prometido llevarlo a una escapada nocturna un día, y la idea le emocionaba tanto, que si tuviera cinco años, se habría hecho en los pantalones. Todo en ellos era exactamente lo que Harry hubiese deseado ser. Un cabrón (como acababa de decir Ron) al que no le importaba nada ni nadie, que hacía lo que le viniera en gana, y que mandaba a sus padres a la mierda cuando quisiera.

—Yo también, Ron. Yo también.

**HPHPHP**

Cuando Harry tenía siete años, Lily se fue fuera del país por trabajo. Harry no recordaba bien de qué se trataba, porque no entendía (ni entiende ahora) sobre Tratados Mágicos Internacionales y Relaciones Magico-diplomáticas. Pero lo que sí recuerda bien, es que James se quedó a cargo de ellos dos por unos cuantos días.

Realmente, no había sido tan malo. James los dejaba con Remus durante el día (y si tenían suerte, con Sirius, que los dejaba comer tantas ranas de chocolate como quisieran), y cuando volvía del trabajo, hacía un pedido vía red flu a las Tres Escobas y los dejaba beber un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla bajo juramento inquebrantable de mantener ese detalle en secreto. Luego se quedaban hasta tarde oyendo la versión readioteatrizada de "_Beedle el Bardo_", y Harry se iba a acostar sabiendo que Adrian le jugaría alguna broma pesada durante la noche.

Pero ese equilibrio se había roto en el momento que su vecino (que se había hecho pis la primera vez que vio a Adrian y supo que era el _Niño que vivió_), Dorian Lauper, había llegado a su casa a pasar la noche. Por supuesto, Harry no tenía ni idea que esa visita había sido programada, a pesar de que James le aseguró que lo había dicho a la hora de almuerzo.

Harry detestaba a Lauper. Tenía 10 años y era demasiado alto para su edad (cosa que a Harry le molestaba bastante, porque lo llamaba Tiny-Tiny, y Harry odiaba, _aborrecía_ tener que mirarlo para arriba), hacía al pie de la letra todo lo que Adrian le ordenaba, y tenía el fetiche de tratar a Harry como a un muñeco de hule cuando Adrian no estaba viendo(vale decir, la manía de abrazarlo, pellizcarlo, ahorcarlo, y hasta le había pasado la lengua una vez por la cara).

En resumen, no quería estar cerca de él. Así que cuando llegó, Harry se ahorró el tener que soportar su alta figura mirarlo con malicia, y lo evitó con todo lo que tenía. Pero cuando sintió todo ese jaleo afuera de su habitación, la curiosidad le mató lo suficiente como para terminar con su auto-encierro. Vio a su padre y a los dos niños salir y entrar de la casa, sacando objetos hacia el exterior. Adrian se veía emocionado, y James tenía esa sonrisa que hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacer una travesura. Así que preguntó qué estaba pasando:

—_Oh…_… Estabas despierto—fue la respuesta insegura de su padre. Parecía que no se esperaba tener la presencia de Harry rondando por ahí, y Harry sabía que estaba tratando de inventarle alguna mentira. Pero finalmente su padre se rindió—: Adrian y Dorian pasarán la noche afuera, en carpa—. Harry parpadeó, excitándole la idea un poco, aunque incluyera la palabra Dorian en la oración. Se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio trasero para mirar.

Había recién nevado. La carpa blanca de papá (esa que en el interior era enorme) había sido colocada en el medio del patio, de forma que se mimetizaba con la nieve del mismo color, y Adrian y Lauper llevaban cosas a su interior. Harry miró a James con los ojos brillantes de la ilusión.

—¿Y yo?

James suspiró.

—No. Acabas de salir de un resfrío. Y afuera está helado—. Harry sintió la rabia crecer dentro de él, la injusticia.

—¡Pero si ya me mejore!

—Aún así, eres muy pequeño.

—¡Pero Adrian sólo es un año mayor!

—Exacto, es lo suficientemente mayor como para acampar en el patio, pero no lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarte. No te desanimes, podrás hacerlo para tu cumpleaños.

Como siempre que estaba enojado, Harry pateó el suelo duramente y miró a su padre chirriando los dientes.

—¡A _él_ siempre lo dejas hacer de todo, y a mí nada!

—Eso no es verdad, Harry—le dijo su papá, poniendo las cosas que llevaba sobre un mueble, y poniendo cara de hastío. Harry pateó nuevamente. James sólo alzó una ceja.

—¡El año pasado lo dejaste ir a la final de Quidditch con Sirius, y a mí no!

—Sí, porque tú estabas con pulmonía.

—¡Le enseñaste a volar y a mí no!

—Porque con lo torpe que eres, tu madre tiene miedo de que te caigas de la escoba. Cuando seas más grande podrás sostenerte adecuadamente y te enseñaré a volar como a tu hermano.

A Harry comenzaron a agolpársele las lágrimas en los ojos. Pero James no cedió. Lo obligó a cenar con él adentro (_donde mis ojos te vean)_, mientras leía la sección deportiva de El Profeta. Tampoco se ablandó porque la comida de Harry se hubiese puesto demasiado salada a causa de las lágrimas.

Y Harry siguió llorando durante horas en su habitación, mientras miraba con tristeza la carpa desde su ventana. Se imaginaba que esos dos debían estar pasándolo muy bien, mientras a él no lo dejaban salir a la nieve. Finalmente, se había quedado dormido con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y abrazado a su peluche gigante de Quimera. Así, cuando esa pequeña mano lo zarandeó, tratando de despertarlo, tenía las mejillas tiesas donde habían corrido las lágrimas, y el pelo del peluche le hacía cosquillas en el cuello cuando lo movían. Molesto, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro blanquecino de Lauper. Éste le indicó silencio con un dedo, y le dijo en voz baja que saliera de la cama.

Sólo cuando iban bajando las escaleras hacia el primer piso, Harry supo que lo llevaría a la carpa. Dorian Lauper se transformó en su héroe numero uno.

El niño abrió la puerta de la cocina silenciosamente, y Harry aspiró el aire de la libertad. Riendo por lo bajo, corrieron hacia la carpa, y se metieron antes de que a James se le ocurriera levantarse a mirarlos. Por supuesto, a Adrian no le hizo gracia que Dorian se tomara tan en serio su reto, ni mucho menos que pudiera cumplirlo. Pero se resignó a tener que compartir la carpa con Harry, y los tres se pasaron la siguiente media hora escuchando "_Beedle el Bardo"_. Cuando terminó, Adrian declaró que estaba aburrido, y propuso contar historias de terror frente al fuego. Dorian recalcó que no se podía hacer fuego dentro de la carpa, y Adrian agregó que _obvio_, él hablaba del exterior. Así que los tres habían terminado afuera (Harry rodeado por una manta enorme, para que no se enfermara de pulmonía de nuevo), sentados frente a un montón de palos húmedos que, según Adrian, se encenderían con su magia, como mamá le había enseñado. "_Sólo hay que estirar las manos así, y concentrarse". _Pero luego de varios intentos, lo único que había logrado era sacar un poco de humo.

La cara de decepción de Dorian era para fotografiarla.

—mmmh… tal vez deberíamos llamar a tu papá. Y escondemos a _Tiny-Tiny_—se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de horror del menor. A Adrian no le cayó bien el comentario. Se levantó decidido, y miró a Dorian duramente.

—Voy a encender esa puta fogata -se había estado juntando demasiado con Sirius- aunque sea lo último que haga. Sólo faltan más palos. Iré a buscar.

Y desapareció en el patio delantero, seguramente para sacar ramas de los árboles de mamá.

Cuando volvió (terminando con la tortura de Harry al quedarse solo con Dorian, por muy héroe que fuera ahora), prácticamente lanzó las ramas sobre las anteriores, y volvieron a los mismo.

Dorian bostezó, y Harry sintió un poco de lástima por su hermano, que ya comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

_¡Préndete!_

Rogó. Miraba las ramas humeantes frente a él con nerviosismo. Adrian lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Dorian -que había comenzado a armar un mini hombre de nieve junto a sus piernas- y luego volvía a su ardua tarea. Harry miró también a Dorian con un poco de enfado. Con esa actitud sólo estaba poniendo a Adrian nervioso. No estaba ayudando en nada.

_Vamos Adrian, demuéstrale._

Como si le hubiese escuchado, el pelirrojo apretó los labios e hizo una mueca de dolor. Luego tomó aire, y comenzó a concentrarse de nuevo. Pero lo único que lograba, era que saliera más humo.

_Préndete, ¡Préndete!, ¡PRÉNDETE!_

_¡Flum!_

Una pequeña llamita se encendió en el medio, iluminando sus rostros. Dorian alzó la mirada, desprevenido, y sonrió con admiración.

—¡Vaya, Adrian! ¡En verdad lo hiciste!

Adrian sonrió con suficiencia. Harry sonrió, concentrado también en la luz, hipnotizado por las flamas movedizas. Harry nunca había visto una magia tan bonita en toda su vida. La llama no se parecía a otra que hubiera visto antes. Era tan redondita en su base, que Harry juraría que en realidad no estaba sobre la madera, sino que se sostenía sola en el aire. Y se movía. Para allá, para acá, para allá, para acá. Harry giró la cabeza, y la llama pareció seguirlo. Sopló, y la llama bailó sobre su base, sin extenderse. Entrecerró los ojos, y la llama pareció crecer.

—Adrian, es genial—susurró Harry, olvidándose completamente de pestañear. Ido en esa maravilla. Su hermano no parecía percatarse de la hermosura que había hecho, porque sólo la miraba con orgullo, sin _verla_ realmente. Luego asintió.

—Pero no sirve para contar historias de terror. Sé que puedo agrandarla—aseguró, concentrándose de nuevo.

_Sí_

Harry acercó su rostro a la llama, y su luz se hizo más fuerte de alguna manera, iluminando sus aniñadas facciones. Dorian lo miró extrañado, y volvió a su hombre de nieve mientras esperaba.

_Hazte más grande_

Era inevitable. Quería verla. Quería que iluminara todo el patio con su belleza. Quería que fuera tan grande que Harry tuviera que mirarla desde abajo. Quería sentir su calor sobre su piel.

_¡Hazte más grande!_

¡Elévate! ¡Sube! ¡Se grande!

_¡GRANDE!_

¡PUM!

La llama creció desde su base con una ola de energía que se extendió por todo lo ancho y alcanzó a los niños. Adrian se quejó al sentir sus cejas quemadas.

Harry sintió que le arrancaban la piel de la cara a girones.

Gritó. Gritó tan fuerte como le dieron sus pulmones mientras caía de espaldas al suelo y acercaba las manos a su rostro, sin atreverse a tocar. Dorian lanzó un grito, aterrado, tratando de alejarse de Harry. Adrian se levantó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, pensando que había asesinado a su hermano.

—¡HARRY!—se acercó corriendo. Cuando vio la mitad del rostro de Harry ennegrecido y lleno de ampollas, sintió que sudaba en frío. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue levantar nieve del suelo, y lanzarla sobre la piel herida. Harry sintió que se aliviaba un poco el dolor, y por primera vez, sintió ganas de llorar—¡Estará bien! ¡Todo estará bien, te lo juro!

—¡QUÉ PASA!

James apareció en bata, pálido como un pergamino. Al ver a Harry llorando a gritos, se acercó corriendo.

—¡Papá!—. Adrian había comenzado a llorar también, asustado. James se arrodilló y trató de quitar la nieve del rostro de su hijo menor. Pero al tocarlo, Harry lanzó un grito más agudo, y lo alejó de un manotazo.

—¡QUÉ PASÓ!—le exigió a Adrian con un tono de urgencia. El niño negó con la cabeza, en shock.

—¡No sé! ¡No sé! ¡Explotó! ¡Estaba ahí, y de pronto explotó!

—¡Qué hace aquí afuera! ¡Harry, por qué estás afuera!

Obviamente, Harry no contestó, demasiado preocupado de llorar. James lo tomó en brazos con rapidez, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Adrian lo siguió hipando.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!

—Vengan conmigo los dos—dirigiéndose a los mayores, mientras tomaba polvos flu y los lanzaba sobre las cenizas—¡SAN MUNGO!

…

A Harry le dieron una enorme cantidad de tranquilizantes para hacerlo dormir mientras su piel se regeneraba, por lo que no recordaba mucho de esa parte. Recordaba flashes, enfermeras despertándolo al tocarle el rostro, los gritos de su madre, el sueño, el dolor.

Cuando Harry despertó, aunque atontado, dos días después, no podía mover la mitad de la cara. Había gente a su alrededor, pero no distinguía las caras. Veía todo borroso. Lo que más recordaba, era el olor. Un olor denso a una sustancia viscosa y metálica que parecía perseguirlo por donde girara la cabeza.

Y las voces.

La voz de su padre. Y los sollozos de Adrian.

—_Escúchame, hijo. No estoy enojado contigo, porque no es tu culpa, ¿está bien?_

—_Ahá…—sollozos._

—_¿Recuerdas esa historia que yo y mamá te contamos? De ese día en que mamá estaba sola, y llegó ese mago tenebroso que todo el mundo temía. Y que antes de que mamá pudiera llegar a ustedes, tú creaste un escudo alrededor de ti y de Harry cuando eran muy muy pequeñitos, y por eso, ese mago murió._

—_Ahá…—más sollozos._

—_Y que gracias a ti, Harry salió sólo con esa cicatriz en el rostro. _

—_Sí…—sorbete de mocos._

—_Eso es un signo de que eres un mago muy muy fuerte, Adrian, y por eso, yo y mamá estamos muy orgullosos. Tal vez, tan fuerte, que no puedes manejar tu propia magia, porque eres muy pequeño aún. Pero por eso mismo, debes tener cuidado. Porque a diferencia de ti, Harry es débil y enfermizo. No es tan poderoso como tú, y no tiene accidentes mágicos tan seguido como cualquier niño de su edad. Y te diré un secreto. Si no fuera porque la navidad pasada Harry hizo explotar esa botella de vino…_

—_El mejor vino de la ciudad, para mayor desgracia—_se oyó la voz de Sirius.

—…_yo y mamá seguiríamos pensando que Harry es un squib. _

—_Pero Harry no es un squib…_

—_No, Adrian, no lo es. Pero aún así, no es muy poderoso. Y por eso, tienes que protegerlo mucho, igual como esa vez que te contamos._

—_¿Por qué soy el hermano mayor?_

—_Porque eres el hermano mayor—_repitió James con tono cansado_. _


	2. Chapter 2

¡Por Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! Gracias por esos 206 hits en el primer capítulo, no tengo palabras... Me han logrado doblar la mano. Yo quería tener un poco más de voluntad y actualizar en unos días más, pero en vista de todos esos hits y de todas esas Visitas (alrededor de 160), no puedo demorarme, me haría sentir culpable, jajaja.

Bueno, se viene el siguiente capítulo. Un beso y gracias de nuevo.

2

En el momento en que la profesora Macgonagall dijo que esa era una trasformación avanzada, Harry supo que no la lograría hacer. A veces pensaba que la única razón por la que entró a Hogwarts fue por la obstinación de su padre, y la esperanza de que cuando fuera más grande se haría un poco más fuerte. Pero por supuesto, no importaba cuánto creciera, no era capaz de hacer hechizos muy poderosos, y ya no necesitaba esforzarse. No había ninguna razón para ello. De todas maneras, el resultado sería nulo.

A decir verdad, a Harry ya no le dolía. Se había resignado a tener un futuro de mago promedio, en un trabajo que no necesitara mucha magia, y a terminar el año escolar con las notas al borde de la reprobación. A la mirada preocupada de Lily, y la decepcionada de James al mirar sus calificaciones. A que todas las felicitaciones le llegaran a Adrian por sus notas, por el Quidditch, por sus novias, y por todas las demás cosas que Harry no podría hacer nunca. Y había sido aún más fácil para él cuando todos los demás habían dejado de tener esperanzas, porque era un peso sobre su cabeza que Harry ya no quería llevar.

Así, su vida se había hecho más fácil. Harry no les mostraba las calificaciones, y sus padres no se las pedían. Ellos no le exigían hacer hechizos de limpieza en su habitación como a Adrian, y Harry hacía alguna otra cosa para ayudar en la casa. Harry no les hablaba de su falta de tacto con las mujeres, y ellos simplemente dejaban sus esperanzas de nietos en su hermano mayor. Harry no les comentaba de la idea que le había dado Hermione de estudiar en una universidad muggle y trabajar en el otro mundo, y ellos simplemente asumían que tendrían que mantenerlo de por vida. En resumidas cuentas, Harry no les hablaba de su vida, y sus padres no insistían.

Harry miró con desamparo a su oruga. Esta giraba su cabeza en su dirección, como alegándole por no haber podido transformarla en un hada como todos los demás estaban haciendo. Ron maldijo por lo bajo y Harry vio con envidia a su hada deforme (pero hada la fin y al cabo) y tonta golpearse contra la mesa como un elfo doméstico. No hacía falta mirar a Hermione. Hace rato que su hada volaba con sus hermosas alas azules a su alrededor.

—Señor Potter, ¿está usted trabajando?—regañó la profesora Mcgonagall. Harry se sobresaltó al sentirla hablar a su lado, y la miró con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Ehhh… si.

—¿Y por qué su oruga sigue igual que al principio de la clase?—exigió saber. Harry se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Le lanzo el hechizo, pero no pasa nada.

La profesora suspiró con resignación y ablandó el gesto.

—No pretendo que nadie haga el hechizo completo hoy, señor Potter. Pero al menos quiero ver algún cambio en la oruga, _el que sea_. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, profesora.

—Esfuércese más—le dijo con voz dura, y le dio la espalda— ¡Muy bien, señorita Granger! 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

**HPHPHP**

Por supuesto, Harry no había podido transformar la oruga, y la profesora Mcgonagall le había dado trabajo extra para impedir tener que darle un Desastroso. Como siempre hacía. Así que Harry había tenido que ir a la biblioteca y quemarse las pestañas leyendo libros sobre Transformaciones Avanzadas y escribiendo las veinte páginas que le exigió, hasta que oscureció. Gracias a Merlin, como pasaba en ese tipo de _castigos_, la bibliotecaria ya le conocía y le permitía pasar la noche en la biblioteca.

Esa noche, había terminado antes de tiempo. Recogió sus cosas y mandó los libros a sus lugares antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la salida. Cuidó que nadie lo viera fuera de la cama a deshora, y recorrió los pasillos con rapidez. Durante todos esos años, nunca había tenido problemas por andar a deshoras. Los pies de Harry eran tan silenciosos como un hechizo silenciador, y nadie se preocupaba de sus ausencias, a excepción de sus dos amigos. Así que Harry tenía la costumbre de escurrirse de vez en cuando de la sala común, y recorrer los pasillos en un paseo tranquilo. Total, el castillo era enorme y era difícil que algún profesor se cruzara por su camino, la mayoría de los prefectos no se molestaban con su presencia, y la señora Norris se callaba con un poco de sus galletas especiales para gatos.

Mientras doblaba por una esquina norte, un sonido llamó su atención. Era como el de algo golpeándose repetidamente. Extrañado, dobló en sentido contrario y guió sus pasos hasta una sala que no había visto nunca, desde donde se oían los golpes. Extrañado, pegó el oído a la puerta, temeroso de abrir, y sintió otra cosa.

_Gemidos_.

Gemidos de placer. Constantes, casi a la par con los golpes que había escuchado al principio.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer hasta las orejas. Alguien estaba teniendo sexo al otro lado de esa puerta, y Harry los había descubierto. Miró la manilla atenazado por el deseo morboso de abrir y echar un vistazo, pero sus manos dudaban. ¿Y si lo descubrían? ¿Y si era alguien que conocía? La figura de Draco Malfoy lo asaltó por alguna razón, pero luchó por sacárselo de la cabeza y olvidarse de que alguna vez lo imaginó.

Simplemente siguió mirando la manilla, mientras comenzaba a sentir que le sudaban las manos. Se había olvidado de que alguien podría venir y descubrirlo. Que era de noche, y que mañana había escuela. Que podía haber un profesor cerca. Toda su atención, lo único que oía, eran esos gemidos y los sonidos que su mórbida imaginación le estaba entregando en ese momento.

Y de pronto, sin que Harry hiciera nada, la puerta hizo un suave _click_ y se abrió. Harry sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora, y miró a su alrededor pensando que alguien le estaba haciendo una broma. Pero ahora que la puerta estaba abierta, los gemidos se habían hecho aún más fuertes, y llenaban los oídos de Harry como un bombo.

No pudo resistir la tentación.

Su mano se movió sola. Se posó sobre la puerta, empujó con cuidado, y Harry asomó un ojo por la pequeña ranura.

Pero no era Draco Malfoy quien estaba al otro lado. Era Adrian. Con su cuerpo grande y desnudo embistiendo a una chica que lo único que vestía era su falda de colegio. Harry la reconoció como la prefecta de Ravenclaw, y se preguntó cómo su hermano pudo saber que tenía los pechos tan grandes. Unos que subían y bajaban y se movían en círculos según las embestidas de su sudoroso hermano. De pezones rosados y grandes por los que Adrian pasaba la lengua.

Harry cerró la puerta con tranquilidad, pero con el rostro ardiendo. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se puso una mano sobre su alocado corazón, que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. No pudo evitar tocarse la entrepierna, incómodo con la sensación. Esa era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda en su vida, y tuvo la mala suerte de que fuera su hermano quien se la mostrara.

Se arregló la túnica tratando de taparse la erección, y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de Gry, cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse. Asustado, miró hacia la dichosa puerta, y sin siquiera pensarlo, sacó la varita, y lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Justo antes de que Severus Snape apareciera con expresión pétrea frente a sus ojos, le quitara 50 puntos a Gryffindor y lo acompañara hasta la entrada de la señora gorda bajo la promesa de un castigo prometedor.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Desde esa noche, Harry no pudo volver a mirar a la prefecta de Ravenclaw con los mismos ojos. En realidad, no podía mirarla A los ojos. Era cosa de que ella se le pusiera enfrente para que sus redondos pechos le hicieran imaginárselos saltando como canguritos en su pecho, y enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo. Por supuesto, Harry no comentó nada. Nunca lo había comprobado, pero sabía que Adrian no era de los que duraba mucho con una chica (cosa que papá le celebraba bastante, y en especial Sirius, que siempre hacía como que lloraba de la emoción), así que no se sorprendió de verlo coqueteando con otra dos semanas después.

Lo que sí le sorprendió, fue que ella no parecía interesada en el _niño que vivió_ en lo absoluto. Estaba demasiado preocupada en admirar la espléndida y veelítica figura de Draco Malfoy vestida con el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin, igual que todas las demás. Lo peor, fue que Harry tampoco pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo mientras fingía guardar su chaleco dentro de su mochila, justo detrás de su hermano, y admirar su porte de deportista y su andar seductor. Si no fuera porque Harry sabía que era imposible, habría pensado que brillaba.

Adrian también lo miraba, pero con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, y Harry no pudo descubrir si era rabia, celos, odio, o cualquier otra cosa negativa que existiera. Se preguntó por qué su hermano no se rendía. Por muy _niño que vivió_ que fuera, no podía competir con un veela en busca de pareja, que por lo general se mostraba con todo su esplendor.

—_Malfoy, ¿saldrás a jugar? ¿Puedo ir a verte?_

—_Draco, vas a ganar en el próximo partido. Te daré un premio mayor cuando vuelvas._

—_Puede que no lo parezca, pero mi padre tiene mucho dinero. Cuando él muera, todo será mío. _

—_Draco, soy la chica más inteligente de mi curso. Si necesitas ayuda, nos veremos donde tú quieras. _

Las chicas – y algunos chicos también- se arremolinaban a su alrededor como abejas sobre la flor con más polen, mientras Malfoy se quedaba como una estatua en el medio del pasillo, mirando hacia el frente con expresión sorprendida. Luego cerró los ojos, aspiró el aire como si tuviera algún tipo de fragancia, y la mantuvo dentro de los pulmones por unos segundos. Y, lentamente, Harry vio que el veela abría los ojos y giraba la cabeza hacia su dirección. Harry sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo con nerviosismo, aunque no podía entender por qué podría tenerle tanto miedo a un chico que, mal que mal, era de su misma edad.

Pero las pupilas no se fijaron en él.

Se fijaron en Adrian, quien lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados. Pero por primera vez, Malfoy no se comportó a la altura. Su rostro estaba ocupado ya con una expresión impactada.

—Controla tu magia, Malfoy—le dijo Adrian casi escupiendo el apellido. Malfoy no movió ni un músculo—, estás creando un alboroto.

Y en respuesta, Draco Malfoy se alejó de ellos como alma que lleva el diablo.

**HPHPHPHP**

Durante los días siguientes, Malfoy se comportó de manera extraña. Adrian seguía buscándole pelea, pero en vez de contestar, Malfoy lo miraba fijamente con una expresión demacrada, y luego le faltaba poco para salir corriendo. Y por otro lado, cada vez que Harry desviaba la mirada hacia el rubio en el gran comedor, Malfoy tenía la vista fija en su hermano. Y eso continuó hasta llegar al punto en el que Adrian ya no parecía verle la utilidad a las discusiones. Cuando se encontraban, se quedaban mirando un buen rato antes de que Malfoy saliera corriendo nuevamente.

Pero eso no era todo. Últimamente, los problemas causados por sus poderes habían ido en aumento. En solo una semana, una chica se había lanzado desde un segundo piso mientras Malfoy caminaba por el patio, dos chicas de Slytherin se habían molido los dientes a golpes peleándose por él, un chico de séptimo había tratado de violarlo y había terminado en la enfermería por la cantidad de maldiciones que el veela le había tirado encima, y había rumores de que veinte parejas habían terminado por su causa.

Para el séptimo día, Hermione había llegado hecha una furia a la sala común.

—¡Esto es el colmo!—tiró la mochila sobre el sillón en el que Harry estaba sentado dormitando (claro, antes de que ella gritara), y se sentó a su lado.

—Buenas tardes para ti también.

—No deberían permitir un veela en celo en la escuela, es indignante—siguió la chica, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el fuego con rabia. Al oír la palabra _veela_, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de curiosidad.

_Un poquito_

—¿Qué pasó con él ahora?—preguntó. Hermione suspiró agotada, ablandando las facciones.

—Sé que no es su culpa—aclaró la chica con desgano—. Pero me pasé toda la semana pasada estudiando, ¿y para qué? ¡Para nada!

—Sigo sin entender.

—Sus poderes se activaron en Aritmancia, poco antes de la prueba—explicó. De sólo recordarlo, le daba rabia—. Quedó la grande. La profesora tuvo que desmayar a la mitad de los estudiantes, y bueno, ¡obvio! Dio por terminada la clase.

Harry no pudo evitar echar la cabeza para atrás para lanzar una carcajada.

—¿Estás enojada porque no tuviste prueba? Jajaja, ¿Qué tan anormal puedes llegar a ser, Hermione?

—¡No es gracioso! Me inflé el cerebro estudiando. Me llegaba a salir humo de la cabeza.

—Siempre te sale humo de la cabeza, Hermione.

La chica alzó un dedo en señal de advertencia. Harry hizo como que se protegía con los brazos y pedía ayuda. Para variar, resultó, porque Hermione lanzó una risita y se acomodó sobre el sillón con más tranquilidad. Luego suspiró.

—Pero fuera de broma, es preocupante, por no decir molesto. No entiendo por qué no simplemente se une a su pareja y hace que todo esto termine de una buena vez. El colegio es un caos.

—¿Que no tiene que encontrarla antes?—preguntó Harry, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de centro. Hermione alzó una ceja, y lo miró con extrañeza.

—No lo puedo creer, Harry. Tú creciste en el mundo mágico, y sabes menos que yo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, por si no te habías dado cuenta, mis papás no me dejan salir mucho que digamos. A menos que sea con Adrian, lo que es un poco vergonzoso por un lado, y molesto por el otro, porque no podemos caminar sin que alguien lo salude. Al final nunca llegamos a ninguna parte.

—Si, si, si, lo siento. Olvida lo que dije—se disculpó, batiendo el aire con una mano, y luego suspiró, preparándose para explicarle—. Es obvio que la razón por la que sus poderes aumentaron es que ya encontró a su pareja. Es normal. Su parte veela está tratando de atraerla.

Harry se enderezó, completamente interesado ahora. Sintió que su estómago se endurecía.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Pero claro. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué su magia veela está tan desesperada. Aunque tengo teorías.

—¿Cuáles?

—Bueno, la primera, que su pareja no lo acepta. Pero si fuera así, creo que ya todo el colegio sabría quien es, ¿no?

—Sí… bueno… supongo…

—La segunda, que Malfoy está luchando contra su parte veela. Y creo que esa es la opción más acertada de las dos.

Harry se quedó pensando, intentando imaginar la situación. Pero claro, era Harry, así que no pudo hacerlo.

—No entiendo—. Hermione suspiró.

—Que es Malfoy quien no acepta a su pareja, tontito—. Luego se quedó pensando— ¿crees que sea un sangre-sucia?

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó una revista que alguien había dejado olvidada. Una versión vieja de _Corazón de bruja_. No que le interesara mucho el mago más sexy del mes, pero leer sobre ello era más fácil que pensar en Malfoy casándose con una muggleborn.

**HPHPHPHP**

Antes de bajar a la sala común, Harry pensó seriamente en si debía o no sacar un poco de dinero de su alcancía para llevarlo a Hogsmeade. En verdad tenía deseos de tomarse un gran jarro de cerveza de mantequilla, pero se había olvidado de pedirle dinero a su padre, y sus ahorros eran su única opción por el momento, pero temía de que después se arrepentiría. Llevaba años ahorrando dinero, con la esperanza de poder comprarse una escoba de carreras, como la que tenía Adrian. Por supuesto, a espaldas de sus padres, porque Lily siempre perdía el color del rostro cada vez que pillaba a Harry montado sin permiso en la escoba de su hermano mayor.

Llevaba años pidiendo una escoba. Al principio, James se había negado rotundamente, alegando que no estaba en edad para seguir llevándose sustos con él, pero luego de que Adrian pasara a ser el buscador de su casa y tuvo su Nimbus 2000, accedió a regalarle la que le pertenecía anteriormente: una vieja escoba, fiel, pero con las cedras chuecas y el palo astillado.

Y luego, había seguido pidiéndola. Y en respuesta, su papá siempre intentaba compensarlo con modernos y extraños objetos de moda, cada uno más caro que el anterior, y mucho más _seguros_. Y aunque a Harry le gustaban, no era lo que él quería. Así que un día, luego de que un niño de Hufflepuf admirara su set de plumas Never-Ending-Ink, Harry había decidido venderlos. Al menos los que menos le gustaran. Y gracias a ello, llevaba una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado.

Suspirando, sacó un poco de dinero de su alcancía Anti-robos (otro regalo reemplazante), y bajó a encontrarse con sus amigos. Después le pediría un poco de dinero vía lechuza a su padre para compensar.

….

En Hogsmeade hacía frío, por lo que les costó encontrar un buen lugar dentro de Las Tres Escobas. Se sentaron bastante alejados de la ventana, que era su sitio habitual, por lo que madame Rosmerta no podía verlos. Levantaron sus manos e hicieron un Piedra, Papel o Tijera (que Hermione les había enseñado). Luego de dejar bien en claro que estaba seguro que estaban haciendo trampa, Ron se alejó hacia la barra para pedir las cervezas de mantequilla.

Un olor a puro llegó hasta ellos. Hermione buscó con una expresión de enfado al desatinado que se había puesto a fumar, y lanzó un suspiro de resignación al encontrarlo. Harry siguió su mirada hasta el grupo de Adrian, cercano a su puesto junto a la ventana. Se estaban pasando de mano en mano un único puro, y se reían de sus intentos fallidos de hacer círculos con el humo.

—Deberían prohibir fumar en lugares cerrados, como en el mundo muggle—comentó la chica, intentando alejar el olor con una mano. Harry la miró extrañado.

—¿Los muggles prohíben fumar en lugares cerrados?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! El humo es dañino, y no es agradable para una persona que no fuma, sentir el olor. Es cuestión de respeto.

—Oh… A mí no me molesta—terminó Harry la conversación, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione alzó los ojos al cielo, y luego sacó una pequeña revista de su bolso.

Aburrido, Harry miró a su hermano, tratando de imaginar a qué sabía un puro. Debía ser placentero, porque todos cerraban los ojos o ponían expresiones relajadas cada vez que aspiraban. Cuando fue el turno de Adrian, éste parecía ido. Se reía con los demás, pero Harry sabía no estaba realmente ahí. Lo vio mirar por la ventana, y seguir a alguien con la mirada.

Draco Malfoy.

El veela, que caminaba por fuera, se detuvo de repente, mirando hacia el interior del local, buscando algo. De pronto sus ojos bajaron, y Harry supo que se habían encontrado con los de su hermano. Se contemplaron como hacían últimamente. Y como era usual también, Malfoy desvió la vista y siguió con su camino. Pero Adrian no se quedó quieto. Se levantó y salió del local, probablemente detrás de Malfoy.

Y Harry se levantó con él.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Hermione. Harry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Espérame aquí.

Alcanzó a ver la cabellera pelirroja de su hermano a unos metros de distancia, y lo siguió, tan rápido como le dieron las piernas. No sabía qué pretendía, pero no había podido evitar el impulso. Tomaron una curva hacia la izquierda, y esperaron a que Malfoy se quitara a una chica de encima, y continuaron con la caminata. Y de pronto, llegaron al pequeño bosque que precedía a la Casa de los Gritos. Adrian comenzó a caminar más rápido, y Harry tuvo que correr para seguirle los pasos. Pero continuaron persiguiéndolo como Harry esperaba, sino que Adrian lo agarró de un brazo y lo volteó a la fuerza. Harry se escondió detrás de un árbol de tronco grueso, lamentándose no poder hacer un hechizo de invisibilidad o siquiera un hechizo desvanecedor para poder acercarse, porque no podía oír lo que hablaban.

Al principio parecían estar discutiendo. O al menos Adrian lo hacía, porque Malfoy no respondía muy bien a las provocaciones. Lo único que Harry alcanzaba a oír era un "_Potter, basta, no sabes lo que haces_", antes de que Adrian volviera a discutir. Estaban cerca, tanto que sus narices se tocaban. Y de pronto, Malfoy cerró los ojos, como rindiéndose, agarró a Adrian de la solapa, y lo besó.

Y Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Volteó, apoyando la espalda en el árbol, y miró el horizonte como perdido. Cerró los ojos y volvió a observarlos.

Adrian no estaba luchando en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, le estaba respondiendo.

Y la rabia creció. Pura. Maligna. Como una bola negra que se instaló en su pecho y daba vueltas sobre sí misma. Una y otra vez.

Y sin poder soportarlo, se alejó del lugar tan rápidamente como había llegado.

…..

No volvió a Las Tres Escobas como había prometido. Simplemente siguió de largo, se subió a un carruaje y volvió a la escuela. Subió hasta la sala común, y se quedó en su sillón favorito frente al fuego rodeado de niños.

Su hermano era la pareja destinada de Draco Malfoy. Ahora que lo sabía, parecía tan obvio que no podía entender cómo no lo había visto antes. Eran enemigos, y por esa razón Malfoy había estado luchando contra sus poderes. Pero a la vez, eran los cabezas de las dos casas más importantes de Hogwarts, y era casi obvio que, si no podían pelear, debían estar juntos. Siempre uno detrás del otro. Buscándose. Llamándose la atención.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien, qué pasó?—oyó la voz de Hermione, quien se sentó a su lado con suavidad. Ron se quedó de pie frente a él.

—No volviste, compañero. Creímos que te había pasado un accidente.

Sentirse forzado a contestar algo sólo hizo que se le agolparan lágrimas en los ojos. Se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez que no era culpa de Adrian. Que sólo era que el destino era cruel con él. Que Harry había estado olvidando últimamente que su suerte estaba echada desde el día que llegó tarde a la repartición de magia allá en el cielo. Puso los pies sobre el sillón, haciéndose un ovillo, y trató de concentrarse en el cielo.

—Harry…

—Estoy bien, Hermione.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Harry negó inconscientemente con la cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Pues que desde siempre, se había convencido de que no le importaba que Adrian tuviera todo lo que él quería. Pero esto… era más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Y para empeorar las cosas, un furioso Adrian Potter pasó por el retrato de la dama gorda. Al verlo, su hermano se acercó a Harry preocupado.

—Enano, ¿estás bien?

Harry levantó la vista hasta él. El sólo verlo le hacía recordarlo, y la rabia comenzaba a crecer otra vez. Imposibilitado de soportarlo, lo miró con todo el odio que era capaz de contener, y se fue a su habitación, ante la mirada impactada de los otros tres.

PD:

No me maten. Alego inocencia total. Es un Drarry, lo juro, jajaja.

Un comentario no les duele y a mí me alegra el día (y en vistas de que mi pc tiene un virus casi mortal, necesito que me lo alegren urgente).

Bueno, gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Un beso!

Ann


	3. Chapter 3

3

Los días siguientes, lo único que Harry era capaz de sentir, era malgenio. Descontento por absolutamente todo. Se molestaba porque le hablaban. Se molestaba porque no le hablaban. Le daban ganas de destruir los pupitres cada vez que no le salía un hechizo. Le daban ganas de que le salieran cada vez que Adrian se le ponía enfrente. Se sentía solo cuando no había nadie a su alrededor. Quería estar solo cuando habían otros rodeándolo. Y así, podría haber seguido toda la tarde nombrando todas las cosas y personas que le disgustaban, pero eran tantas que hasta se le olvidaban al segundo siguiente, porque aparecía otra cosa igual de disgustante enseguida que lo reemplazaba.

Hasta que llegó al punto en el que no se soportaba ni a sí mismo, y tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo con su propia personalidad. Si tenía mala suerte, no había nada que hacer contra eso. Actuaría como siempre: se volvería invisible e ignoraría. Malfoy y Adrian harían lo que quisieran, y a Harry no le importaría absolutamente nada. Desde ese mismo instante, puso sobre sus cabezas una cruz imaginaria pintada con sangre.

Y sus días mejoraron considerablemente. Su vida volvió a ser la misma, y pudo agradecer lo poco y nada que tenía, y concentrarse en ahorrar para su escoba y poder finalmente comprársela.

Pero eso no evitó que la rabia surgiera a veces. Especialmente luego de la notable mejora que había tenido Malfoy desde ese día. Se le veía como… aliviado.

_Aliviado mis cojones._

Sonreía tanto últimamente, que Harry se preguntó si en realidad no estaría hechizado por sus propios poderes.

Y Adrian no parecía contentarse con que Harry lo ignorase de esa manera. Se había empeñado en aparecer a cada rato donde quiera que estuviese, en abrazarlo, en sermonearlo. Y aunque Harry hacía de todo para ignorarlo (por que, en serio, ni siquiera lo miraba, y apenas le contestaba), llegó un momento en el que explotó delante de Ron. Lo que no esperaba, era una contestación como la que él le dio:

—Pero, compañero, siempre se ha comportado así.

En realidad, jamás se había dado cuenta de eso. Y ahora que recordaba, Adrian _siempre estaba ahí_. Sólo que Harry no se había dado cuenta porque estaba acostumbrado, y sólo ahora que no soportaba verle la cara, se percataba de ese detalle. Así que simplemente se dedicaba a evitar a esos dos todo el maldito día. Mientras menos se cruzara con Adrian, mejor. Si terminaba el día sin haber visto a Malfoy, doblemente mejor. Después de todo, no quería comportarse como si le importara.

_Porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo. _

**HPHPHPHPHP**

La mañana antes de uno de los juegos más importantes de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Ron apareció en la sala común atenazado por el pánico.

—Ron, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Harry, dejando el libro de pociones (el maldito libro del demonio) a su lado y levantándose.

—¡Es una desgracia!—gritó Ron. Toda la sala común volteó a verlo—. ¡Adrian tuvo un accidente! ¡No tenemos buscador!

Las quejas se oyeron por todo el lugar. Harry se acercó a Ron, nervioso.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sé. Está en la enfermería, y me dijeron que la señora Pomfrey no lo dejará salir. Es HORRIBLE. ¡Perderemos por falta de jugadores!

Volvieron a escucharse quejas, y algunos alumnos se pusieron alrededor de Ron para escuchar la historia y lanzar improperios contra Hooch.

—Deberías ir a verlo—le dijo Hermione. Harry asintió y salió por el retrato camino a la enfermería.

…

Adrian estaba rodeado por los otros miembros del equipo y algunos amigos, completamente acostado e inmovilizado. Harry se acercó y se puso junto a su cama.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó?—le preguntó. Los demás parecieron sorprenderse de verlo ahí. Adrian lo miró con rabia contenida.

—¡Ah! Así que necesitas que tu hermano esté malherido para hablarle, ¿no?—escupió, de mala leche. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué si así fuera?

—¿Qué mierda te hice?

—Adrian, no deberías exaltarte—le dijo una chica de séptimo con clara adoración en la voz. Adrian bufó, pero pareció olvidar el tema. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

—Yo también quiero saberlo—le dijo la capitana, Angelina, con voz dura— ¿Cómo pudiste caerte justo antes del partido?

—¡No me caí! ¡Apuesto mi escoba a que fue el hijo de puta de Malfoy!

—¡Esos Slytherin!—alegó otro miembro del equipo. Los demás le hicieron coro.

Pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en las últimas palabras de su hermano.

—¿Malfoy?

—¡Si! Las serpientes llevan una semana haciéndome zancadillas y bromas, y apuesto que fue bajo las órdenes de Malfoy. Y estoy seguro de que me lanzaron un _confundus_ JUSTO al borde de las escaleras.

—Esa acusación es seria, Adrian—alegó Angelina. Adrian la miró con enojo. Ella suspiró— Pero no sería la primera vez. Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Estás seguro que no te puede arreglar la columna ahora?

—¿Crees que yo no quiero salir y patearles el trasero en este mismo instante? ¡No siento las malditas piernas, Angelina!

—¿Malfoy?—volvió a repetir Harry. Adrian lo miró con la ceja alzada.

—¿Eres sordo, además de mal hermano?

—P-Pero tú… Malfoy… Creí que…

La mirada de sospecha que le dio su hermano hizo a Harry enrojecer.

—¿Qué yo y Malfoy qué, Harry?

—N-No… nada… Olvidalo…

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Estaban fingiendo? ¿Pero cómo Malfoy llegaría al punto de dañar a su pareja? No tenía nada de sentido. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia (sí, más) contra Malfoy por dañar a Adrian. A pesar de lo imbécil y destruye sueños que podía llegar a ser, era su hermano, y a Harry no le gustaba verlo en ese estado.

—¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Vamos a perder la copa por tu culpa, Potter!—alegó Angelina a Adrian, y se pusieron a pelear. Y luego todos los otros presentes estaban discutiendo entre ellos o a planeando formas dolorosas de hacer pagar a los Slys.

—¡Ya paren!—gritó Harry. Todos callaron al instante y lo miraron con asombro—. Mi hermano está inmovilizado a una cama, ¿y lo único que les importa es su puto partido? ¡Pues a mí me importa un bledo, así que les pido por favor que dejen de molestar y se vayan a buscar un buscador reemplazante o algo, en vez de estar aquí molestando!

La mayoría pareció avergonzarse y pidieron perdón, pero Angelina se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Hermanito!—lloró Adrian falsamente, estirando un brazo hacia él. Harry se corrió.

—¡Suelta, idiota!

—No me importa que me llames idiota. Acabas de preocuparte por mi integridad—. Harry iba a contestarle que se metiera su integridad por donde mejor le cupiera, cuando la voz de Angelina lo interrumpió.

—¡Harry!

Harry apenas supo lo que estaba pasando, cuando había agarrado una pequeña pelota a gran velocidad que ella le había lanzado. Él miró el baloncito con curiosidad, y miró a la capitana sin entender nada.

—¿Una pelota?—preguntó. Ella se acercó a él tirando a un lado a uno de sus cazadores, y lo tomó de los hombros.

—¡Tú!

—¿Yo?

—¡Tú eres mi buscador!

—¿Yo?

—¿ÉL?—soltó Adrian, tratando de erguirse, sin éxito.

—¡Te he visto volar, eres bueno! ¡Y tienes buena atrapada! ¡Tú tienes que ser mi buscador!

—¡Wohoo!—detuvo Adrian, mirando a Angelina con desaprobación—Nos vas a meter a mi hermanito en el partido, olvídalo—sentenció.

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres inútil ahora.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡O sea que no sólo debo contentarme con estar aquí no sé cuánto tiempo, sino que además harás que mi hermano me haga compañía luego de que una bludger le destroce la cabeza! ¡Olvídalo!

Angelina pasó de Adrian completamente y miró a Harry seriamente a los ojos.

—Por favor, acepta.

—¡Angelina, dije que no!—volvió a decir Adrian—. Búscate a otro.

—P-Pero yo no tengo escoba.

—Exacto, sólo tiene una Barredora.

—Usamos la Nimbus de Adrian, eso no es problema.

—¿Ah? ¿Estás loca? ¿MI escoba?—se espantó el pelirrojo. Angelina volvió a ignorarlo.

—¿No quieres patear los traseros de los que le hicieron esto a tu hermano mayor?—Harry hizo una mueca y se acercó a Angelina.

—En realidad llevo toda la semana rezando porque algo así le pasara. Tal vez es culpa mía. Mamá dice que los pensamientos fuertes se hacen realidad.

Angelina sonrió enigmáticamente.

—¿No quieres ver la cara de Adrian cuando le digamos que atrapaste esa snitch?—Harry la miró, pensándolo seriamente. Angelina vio el cielo abierto—es una venganza mucho más efectiva que sólo rezar, ¿no?

Con eso se lo ganó.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

En realidad, Harry no era estúpido. Sabía que Angelina no esperaba que Harry agarrase la snitch en el momento preciso como para hacerles ganar el partido, por lo que se había centrado en pedirle a Harry que limitara los movimientos del otro buscador mientras sus cazadores metían más de 150 puntos. Pero por pocas expectativas que le tuvieran, Harry no podía evitar sentirse nervioso mientras caminaban hacia el campo. Primero, porque usaría la escoba de Adrian para jugar por primer vez; segundo, porque estaba usando el enorme uniforme de su hermano y le quedaba incómodo; tercero, porque todo el mundo lo miraba desde las gradas con cara de "¿Y dónde mierda está nuestro buscador estrella?"; y cuarto, porque el buscador que se puso frente a él en la fila, fue nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, quien lo miró extrañado.

Harry desvió la vista de los ojos grises de su adversario y la fijó en los zapatos empequeñecidos de Adrian. Pero cuando Hooch ordenó darse la mano, Harry se obligó a mirarlo con la frente en alto. Descubrió a Malfoy mirándolo fijamente mientras de estrechaban las palmas. Harry le sostuvo, intentando tener la imagen de su hermano en el hospital bien grabada en la mente. Los demás jugadores se soltaron. Y por alguna razón, Malfoy seguía sosteniendo su mano con firmeza hasta el punto de que fue aún más incómodo de lo que ya era.

_Se está volviendo loco._

Se elevaron. Harry intentó ignorar la mirada penetrante del Slytherin, pero era difícil tomando en cuenta que su trabajo era justamente _vigilarlo_.

—¡Y Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle!—grita el comentarista, secundado por los vítores de los rojos— ¡Vuela más rápido, Angelina, Flinnt va detrás de ti! ¡Cuidado con esa bludger Alicia! ¡Y Angelina, va,va,va,va,va, y ANOTA EL PRIMER TANTO!

_Eso fue rápido_.

Angelina debía estar realmente decidida a ganar ese partido fuera como fuera. Pero eso le dio a Harry seguridad de que había probabilidades de ganar de la forma que la habían planeado. Malfoy se movió, y Harry le siguió silenciosamente por detrás con un movimiento suavemente gatuno, disfrutando del viento que le pegaba en el rostro en el movimiento, mientras su casa anotaba otro tanto.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa, sin codos!—el comentarista chasqueó la lengua y dijo con voy derrotada—: Pucey tiene la pelota y se dirige a los arcos de Gryffindor. Bloquéalo, ¡BLOQUÉALO! ¡AAHHjj! Punto para los verdes.

Como si ese punto hubiera animado a los Slys, le siguieron otros dos que tenían a Angelina francamente desanimada.

Harry la miró indeciso de si comenzar a buscar la snitch en vez de preocuparse por la espalda ancha del veela (no que se quejara, pero…). Y sólo le bastó esa distracción para que Malfoy se diera cuenta de las intensiones de Harry y saliera disparado hacia el otro lado de la cancha. Harry lo siguió, arriesgándose a que intentara despistarlo en vez de haber visto la snitch. Harry se fijó en la delantera.

—El buscador de Slytherin parece haber visto la snitch! ¡El reemplazante de Potter lo sigue de cerca!—gritó el comentarista.

No había rastros de la snitch en ninguna parte. Inundado por un presentimiento, se detuvo en seco, para horror de Angelina, que le mandó un grito que se oyó por toda la cancha.

—¡Pero qué demonios!

Pero no se había equivocado. Malfoy volteó de repente, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente antes de que Harry se elevara nuevamente, bastante lejos de Malfoy.

_Ese desgraciado. ¿Quién cree que soy?_

—¡CUIDADO, HARRY!—el Gry apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza para ver la bludger dirigirse a él a velocidad vertiginosa. Sintió que la adrenalina le subía por la sangre y le mandaba alertas por todos lados.

Su cuerpo se movió solo.

Dio un giro sobre sí mismo, apenas dos centímetros antes de que le destrozaran la cabeza, como Adrian había profetizado.

Y ahí, mientras estaba de cabeza, la vio.

Volando en zigzag cerca del hombro de Malfoy, a 5 metros suyos. La adrenalina volvió a retorcerse en su interior, y sintió que algo dentro de sí se liberaba.

Emoción.

Se pegó tanto como pudo a su escoba, y se dirigió tan rápido como ésta le permitía. Y se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar olvidarse de todo lo demás, mientras esa condenada pelotita se volvía el centro de su atención.

—¡El buscador de Gryffindor se ha vuelto loco, quiere atacar a Malfoy!

Malfoy pareció tensarse y se puso en guardia. Harry estiró la mano mientras todo el estadio gritaba.

Y antes de decir Quidditch, Harry había llegado frente al veela. Pasó su brazo junto al cuello de Malfoy y sus mejillas se rozaron.

Y la sintió.

Dura y redonda, la pelotita dorada entre sus dedos.

Pero la magia pareció romperse. Su escoba se enganchó a la de Malfoy y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Harry sintió la arena rasmillarle la frente, y gritó al sentir el peso del otro sobre su cuerpo.

Mafly levantó la cabeza y lo miró con asombro. Harry le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso es para que aprendas que nadie se mete con Adrian—le dijo con voz rasposa.

El pito sonó. Malfoy miró la mano de Harry, y vio las alas agitándose entre sus dedos.

**HPHPHPHP**

—¡Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh!

—Deje de quejarse, señor Potter—regañó Madame Ponfrey a Harry mientras le arreglaba los huesos fracturados del brazo. Adrian debía de tener tortícolis de tanto que tenía levantada la cabeza para poder mirarlo y regañarlo.

—Te lo dije como mil veces, pero tú NUNCA escuchas. Yo no sé por qué tienes esa manía de accidentarte a cada rato, enano.

—Lo dice el que no se podrá mover en una semana—contraatacó Harry con una sonrisa de lado.

—Yo no me accidenté, me accidentaron.

—Esa palabra no existe, Adrian, ¡Auch!

—Y para peor, lo único que pude hacer fue oír los gritos de Slytherin cuando ganaron el partido. Te juro que me vengaré por esto.

Harry miró a Adrian. Hace dos minutos tenía unas ganas enormes de restregarle su victoria a su hermano, pero por el dolor del brazo se le había olvidado por completo. ¡Dios! No sabía que los veelas pesaban tanto.

Pero a Harry no le dio el tiempo de ponerlo al día, porque Angelina entró como una loca por la puerta y se acercó a besar todo pedazo de piel de la cara de Harry que encontrara. Si antes Adrian tenía tortícolis, ahora se le deben haber cortado las cervicales.

—¡Por Merlín, no le di permiso para entrar, señorita Johnson! ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?—la regañó la enfermera con expresión indignada.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí?—exigió saber Adrian de repente indignado. Angelina lo miró como si nada.

—Estoy felicitando a tu hermano, como supongo que tú también hiciste, ¿no?

—¿Desde cuándo besuqueas a los jugadores para felicitarlos, Johnson?

—Desde que son chiquitos, tiernos y jugadores de excelencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te felicite así también? Pues ni muerta, Potter.

—¡Ha! Puedes esperar sentada, Angelina. Un beso mío no vas a recibir nunca, no te preocupes—. Adrian se acostó bien nuevamente, pero algo pareció subírsele a la cabeza y la volvió a levantar— ¿felicitarlo? ¿Por qué?

Angelina lo miró extrañada.

—¿Cómo que por qué?—ella miró a Harry— ¿no le contaste?—Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Contarme qué?

—Ganamos. Harry atrapó la snitch. Y déjame decirte que fue una jugada de lujo, ¿verdad Harry?

—No fue para tanto, terminé accidentado.

—Malfoy se merecía que te le echaras encima. Y fue por una buena causa. Creo que se golpeó la cabeza. Anda medio aturdido por los pasillos.

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA! ¿Ganamos? ¿Malfoy?

—Si. Puedes estar orgulloso, Potter. Tu hermano es excelente buscador, vuela como un ángel, atrapó la snitch en tiempo record y le dio un escarmiento a Malfoy en tu nombre. Así que cuando te levantes de ahí, lo besarás el doble que yo, ¿me oyes?

Harry intentó ocultar la sonrisa de orgullo propio que se le asomó al rostro. Especialmente después de la mirada que le dio su hermano mayor.

**HPHPHPHP**

Luego de que Harry salió de la enfermería, Gryffindor había hervido en celebraciones que Adrian lamentaba mucho tener que perderse (o sea, los tragos y las mujeres de sobra). Le cortaban el paso en los pasillos para felicitarlo, y se daban vuelta a mirarlo cada vez que entraba a un lugar. Y aunque por un lado le gustaba, por el otro lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Malfoy no era la excepción. Harry lo había pillado mirándolo varias veces luego del partido, tan fijamente que comenzaba a ponerse paranoico. Primero pensó que pretendía vengarse por haberle ganado, y cada vez que lo veía se ponía en guardia por si algo le caía sobre la cabeza. Como nada pasó, se preguntó si simplemente no tendría curiosidad, porque seguramente nunca en su vida lo había realmente _visto. _Y luego de percatarse de que Malfoy no había ido a visitar a Adrian durante todo ese tiempo que llevaba en la enfermería, la paranoia le hizo pensar que tal vez no se atrevía a ir solo, y quería que Harry le diera su autorización o algo.

La cuestión es que estaba nervioso.

—Chicos, quiero ir al baño y no creo que alcance a llegar a la sala común. ¿Los veo arriba?

—Claro, compañero.

Harry se desvió un poco para ir al baño más cercano, mientras sus dos amigos subían las escaleras en dirección a la sala común. Casi choca con un chico que salía, y cuando entró se percató de inmediato que no había nadie más. Se acercó a un urinario, pero tan rápido como las ganas habían aparecido, se esfumaron. Se quedó quieto, extrañado con su propio cuerpo.

Se encogió de hombros, se acerco a un lavatorio y se lavó el rostro, esperando que las ganas volvieran.

Pero no. Pensando que volverían camino a la sala común, se volteó hacia la puerta.

Y se encontró con el pecho de Draco Malfoy.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de que Harry retrocediera.

—…Malfoy…

Malfoy pareció sorprenderse de que conociera su nombre, pero no dijo nada. Harry miró hacia los lados, nervioso.

—Pretendes tirarme de las escaleras igual que a Adrian, ¿verdad?—. Malfoy pestañeó— ¿Meterme la cabeza al inodoro?—tanteó, preguntándose luego si no le estaría dando ideas. Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo.

—Sólo hemos hablado dos veces en la vida, y ya has nombrado a ese imbécil más de lo que mis oídos pueden soportar— alegó. Harry lo quedó mirando, un poco sorprendido. Esa era la primera vez que el veela le dirigía la palabra— No te hice venir al baño para vengarme—aclaró. Fue el turno de Harry de pestañear.

—¿Hacerme venir?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre estás acompañado por esos dos Gryffindors. Lanzarte el _orinias_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Hechicé el baño para que nadie entrara. Espero que no te moleste.

Oh. Bueno, eso explicaba sus repentinas ganas de mear. Lo que no explica, es por qué Malfoy quería hablar a solas con él si su intención no era vengarse. Y mucho menos, la extraña mirada que le lanzaba mientras se acercaba a él con esa omnipotencia. Harry retrocedió, un poco intimidado.

—Los sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Por qué te has estado escondiendo de mi?—preguntó Malfoy con voz seria. A Harry se le secó la boca de repente, comprendiendo a qué se refería. Y sinceramente, tenía vergüenza de decirle que los había espiado. ¿Pero cómo lo descubrió Malfoy? Oh, por Merlin, ¿lo sabrá Adrian y él se lo dijo? ¿Será que se han estado viendo en secreto?

—Eh… yo… es que…

—¿Tanto te desagrada la idea?

—¿Q-Qué?—_Sí, la odio, pero eso nunca lo oirás de mi boca_—no, claro que no.

—¿Entonces?—Malfoy abrió los ojos, como si una idea se hubiera agolpado en su cabeza—. Ya haz nombrado a Potter dos veces. Piensas mucho en él, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que pienso en él, ¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?— Malfoy retrocedió, espantado.

—Es por eso que te has estado escondiendo de mí, ¿no es así?

—Escon…—Harry negó con la cabeza y alzó las manos en son de paz—Malfoy, escucha. No tengo intención de interponerme en tu camino, ¿está bien? Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer y listo.

Malfoy se estiró, de pronto más calmado, y mirándolo significativamente.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Harry suspiró.

—Sí.

Como era de esperarse, la sonrisa de lado de Malfoy le apretó el corazón, pero Harry no dio muestras de ello. Malfoy se acercó lentamente, mirándolo aún de esa forma tan extraña.

—Te llamas Harry, ¿no es así? Oí que tus compañeros te llamaban así—le dijo en voz baja. Harry alzó un poco los ojos para poder verlo, y asintió—. Sienta bien en ti.

Harry lo miró extrañado, pero desvió los ojos hacia su cintura al sentir las manos del veela sobre ella. Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con la caricia de esos dedos largos sobre sus costados, y se sobresaltó con el aliento del otro sobre su mejilla. Se encontró con sus ojos, siempre tan fríos, tan hondos, tan hipnotizantes. Comenzaba a hacer calor, y Harry se sentía aturdido. Era un poco difícil respirar. ¿Estarían las ventanas cerradas?

La saliva de Malfoy sobre sus labios alivió un poco el calor, y Harry se preguntó si estaría soñando. Abrió la boca, sofocado, y sintió al otro dentro de él, acariciándole la lengua. Harry se agarró de la tela de los hombros del Slytherin, sin poder evitarlo. Era la pareja de su hermano, ¿y qué? Estaba ahí, lo estaba besando, y hacía tanto calor que no podía pensar con claridad. Soltó el aire al sentir las manos de Malfoy bajo su camisa, acariciándole la espalda. Tiritó de frío al contacto de la pared de piedra húmeda del baño contra su espalda semidesnuda, igual que tiritó su bajo vientre al sentir las manos del otro sobre sus nalgas. Sus labios eran tan suaves. Su lengua hervía dentro de él, y Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la erección de Draco Malfoy contra su pierna y sus manos calientes por todas partes, y su cabello suave y brillante haciéndole cosquillas en la frente. Con razón Adrian le devolvió el beso, era irresistible…

Harry despertó de su ensueño de repente. Empujó a Malfoy lejos de él y se agarró de un lavatorio, completamente mareado. Resbaló hasta el suelo , incapaz de mantenerse en pie, y miró al veela, que jadeaba con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Malfoy había usado sus poderes en él? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y Adrian? ¿No que los veelas no engañaban a sus parejas? ¿Qué tan lejos había pretendido llegar? Harry se tocó los labios, completamente en shock. Malfoy sacó el pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Abrió la pesada puerta y sin siquiera mirarlo, sacó esa extraña frase:

—No perderé.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANTE: Saludos a todas. He aquí el siguiente capítulo, que es más esclarecedor que nada, pero necesario. Pero esta nota es para avisar que aunque ya comencé el siguiente capítulo, no creo que pueda subirlo muy rápido, porque tengo muchos atrasos con mi tesis y mi profe ya me ha retado lo suficiente. Así que, bueno, está demás decir que es mi prioridad XD. Intentaré no demorar mucho, pero tengo que escribir como 100 páginas en poco tiempo, así que el próximo capi no creo que esté para antes de tres semanas. Lamento las molestias. XD

Bueno, disfruten.

4

Ahora que había entrado en razón, estaba completamente furioso, aparte de confundido.

Malfoy se había atrevido a usar sus poderes veela sobre él, el muy desgraciado, y lo había manoseado hasta el cansancio. Y Harry se sentía tan insultado que si no fuera porque sabía que Malfoy era cien veces más poderoso que él, le habría lanzado un _tragababosas_ tan potente que habría vomitado invertebrados durante una semana entera. Y lo peor, es que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Porque en primer lugar, Malfoy lo había hechizado sin ningún respeto hacia su persona sólo para pedirle su bendición en su relación con Adrian. Y luego, como si nada, se le había tirado encima. Estaba bien estar agradecido, pero un _gracias_ habría sido más que suficiente. Y por si no fuera poco, le decía cosas como "No voy a perder" ¿contra quién? Ni idea, el tipo se había vuelto completamente loco. O cosas como "¿por qué te escondes de mi?". _Pues porque a ti se te ocurrió mugrearte conmigo en un baño público, ¿por qué más? _

Pero eso no era lo peor. Sino que Harry había soñado con ese beso tantas veces que no podía entender que _justamente con él_ tuviera que ser así. Tan bruto, el muy hijo de puta. Como si Harry no le hubiera dicho_ Jódeme de una vez _si se lo hubiera preguntado como una persona decente. Y para colmo, si engañaba a Adrian con su propio hermano, no podía evitar pensar que Malfoy podría estar revolcándose con alguien más en ese momento, mientras Adrian se aburría en la enfermería.

Sabía que tenía mala suerte, pero esto era el colmo de los colmos.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Adrian salió de la enfermería una semana después del accidente supuestamente inducido por el mayor pervertido de Hogwarts. Harry había ayudado a su hermano a cargar sus cosas a la torre de Gry sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

_Perdóname, hermano. Casi me acuesto con tu futuro marido_.

Iban por un pasillo concurrido, por lo que les estaba costando pasar. La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor para saludar a Adrian, y aunque Harry estaba acostumbrado a demorarse el doble cada vez que intentaba ir con su hermano a alguna parte, la repentina presencia de Malfoy lo puso nervioso.

Pero Malfoy sólo se dedicó a mirarlos con rabia antes de salir como un torbellino del lugar. Y por mucho que lo ignorara, era como un verdadero dejavú.

Por suerte, la semana siguiente pasó tranquila. Adrian volvió a ir a las clases y a caminar con normalidad, y Harry se dedicó a flojear con sus amigos… bueno, con Ron, mientras los escritorios se les llenaban de tareas por hacer. Pero el invierno estaba llegando a pasos agigantados y Harry no quería desperdiciar el poco sol que quedaba, cuando en unos meses se vería obligado a hacer las tareas con el encierro. Además, por mucho que estudiase, sus notas seguirían siendo bajas. ¿Para qué negarse los placeres de la vida?

Lo difícil había sido evitar a Malfoy, que parecía aparecerse donde quiera que Harry pisara. Casi como si le leyera la mente o algo parecido. Y aunque intentaba auto convencerse de que era paranoia, juraría que varios Slys lo estaban vigilando. Había uno que hasta tomaba notas de sus movimientos.

Y Harry se preguntó por primera vez si debía contarle algo a Adrian. Porque seguro que lo defendería de las serpientes, como siempre había hecho. De algo que sirviera un hermano metiche, ¿no? Pero el miedo de imaginar la expresión adolorida de su hermano luego de contarle su pseudo-idilio con el príncipe de Sly, Harry se replanteaba esa posibilidad y finalmente, siempre decidía por el sufrimiento silencioso.

Como buen hermano que era.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

—¿Qué crees que le haya pasado al Profesor Binns?—preguntó Ron, aburrido de estar de pie esperando fuera de la sala. Harry se encogió de hombros, intentando ignorar la mirada penetrante de Malfoy desde el otro lado del pasillo, y de no caer de los puros nervios del ventanal en el que estaba sentado.

—¿Crees que por fin haya visto la luz?—preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—No sueñes tanto, que después la decepción es peor.

—Ustedes dos son unos maleducados—defendió Hermione con los puños en la cintura. Ron bufó:

—A veces creo que finges que te gustan sus clases. O eres de otro planeta.

—Yo voto por lo del otro planeta.

—_ehem ehem_.

Los tres voltearon hacia la voz grave que les había llamado la atención. Harry se agarró de la enorme ventana de piedra, mareado de pronto.

Draco Malfoy chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente disgustado, mirando en dirección a Ron y Hermione. Ron arrugó el entrecejo y Hermione alzó las cejas. Harry tragó saliva. Draco puso las manos en su espalda e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Harry.

—Vine aquí porque quería… disculparme—a eso se le llamaba hacer esfuerzos por decir una palabra— por mi actitud del otro día.

Harry pestañeó, sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza al ver a todo el curso que esperaba Historia de la Magia voltear hacia ellos. Ron miraba a Malfoy como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas, y a Hermione casi se le caen los libros.

—Eh… claro, no hay problema.

—Es que… cuando dijiste que podía… bueno, ya sabes, creo que me extralimité un poco.

Harry no tenía ni la más puta idea de qué era lo que le había permitido hacer, pero que se había extralimitado, eso era seguro.

— ¿Te dije que podías hacer _qué_?—preguntó Harry. Malfoy lo miró un poco extrañado.

—Dijiste "Has lo que tengas que hacer"—. Harry entrecruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, de pronto, enojado.

— ¡Pues no me refería a _eso_!

—Por supuesto que no. Y por eso, vine a… no me hagas repetirme, ¿quieres?

Ron se volvió a Harry extrañado.

— ¿De qué mierda está hablando?

—De nada—dijo Harry, bajándose del ventanal—. Ya me aburrí de esperar. ¿Vamos a ver al pulpo gigante?

—Espera.

No es como si se lo estuviera pidiendo, porque lo agarró con tanta fuerza del brazo que Harry casi rebota contra la pared.

—¡MALFOY!

Ese era Adrian, caminando como un toro hacia ellos y echando humo por las orejas. Malfoy apretó los labios hasta que se pusieron blancos. Harry comenzó a sudar. Oh, por Dios. Adrian se había enterado. Lo iba a matar.

—Potter—escupió el veela poco antes que la nariz de Adrian tocara la suya y los dientes del Potter mayor se oyeran rechinar por todo el pasillo— ¿Cómo mierda le haces para aparecer por todas partes?

_Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti._

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Teniendo una conversación, Potter.

—Déjame dejarte una cosa en clara, oxigenado—le advirtió, alzando el índice muy cerca de los ojos del rubio— Con _ÉL_—dedo índice en dirección a Harry—tienes estrictamente prohibido conversar, ¿me oyes?—luego se dirigió hacia Harry—¿Y tú por qué le hablas? ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él!

Harry enrojeció.

—Porque en primer lugar, él me habló primero; y en segundo, porque tú dices muchas cosas que me entran por aquí—se indicó un oído—y me salen por acá—se indicó el otro. Adrian soltó el aire con algo muy parecido a un rugido. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, y Harry estuvo cercano a escuchar una cola con un cascabel dando alarma de advertencia.

—¿Desde cuándo le puedes decir con quién puede conversar y con quién no, cabeza de tomate?

—¡TÚ!—le dijo Adrian, casi escupiéndole la cara—¡Escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a repetir! ¡Me da igual lo que hagas conmigo! ¡Pero tócale UN SÓLO pelo a mi hermanito, Malfoy, y yo te juro por mi santa madre que te arrancaré el cuero cabelludo SIN MAGIA!

Por un momento, Malfoy quedó sin habla, y Harry sopesó la posibilidad de que se hubiera asustado. Harry no lo culpaba, cuando Adrian se convertía en toro, destruía todo a su paso.

Pero luego miró a Harry, y luego a Adrian con gran extrañeza en los ojos.

—¿Tu hermanito?—preguntó, en completo estado de shock. Harry se extrañó de que no lo supiera, tomando en cuenta la escenita en el baño. Y de pronto, la expresión de Malfoy se suavizó y comenzó a carcajearse. Adrian lo miró estupefacto—. ¿Eres un Potter?—le preguntó, aún riéndose. Harry asintió aturdido, mientras Malfoy volvía a reír—. Por Salazar, eso explica muchas cosas…

—Espera—le dijo Harry, acercándose lo suficiente para que sólo él y Adrian escucharan—si no sabías que Adrian era mi hermano, ¿por qué me pediste mi bendición?

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

—¿Tu bendición?—repitió.

—¿Tu bendición para qué?—secundó Adrian. Harry bufó.

—Para Adrian—le dijo a Malfoy significativamente. Pero el rubio seguía sin entender.

—No sé de qué hablas—le dijo el Sly, mirando a Adrian extrañado, el que asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

—¡Por Merlín, dejen de fingir!—susurró en grito Harry, comenzando a enojarse—los vi. En el bosque.

La boca de Malfoy formó una gran y elegante "O", mientras el color se iba de la cara de su hermano. Se miraron y luego miraron a Harry con expresiones de horror.

—No, espera, hermanito, error.

—Eso fue una gran equivocación.

—No es lo que te estás imaginando.

—¡No, no y no!

—Ni loco, estábamos peleando…

—Creíste ver algo que no era…

Harry suspiró con agotamiento mientras sus excusas comenzaban a transformarse en una cháchara inentendible. Ron miraba la escena como si estuviera tratando de entender el sistema eléctrico, mientras Hermione trataba de descifrar qué sucedía. Hasta que Harry explotó.

—¡YA! ¡CÁLLENSE!—ambos se silenciaron al instante— ¡Me da igual lo que hagan! ¡Pero dejen de confundirme!

Y ya no pudiendo soportarlo, agarró su mochila y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia los jardines tan rápido como podía, dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Por supuesto, Hermione y Ron intentaron pedirle explicaciones. Y aunque Harry no quería hacerlo, luego de mucho insistir, no tuvo más opción que soltarla.

—Adrian es la pareja de Malfoy, pero fingen que se odian.

Ron se llevó una mano al corazón, mientras Hermione adoptaba su pose de señora "venga aquí y cuéntemelo todo, señor Potter".

—No puede ser, estás bromeando, compañero—soltó Ron luego de un rato.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?—secundó Hermione.

—Porque es obvio—les dijo Harry—y porque los vi besándose como si el mundo se acabara mañana.

Ron tuvo que sentarse para poder volver a respirar, soltando unos seguidos "no puede ser" en voz baja. Hermione quedó pensativa:

—Sí, tiene bastante sentido.

—¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Cómo va a tener sentido? ¡Él es una serpiente! ¡SE ODIAN!—gritó Ron. Harry asintió:

—Sí, pero del odio al amor…—por Merlín, cómo dolía decir esa palabra.

—Si lo piensas, Ron, tiene sentido—insistió Hermione—. Ambos son los príncipes de sus casas. Se han estado vigilando para atacarse durante seis años, lo que significa que se conocen bastante bien. Es probable que existiera entre ellos no odio, sino que tensión sexual. Y además, yo y Harry teníamos la teoría de que Malfoy había estado luchando contra su veela porque no gustaba de su pareja. Y si Adrian fuera su pareja, eso tendría mucho sentido.

—Aún así, es imposible. Son incompatibles. Se odian. Sus familias son enemigas desde hace generaciones. Tu padre no lo permitiría, Harry—insistió Ron. Hermione se encogió de hombros:

—Si están destinados, no es mucho lo que puede hacer.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Los días siguientes, Harry se la pasó evitándolos. Parecía que Harry había entrado a sexto sólo para evitar a esos dos. No había hecho otra cosa.

Y por supuesto, era difícil. Adrian parecía decidido a convencerlo de que él y Malfoy no tenían nada y que seguían gustándole las mujeres, y Malfoy tenía bastantes ganas de volver a acorralarlo. Así que cada vez que Harry tenía ganas de ir al baño, esperaba a llegar a su sala común. Sólo por si acaso.

Sus amigos dejaron de hacer preguntas, pero Adrian parecía tener un tic cada vez que Ron lo miraba con su cara de "sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado", y su relación no había vuelto a ser la misma. Y Harry se sentía un poquito aliviado por eso, porque ver la cola contenta de perro de Ron cada vez que Adrian aparecía no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y hasta lo celaba un poco. Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse porque también le robara a su mejor amigo.

Así que las cosas estaban relativamente en paz.

Razón por la cual, Harry no podía entender por qué no podía dormir.

Suspirando, Harry se levantó, se vistió, y salió de su cuarto, dispuesto a darse un paseíto nocturno como muchos otros. La señora gorda lo adoraba y estaba acostumbrada a sus paseos, por lo que nunca se enojaba cuando la despertaba. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y recorrió algunos pasillos riéndose de los cuadros durmientes con poses graciosas, hasta llegar a su lugar favorito: un gran ventanal desde donde se veía la luna menguante y todo el bosque prohibido.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire de la coche acariciarle las mejillas. Ya comenzaba a hacer frío, y Harry agradeció haber bajado abrigado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Y de pronto ya no podía sacarlos.

Harry cayó, percatándose de que lo habían atado de pies y manos, y que un bozal mágico le tapaba la boca. Trató de gritar, pero le fue imposible, así que esperó.

Dos enormes figuras negras entrecortadas por la luz de la luna, y una tercera pequeñita y delgada, se acercaron a él. Harry gimió con enojo. La chica se acercó, y Harry pudo ver las facciones de Pansy Parkinson.

—Lo lamento, Potter—se disculpó ella, arreglándose el abrigo—Pero te estabas haciendo el difícil, y estamos en una posición desesperada.

_¿Ustedes?__ ¡Yo soy el que está atado!_

Pero sólo le salió otro gemido.

Pansy dio la orden, y ambos mastodontes lo alzaron. El más alto se lo llevó sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, mientras Harry se retorcía, indignado.

Caminaron por pasillos interminables, cada vez más fríos, y Harry reconoció el recorrido hacia la casa de Slytherin. ¿Pero por qué? Harry jamás se relacionaba con ellos. Nunca los insultaba. Ni siquiera les hablaba. ¿Cómo sabían su nombre? El recuerdo patente de que lo habían estado vigilando le llegó de pronto, y comenzó a asustarse. Pensó montones de cosas ridículas en pocos segundos, como que querían hacer un ritual maligno y usarlo de conejillo de indias, o que lo torturarían para sacarle información sobre Adrian, y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando la chica dijo la contraseña y entraron, Harry sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Malfoy alzó la cabeza de su revista y los miró con cansancio. En cuanto vio a quién llevaban _atado_ sobre el hombro de Crabe, se levantó con enorme rapidez, seguido de Zabini y Nott.

—¿Están locos?—los regañó—¿Para esto me pidieron que los esperara? ¡Suéltenlo!—ordenó, al tiempo que echaban a Harry sobre el sillón verde. Pasy suspiró.

—No estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto, Draco. No importa lo que haya pasado antes, lo vas a resolver _ahora_.

—Realmente resultó—comentó Zabini. Draco lo miró indignado.

—¿Tú sabías de esto?

—Él lo planeó, de hecho—le dijo Pansy, sentándose junto a un muy confundido Harry como si él no estuviera ahí.

_¿Plan? ¡Pero si él sólo no podía dormir!_

Zabini lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Debo disculparme, Potter—le dijo—pero te habíamos estado vigilando— ¡lo sabía!—, y sabíamos que salías a pasear de vez en cuando. Así que te pusimos un poco de poción Insomnia en el jugo. Espero que no te moleste.

¡QUÉ!

—Hablo en serio, suéltenlo ahora—ordenó Draco. Pansy lo miró antes de volverse a Harry.

—Mira Potter. Ahora vas a dejar de escapar, y ustedes dos van a conversar civilizadamente hasta que este malentendido se arregle, ¿me oyes? Así que te soltaremos, y tú te comportarás como un caballero. ¿Fui clara?

Harry no tuvo más opción que asentir.

Ella agitó la varita y Harry se vio libre de repente. Inconscientemente, se levantó desesperado del sillón, y los miró a todos jadeando enfurecido.

—¡Ustedes están locos!—comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero unos brazos gruesos lo rodearon y lo levantaron del suelo. Harry pataleó, y el Slytherin gigante lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para evitarle escapar. Pansy lo miró indignada.

—¡Gryffindors!

—Bastaba con pedir un poco de mi tiempo, ¡bruja retorcida!

—No es inteligente que me insultes en mi territorio, Potter.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!—silenció Draco. Pansy lo miró y lo instó a acercarse a Harry, quien seguía semi inmovilizado. Draco se sentó frente a él, en la mesa de centro y suspiró—Lamento que hayan planeado esto—alguien bufó, pero Draco miró hacia el grupo con advertencia y callaron. Volvió a Harry—.Es que yo he estado intentando hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, pero tú me has estado evitando.

—Y con razón—sentenció Harry, cruzándose de brazos. Draco se removió incómodo.

—Harry, escucha, Adrian Potter no es mi pareja.

—Los vi besándose.

—¡Sí! Está bien, no lo niego—masculló Malfoy, comenzando a enojarse. Tomó aire antes de proceder—Creí que él era mi pareja, pero me equivoqué.

—Un veela no se equivoca en esas cosas, Malfoy. ¿Y Por qué te molestas en ocultarlo? Ya te dije que NO. ME. IMPORTA. Lo que hagas con tu vida es cosa tuya, no mía.

—¡Pero me equivoqué! ¡Y es tu culpa!—le dijo, levantándose. Harry lo miró enfadado.

—¿YO? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?

—¡Te has estado escondiendo de mí! ¡Y, por supuesto, yo no entendía por qué te desagradaba tanto la idea de acercarte a mí, porque nunca antes nos habíamos siquiera hablado! Pero claro, cuando supe que Potter era tu hermano, eso cobró bastante sentido. Debes haber oído pestes de mí. Pero yo no soy el que él te dice que soy, Harry.

Harry lo quedó mirando extrañado, sin entender ni una sola palabra. Negó con la cabeza.

—Malfoy, no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de que me estaba escondiendo. ¡No me he escondido de ti! Te evado a veces, sí, pero ¡esconderme! No soy tan cobarde.

—¡Tú, no! Tú magia. Escondías tu magia de mí.

Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos, y luego miró a Parkinson, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Draco soltó el aire y lo miró fijamente por un momento. Luego volvió a sentarse, de repente más calmado, y continuó mirándolo.

—Entonces, ¿no lo hacías a propósito?—le dijo con voz suave. Harry pestañeó.

—Malfoy, me estoy mareando con tanto misterio.

—Creí que lo sabías. Que no querías que yo te encontrara. Que me impulsabas hacia Potter a propósito.

Harry bufó molesto, golpeando el suelo con rabia.

—¡Habla claro de una puta vez!

—¡Adrian Potter no es mi pareja! Eres tú.

Se hizo el silencio que secunda al shock. Harry miró a Malfoy como se mira a un loco que te saltará encima en cualquier momento, y Malfoy se rascó la cabeza con rabia hacia sí mismo. Pansy carraspeó.

—Creo que llegó el momento de dejarlos solos. Suelta a Potter, Crabe. Vamos a dormir.

Todos la siguieron, dejándolos solos por primera vez. Pero la idea aterró a Harry, porque se sentía tan aturdido de repente, que creyó que se desmayaría. No le salía el habla. Hizo esfuerzos por respirar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Hasta que creyó tener la voz suficiente.

—¿Qué?

No podían pedirle más. Malfoy suspiró, acariciándose la cabeza como si tratara de calmarse a sí mismo.

—Por un lado me siento aliviado. Creí que me estabas rechazando.

—No es posible. No tiene sentido. Te vi besando a Adrian en el bosque.

—¡Que _ése_ no es mi pareja!

—Pero… pero…

—Harry… escucha ¿si?—Harry asintió, todavía en medio de un aturdimiento. Malfoy tomó aire, como preparándose para contar una larga historia—. Desde que llegué a Hogwarts he estado buscando. Los veelas encontramos a nuestras parejas por el olor, pero también por su magia, que nos llama—. Malfoy suspiró—. Desde que pisé el tren, supe que estabas ahí. Podía sentir tu olor, aunque débil, y eso me daba esperanzas. Pero con el paso de las semanas, no importaba cuanto te llamara con mi magia, la tuya nunca se manifestaba ante mí. Pero no quería rendirme tan fácil, así que me guié por el olor, a veces creo que inconscientemente—. Malfoy se rio y negó con la cabeza. Harry asintió, pero por pura cortesía. Se sentía tan atontado que se preguntó si no le habrían echado algo más a su jugo. Malfoy se estiró y se arregló el cabello con los dedos—. La cuestión es que cada vez que seguía tu esencia, ese Potter siempre estaba _ahí_. Yo no quería aceptarlo. La idea era tan horripilante, que hice mis mayores esfuerzos por negarlo. Pero mi herencia me estaba presionando con cada vez más fuerza, y Potter, para colmo de males, me buscaba. Hasta que exploté y lo besé.

—¿Ese fue el beso que vi?

—Sí. Pero en cuanto lo besé, supe que no era él. Fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida, pero estaba tan feliz de haberme librado, que comencé a reírme, y Potter creyó que se había tratado de una broma pesada. No pasó a mayores.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Es la historia más extraña que me han contado jamás—declaró Harry, aguantando las ganas de sonreir—. La cara de Adrian debe haber sido para la historia—. Malfoy se rio.

—Si… Pero no termina ahí—suspiró. Malfoy pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de estirar una de sus manos hacia la de Harry. El otro se sobresaltó al sentirla sobre sus dedos, en una caricia tan temerosa que no se parecía a las pocas que ya había experimentado de Malfoy antes. Esta era diferente, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. Harry no tuvo corazón para negárselo. Malfoy cerró su mano sobre la del pelinegro, y la acercó hasta él. La volteó, y examinó la palma, como si fuera a leerle la suerte, y le recorrió tan suave que le hacía cosquillas. Harry se mordió un labio, repentinamente incómodo. Sin dejar de jugar, Malfoy continuó—. Durante el partido pude sentir tu magia por todo el estadio. Expandiéndose y rodeándome. Al principio me sentí aturdido, pero cuando te me acercaste para atrapar la snitch, fue tan claro que quedé petrificado. Supe de inmediato que eras tú. Y fue extraño, porque aunque te había visto en clases, nunca me había fijado realmente en ti. Pero igual, lo supe.

—No, Malfoy, espera.

—No, déjame terminar—. Malfoy volvió a su relato, mirando las manos con las que jugaba. Harry se calló por respeto—. Después de unos días, creí que habías estado escondiendo tu magia de mí a propósito. Que de alguna manera sabías que eras mi pareja, pero no querías que yo te encontrara. No niego que me desesperé un poco. Así que te acorralé en el baño—. Draco lo miró.

—Creí que querías pedir mi bendición para tu relación con Adrian. Por eso te dije que hicieras lo que tuvieras que hacer y te olvidaras de mí. Era mi forma de dártela.

—Estábamos hablando idiomas distintos. Creí que te refrías a que me permitías conquistarte. Y creí que me habías aceptado, de alguna manera. Así que te besé…

—No, espera, ya basta.

Harry se levantó y se paseó por la sala común. La falta del calor de las manos del rubio se le hizo extraña.

—Sé que cometí un error al imponerme ante ti con mi magia—intentó explicarse Malfoy, levantándose también. Parecía nervioso—Fui… irrespetuoso, y tienes derecho a enojarte conmigo.

—Dije, basta.

—Harry…

—Yo no puedo ser tu pareja.

Malfoy soltó el aire.

—Te estoy diciendo que sí. Eres tan obstinado como sólo un Potter puede ser, ¿lo sabías?

—Dijiste que sentiste mi magia por todo el estadio, Malfoy.

—Si.

—Pues eso es imposible. No soy tan poderoso. Es más, soy prácticamente un squib.

—Tienes razón, no puedo sentir tu magia ahora.

—¿Lo vez?

—Pero la sentí en el estadio, y la sentí cuando te besé. Y era la tuya. Estoy completamente seguro.

Harry lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿La sentiste… en el beso?

Malfoy suspiró y se acercó a Harry lentamente.

—Si. Firme y poderosa. Por todas partes.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"—_¿Puedo besarte?"_

"—_No"._

Harry encogió los pies sobre el sillón frente al fuego, y se abrazó de las rodillas. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor lejano del fuego sobre él. Todavía no lo había asimilado del todo. Le parecía tan ridículo que alguien como_ ÉL_ pudiera fijarse en un don nadie como _él_. Insensato. Impensable. Como si fuera parte de un sueño muy largo.

De hecho, si no hubiera sido por la mirada que Malfoy le lanzó esa mañana en el Gran Comedor, Harry seguiría pensando que lo ocurrido la noche pasada había sido una especie de ilusión causada por Morfeo.

"—_¿Puedo besarte?"_

Se sonrojó de sólo pensar en la proposición, al mismo tiempo que se pateaba mentalmente por la rápida, corta y ridícula contestación que había dado. Pero no había podido evitarlo. La palabra salió sola de su boca antes de ser procesada por su cerebro, como un escupo involuntario igualmente desagradable.

"—_No"._

Simple y claro.

"—_¿Por qué no? __"_

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con qué distraerse, pero lo único que encontró fue un par de alumnos de tercero jugando ajedrez mágico, una niña leyendo un libro de texto gigante que le recordó mucho a Hermione, y un apuesto muchacho de tez oscura comiendo una rana de chocolate. En resumen, nada. Y eso de muchachos apuestos, no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, realmente.

"—_N-No lo sé. No". _

Por un momento, deseó tener cerca a alguien conocido con quién hablar. Miró hacia afuera y vio la bruma sobre las montañas, señal de un próximo invierno frío. La navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y ya pronto tendrían que ir a casa a pasar las vacaciones. Se preguntó si su papá habría oído algo sobre el partido. Él no se había atrevido a contarles nada, por lo que si Adrian no se los había dicho en una de sus muchas cartas, lo más probable era que no supieran. Se imaginó la reacción de su madre al escuchar que se había quebrado el brazo. Lo movió. No, estaba bien. Sólo debía procurar no tener otro accidente de ahí hasta navidad, para suavizar su reacción de horror. Y, hablando de navidad, había olvidado comprar los regalos en Hogsmeade la vez pasada.

_Maldita sea, otra vez pensando en eso…_

Suspiró, seguro de que jamás podría quitárselo de la cabeza.

"—_Si. Firme y poderosa. Por todas partes."_

Sintió un escalofrío de placer por la espina que le tomó por sorpresa. Él había dicho que había sentido la magia de Harry. ¡Por todo el campo! Harry todavía estaba seguro de que Malfoy tenía algún tipo de confusión, pero le habían agradado tanto esas palabras que no podía evitar intentar auto convencerse de que eran ciertas.

—¿Harry?

El susodicho levantó la mirada perdida hacia Adrian, quien se encontraba de pie junto al sillón y lo miraba con un dejo de preocupación.

—¿Mmh?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Te vez pensativo. Tú no eres pensativo. Te has estado comportando extraño este último tiempo, ¿lo sabías?

¿Qué si lo sabía? Claro que sí. Y todo por culpa de ese veela del demonio.

—No pasa nada. Me preocupan lo exámenes, es todo.

—Harry… no soy Hermione, soy tu hermano. _Sé_ que los exámenes jamás te preocupan. Aunque deberían.

Harry lanzó un chasquido de fastidio.

—No me lances sermones ahora, ¿quieres? Ya te dije que estoy bien.

Adrian suspiró, y Harry vio una línea de tristeza en su mirada. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a la sobreprotección de Adrian, no debería comportarse tan altanero. Pero en serio, quería estar solo y vivir ese momento irreal. No pudo evitar notar que hace dos minutos deseó estar conversando con alguien para olvidarlo.

Sí, se estaba comportando extraño.

—Ese malgenio tuyo por lo general significa que estás mintiendo—insistió Adrian. Harry lo miró, dispuesto a soltarle un ¡déjame en paz!

Pero Adrian se sentó en el suelo frente a él, muy cerca del fuego, y Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y hacer un movimiento brusco con la mano, listo para agarrarlo de la túnica. Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían, bajó la mano lentamente, y relajó los músculos. Adrian se suavizó también al ver que Harry se había calmado. Miró a su espalda, hacia el fuego que crepitaba, y salió de ese sector para sentarse sobre la manga del sillón. Se quedaron mirando las llamas, en silencio. Adrian soltó el aire y jugó con su pantalón.

—Sé que soy un poco antipático a veces—aventuró Adrian. Harry sonrió.

—¿A veces?

—Bueno, siempre. Pero es porque me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé, Adrian.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Tengo algo para ti. A modo de disculpa por mi sermón después del partido.

Harry lo miró extrañado, mientras Adrian rebuscaba en su túnica y sacaba algo redondo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Algo redondo y dorado.

Harry abrió la boca cuando Adrian se la acercó. Cuando la recibió, la snitch abrió sus alas y aleteó entre sus dedos.

—Es la snitch que atrapaste en el partido. Así podrás practicar.

Harry miró a su hermano con la palabra en la boca, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Es en serio?

— Cuando yo me gradúe alguien tiene que reemplazarme en el equipo, ¿no? —Harry le sonrió, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Se preguntó si Adrian sabría realmente lo que eso significaba para él. El pelirrojo suspiró—. Tú sabes que no importa en qué problema estés metido, que siempre puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Harry levantó la mirada. Sonrió.

—Sí. Lo sé.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry volvió a acomodar los libros en sus brazos, sintiendo que el peso aumentaba a cada minuto. Anoche había terminado por fin los diez pergaminos para transformaciones, y no se había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de textos que se le habían acumulado. Debió haber trabajado en la biblioteca, pero ni modo.

Sintiendo que le picaba la nariz, trató de rascarse restregándose con el brazo mientras doblaba una esquina, causando que casi se le cayeran la mitad de los libros. Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, y los acomodó como pudo haciendo extraños movimientos con el cuerpo.

—Harry…

El pelinegro se congeló en su sitio en una extraña posición, sintiendo que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza. La volteó, para encontrarse con la figura del hombre que le había estado robando el sueño y la tranquilidad lo que llevaba de ese año escolar.

Malfoy giró la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, mientras Harry comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de que se lo tragase la tierra. Carraspeando, se volvió lentamente para encararlo.

—Buenos días—le dijo, lo más dignamente que pudo. Malfoy asintió, estirando su elegante túnica de calle. Harry se sintió un poco intimidado por tanta elegancia. Esperó que no hubiese visto su camisa desarreglada y sus grandes jeans muggles. Por primera vez entendió el fastidio de Lily cada vez que iban de compras y él insistía en la comodidad por sobre la belleza de las prendas.

—¿Mucho que estudiar?

—Mcgonagall—dijo Harry simplemente. Malfoy volvió a asentir, sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Malfoy miró sus zapatos y Harry movió la nariz, rogando que dejara de molestarle. Harry lo miró, rogándole, pero Malfoy no parecía entender lo que trataba de transmitirle.

—Y… tú…

—¿Te molestaría ayudarme?—interrumpió Harry, sintiendo que estornudaría. Malfoy pareció reaccionar, aunque perdido, y asintió por tercera vez.

—Sí…Ehh… Sí, sí, claro—le dijo, acercándose para agarrar los libros. Harry volteó y se restregó la nariz contra la mano, rascándose. Se sintió tan aliviado que por un momento no le importó que fuera justamente el super-elegante multimillonario Malfoy quien estuviera a su espalda, esperando— ¿Estás bien?

Claro, que ahora sí se acordaba.

—S-Sí, lo lamento.

—¿Estás resfriado?

—No, no. Alergias—inventó, acercándose para liberar los brazos del rubio. Pero aunque Malfoy hizo un ademán de devolverlos, pareció pensárselo dos veces, y volvió a acogerlos en su regazo.

—Probablemente debería llevarlos—. Harry lo miró extrañado, mientras Malfoy parecía estar lidiando con una situación nueva para él. Su rostro era el de alguien que intentaba resolver un problema matemático, más que el de quien pretende ayudar a otro a llevar libros.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, bueno. Eso creo, ¿no? Quiero decir…

—Está bien, falta poco para llegar a la biblioteca, no es para tanto. Puedo llevarlos.

—Sí, pero Pansy dijo… quiero decir… creo que debería acompañarte… a la biblioteca.

Se quedaron mirando, pero Harry finalmente asintió. Malfoy pareció suspirar tranquilo, y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos desiertos. Muchos de los alumnos aún estaban desayunando, por no contar los que estaban durmiendo. No por nada era fin de semana.

—Te levantaste temprano—puntualizó Malfoy, más por conversar que por otra cosa. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—La biblioteca cierra antes hoy, ya sabes. Quería salir del problema lo antes posible.

—Claro. Entiendo.

Carraspeo. Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde el camino se dividía en dos, y Malfoy miró a ambos lados, como cerciorándose de que el paso estuviera libre de gente, antes de doblar tranquilamente a la derecha. Harry lo miró de reojo, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por un momento.

—Y… ¿Qué tarea hacías?—aventuró Malfoy, siguiendo con la conversación.

—Transformación de cerámicas en metal.

—Oh… hechizos simples.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de soltar un "_Aha"_ y enmudecer al segundo siguiente. Esa conversación no estaba yendo por un buen camino. No quería que Malfoy descubriera de pronto hasta qué nivel podía Harry llegar al patetismo. Lanzó un suspiro que Malfoy logró captar, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Y… ¿qué clase de música te gusta?—le preguntó el rubio ahora. Harry tuvo que pensar en la respuesta, porque nunca nadie se lo había preguntado.

—ehh… no lo sé, en realidad… me gusta escuchar a Helius Doggle a veces. Pero no todas sus canciones me gustan.

Malfoy soltó un "_ah", _y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

— ¿Y tú?—aventuró Harry.

—_Eternal Potions._

—¿_Eternal Potions_?—Malfoy asintió—¿Bromeas?

—¿Los conoces?

— Adrian suele torturarme con ellos durante las vacaciones—. Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo, como si el ser comparado con su hermano fuera un insulto—. Pero en serio, ¿te gustan?—Malfoy alzó una ceja en vez de repetir la respuesta—. Es raro.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre te imaginé como un amante de la música clásica. Confieso que la imagen que tengo ahora en mi cabeza es un poco perturbadora.

Malfoy estiró el labio en una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Y cómo me imaginas ahora?

—Saltando sobre los sillones igual que Adrian.

Malfoy hizo ahora una evidente expresión de desagrado.

—Un Malfoy no salta sobre los sillones. Un Malfoy disfruta de la buena música _sentado_ en un sillón.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Lo sé. Pero sigue siendo perturbador.

—Dejaré de oírlos—sentenció. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Llegaron a una nueva esquina, justo cuando se oían las voces de estudiantes acercándose desde la izquierda. Malfoy se congeló en su sitio con una expresión tensa en el rostro, temiendo de cruzar hacia el otro camino. Harry borró su sonrisa. Suspirando con tristeza, agarró suavemente los libros del regazo de Malfoy, y se alejó de él en el momento justo en el que dos chicas de Ravenclaw doblaban hacia ellos. Malfoy lo miró extrañado, mientras Harry observaba sus zapatos, esperando a que las dos brujas pasaran. Cuando sus cacareos se oyeron lo suficientemente lejos, el Gry soltó el aire.

—No tienes que ayudarme con esto—le dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Malfoy parpadeó, mientras Harry apretaba los libros contra él y retomaba su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Por supuesto, Malfoy no quería que lo vieran con Harry. ¿Por qué habría de querer algo como eso? Le había pasado con mucha gente antes, y aunque no debería sorprenderle esa actitud del rubio (tomando en cuenta que es uno de los más populares de la escuela), no pudo evitar pensar que era doloroso. Lanzó un nuevo suspiro.

Pero por alguna razón, los pasos del Slytherin siguieron oyéndose a su espalda.

Harry volteó, extrañado. Efectivamente, lo había seguido. Se quedaron mirando.

—Harry…

—Es extraño que me llames así. Hemos hablado muy pocas veces antes.

—No voy a llamarte "Potter"—escupió el apellido con tanto desprecio, que Harry se sintió ofendido. Miró a Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que no has comprendido muy bien la situación, Malfoy. Un Potter es exactamente lo que soy.

—No, tú eres diferente—Malfoy lo dijo con tanta certeza, que Harry se sintió descolocado. Y un poco tocado en el corazón.

—No me conoces, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

—Simplemente lo sé. Lo veo.

—Eres muy prejuicioso, ¿lo sabías?

Y Harry continuó caminando.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry mordió su pan tostado porque no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que cada movimiento que hiciera terminaría en un total desastre que lo avergonzaría delante de todo el gran comedor. Y especialmente, delante de la persona que en ese momento tenía sus ojos fijos en él. Como los había tenido toda la semana.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como esa. Le era extraño estar en la encrucijada de sentirse incómodo porque alguien mira demasiado, y sentirse con la necesidad de checar que ese alguien lo estuviera mirando al mismo tiempo. Harry hacía esfuerzos por no voltear. De verdad que sí. Ponía toda su voluntad a ello. Pero, al parecer, dicha voluntad no era de las más fuertes, porque siempre se encontraba a sí mismo rotando el rostro. Y siempre se tropezaba con el par de ojos grises fijos en su dirección.

¿Y qué si de pronto se tropezaba? ¿O caía a una zanja? ¿O se le derramaba un poco de la sopa de la cuchara? ¿O le llegaba una bomba de pintura de Peeves en la cabeza?

¿Cómo podía alguien vivir en paz con ese tipo de preocupaciones, por el amor de Merlín?

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ellas antes?

—¿Harry?

Harry levantó la vista hacia Ron, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Ah?

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?—Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Dejó su tostada lo más elegantemente que pudo sobre su plato y se limpió la boca con una servilleta, esperando que no hubiera quedado mermelada en ella.

—Disculpa, estaba distraído.

—Decíamos que sería genial que pasáramos la Navidad juntos. Quiero decir, Noche Buena con nuestras familias, y el 25 salir de campo o algo, nosotros con nuestros hermanos. Queríamos proponerlo a nuestros padres.

—Me parece una excelente idea—apoyó Harry, con la esperanza de poder encontrarse con los gemelos. Le caían tan bien ese par. Se reía montones con ellos. Y si estaban invitados los hermanos, eso significaba que Adrian iría. O sea, Harry tenía su permiso asegurado.

—Le escribo a mi mamá, entonces—dijo Ron, tragando un pedazo de manzana—. Tú háblalo con Adrian, y que él lo hable con tu mamá.

—No es como si pudiera ser de otra forma—asintió Harry, poniéndole más azúcar a su café.

—Oye, ¿le hice algo a Malfoy que no recuerde?

Harry miró a Ron extrañado.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No ha parado de mirar en esta dirección.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry se restregó las manos mientras el profesor Flitwick se subía a su tarima. Sentía que comenzaba a transpirar.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún objeto punzante con el cual herirse, o algo que le hiciera desmayarse, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Hermione lo miró de reojo con preocupación, y luego se acercó a él para hablarle en susurros.

—¿Quieres que hable con el profesor?—le preguntó ella, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su brazo, en un modo de soporte. ¿Hablar con el profesor? No, de ninguna manera. Eso lo dejaría en ridículo por siempre. Harry tomó aire.

—No, no es necesario. Estoy bien. Gracias, Hermione.

—¿Estás seguro?

El profesor Flitwick logró subirse a su tarima y volteó, con su varita en las manos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Harry tragó saliva, y sus ojos voltearon irremediablemente hacia el rubio que, gracias a todos los cielos, no estaba mirando en su dirección.

—Muy bien—dijo el profesor con entusiasmo—. La manera de mover la varita es hacer un ocho de arriba hacia abajo, siempre comenzando hacia su lado izquierdo. Así. Háganlo.

Todos imitaron el movimiento con la varita. Harry tomó aire y también la imitó. Miró hacia los lados. Gracias al cielo, Dean estaba del otro lado del salón. No había peligro de explosión.

El profesor continuó:

—Luego, la palabra correcta es _Phiromenti_. Se escribe con P y H, para los que quieran anotarlo. Es el mismo sistema del _Aquamenti_, pero con el fuego, así que el proceso no les será tan extraño. Lo que queremos hoy, más que aprender a hacer fuego, es controlarlo. Sin embargo, deben siempre recordar que el fuego es mucho más difícil de manejar que el agua, y por ende, más peligroso. Por esa misma razón, debo pedirles que separen sus sillas unas de otras, sólo por precaución.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se mareaba, mientras comenzaba el chirrido de las sillas al moverse. Tomó aire e hizo un esfuerzo por imitar a los demás.

—Bien, entonces… _Phiromenti_

Una pequeña bola de fuego salió de la varita del profesor, iluminándole el rostro. Todos la observaron en silencio.

—La gracia de éste hechizo es que con un poco de entrenamiento, la bola puede crecer… —la bola creció un poco —, podemos moverla… —la bola comenzó a moverse en círculos lentamente, y fue tomando velocidad, hasta que sólo fue un aro anaranjado ante sus ojos—, y lanzarlas.

La bola de fuego salió disparada y se esfumó a mitad de camino, causando una pequeña explosión de aire que calentó el rostro de Harry. El pelinegro se estremeció.

—Es su turno, chicos. Iré paseando por sus puestos para verlos.

Y la tortura comenzó. Un coro de _Phiromentis_ a su alrededor y de pequeñas explosiones lumínicas que hicieron al corazón de Harry detenerse.

Flum

Flum

Flum

Llamas por todas partes, calientes.

Harry trató de concentrarse en su propia varita. La encontró tiritando bajo su toque.

—_Phiromenti_

Nada pasó. Tragó saliva e intentó de nuevo.

— _Phiromenti_

Nada. No sabía si sentirse agradecido o preocupado de que el hechizo no funcionara.

¡FLUM!

El hechizo de Dean explotó en un ruido sordo del otro lado del salón.

—¿Señor Potter?

Harry miró a su alrededor. Sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía, y sólo entonces comprendió que de alguna manera, se encontraba de pie, y todo el salón lo estaba mirando. Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar hacia el Sly.

—Baño.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de abandonar el salón, a pesar de los llamados del profesor.

Sin embargo, no fue al baño. Se alejó tanto como pudo del salón de Encantamientos, directo hacia las puertas de entrada, y corrió hacia el lago. Sólo cuando sintió el agua sobre su rostro completo, pudo sentir un poco de calma.

Sólo cuando necesitó respirar sacó la cabeza del agua y se tiró sobre la hierba, llenando de aire sus pulmones.

**HPHPHPHP**

Como aún no terminaba la hora de clase, Harry no sentía ninguna necesidad de volver a la sala común. A decir verdad, le daba un poco de vergüenza. Así que se había recostado contra un árbol, y jugaba con la snitch que Adrian le había regalado, soltándola y volviéndola a agarrar antes de que se alejara de su alcance. No se percató de la presencia detrás de él, hasta que una mano de dedos largos agarró la pelotita dorada antes que él y le causó un susto de muerte.

—Me está gustando esto de capear clases. Debería hacerlo más a menudo.

Harry volteó hacia la persona que le había hablado (por supuesto, no había que pensar mucho para saber quién era) y flectó las rodillas, apoyándolas contra su pecho.

—No estoy capeando clases.

—En encantamientos no estás… No que me queje. Como te dije, me está gustando bastante—. Harry se rió. Negó con la cabeza, y trató de recuperar la snitch, pero Malfoy la alejó de su alcance. Harry lo miró extrañado. Malfoy bajó la vista por un momento, manteniendo la snitch apretada contra su pecho—. ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?—. Harry pestañeó, extrañado por esa pregunta. Malfoy se corrigió rápidamente—. Por lo de los prejuicios, y los Potters, y todo eso.

—Oh. No, no estoy enojado. Sólo era un comentario.

El veela alzó una ceja lentamente.

—¿Siempre haces ese tipo de comentarios?

—Bueno, soy un Potter. Voy directo al grano.

Malfoy soltó un bufido mezclado con risa. Era obvio esa era una especie de sutil recriminación, y Harry se preguntó si había sido inteligente soltarlo. Ese era su problema. A veces era tan impulsivo que no pensaba antes de hablar, y terminaba diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentía.

—Ya entendí. Eres un Potter. Supongo que puedo vivir con eso—. Harry sonrió. Intentó recuperar la snitch otra vez, pero Malfoy volvió a alejarla—. ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido.

—Me sentí un poco mareado. Estoy bien.

—¿Debería cargarte hasta la enfermería?

Harry se rió de la expresión insegura del rubio al decirlo.

—Sé que soy débil, pero no necesito que me carguen a ninguna parte. Pero gracias de todas formas—. Harry sonrió—. ¿Podrías pasarme ahora mi snitch?

—Ven por ella.

—Eso es lo que he estado intentando hacer durante toda la conversación.

Malfoy suspiró.

—Está bien.

Estiró la snitch en su dirección. Pero en vez de soltarla cuando Harry la agarró, el veela la arrastró hacia su cuerpo, llevándose a Harry consigo. Quedaron tan cerca, que Harry podía verle las pestañas. Y las rayas gris oscuro de sus irises plateados. Y sentir sus narices tocándose. Y sentir un racimo de aliento que salía de sus labios. ¿Por casualidad se había desmayado a causa de su cuasi ataque de pánico dentro del salón, y esto era alguna especie de sueño?

Los ojos del rubio se desviaron de los de Harry y recorrieron el rostro del gryffindor, como si intentara reconocerlo. Conocer pedazos que sólo se conocen a esa distancia. Y fue eso lo que causó el término de su sueño. Porque Malfoy frunció el entrecejo.

Antes de que pudiera prepararse, el veela adelantó uno de sus largos dedos y lo posó sobre su frente tan suavemente que parecía más una caricia que una indicación. Harry abrió sus ojos, un poco asustado por lo que el calor de un pequeño dedo podía causarle. Un cosquilleo suave sobre su piel formando una línea.

Una línea en forma de rayo.

Harry se alejó con rapidez, y se tapó la cicatriz con el pelo nuevamente.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—No es nada.

Harry no quería decirlo. No que no estuviera agradecido con la vida, pero esa cicatriz era un constante recordatorio de quién era él: el hermano que se salvó por estar en el momento y lugar correctos. Harry se peinó el cabello sobre su frente con los dedos.

—Es una marca que me quedó después de esa noche. La que mi hermano venció a…—Harry hizo un ademán con la mano, para no tener que decirlo. El veela formó una elegante "o" con los labios y asintió en silencio.

—Oh… entiendo.

Sintiéndose un poco incómodo, Harry miró su reloj.

—Es casi la hora de salida. Creo que debería volverme a mi sala común.

—No, espera—. Draco lo agarró de los brazos y lo obligó a mantenerse sentado. Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pero el slytherin se quedó callado, pensando en algo que decirle. Harry lo vio tomar aire—. Podríamos… quedarnos. Aquí. Y… conversar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pues… no sé… de… —miró hacia los alrededores—¿Lechuzas?

Harry frunció el entrecejo y soltó otra carcajada.

—¿Lechuzas?—preguntó con incredulidad.

—¿No te gustan?

—Sí, pero no sé mucho de lechuzas, la verdad.

—Bueno, yo tampoco. Tengo un águila.

Harry se preguntó si era el único que encontraba extraña esa conversación. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ver esa expresión de incomodidad en Draco Malfoy era digna de ser pagada. Tan tierna.

Se habría quedado a verla toda la vida si no fuera por la figura pelirroja de Ronald Weasley buscándolo por los jardines. Preocupado de los problemas que eso podría acarrear, Harry se levantó de un salto, para la sorpresa del veela.

—Han venido a buscarme. Creo que debería irme.

—Oh. Claro. Seguro.

—Bien… adiós.

Harry corrió hacia el pelirrojo, que al verlo alzó las manos al cielo, causando una risa en Harry. Y mientras se alejaban, Draco Malfoy se golpeaba la frente con su propio puño repetidas veces.

**HPHPHPHP**

—¿Haaaaary?

—¿Ah?

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás en la luna todo el tiempo?—preguntó el pelirrojo, dejando su pluma en el tintero, y mirándolo con fastidio. Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¡Dios, se estaba comportando como un idiota últimamente! Todo por culpa de ese arrogante y creído veela que tenía la mala costumbre de comportarse como el idiota que es (de esa forma tan… mejor dejarlo en linda) en un momento y al minuto siguiente, como una especie de cachorrito que quiere hablar de lechuzas. ¿Cómo no iba a estar en la luna así?

—No, estoy preocupado porque tengo muchas tareas—. Gracias a Merlín y los cuatro fundadores, ninguno de los dos ahondó más.

—No debiste irte así de Encantamientos, compañero. Flitwick estaba furioso—recalcó Ron, como si Harry no lo supiera ya.

—Cuando te pregunté me dijiste que estabas bien—siguió Hermione, metiendo el dedo en la herida, y retorciéndolo, sólo por si no había sido lo suficientemente doloroso.

—Porque lo estaba. Sólo que después… no sé, no pude controlarme. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa ahora? Quiero terminar este maldito informe de DCAO e irme a dormir debajo de un árbol, o algo por el estilo.

—Hermano, afuera está nevando, ¿estás loco?

Harry suspiró, mirando a Ron con un poco de rabia… un poco.

—Bien, a tirarle bolas de nieve al Sauce Boxeador, a robarle Plantas Alucinógenas a Sprout, a dormir, ¡lo que sea, menos escribir informes!

Esta vez, Ron pareció sentir que su fastidio podía ser compartido con Hermione.

—¿Por casualidad algún slytherin le tiró un hechizo que le causa menstruación, o algo parecido?

—Tal vez sufre de bipolaridad y no nos habíamos dado cuenta—aceptó Hermione la oferta.

—Ha, ha—rió Harry falsamente, para meter la nariz en el libro, y buscar una página—. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el capítulo de los cíclopes? Sé que estaba por aquí en alguna parte.

—Creo que lo vi cerca del de los veelas. Déjame ver—le dijo, sorprendentemente, Ron. Los otros dos lo quedaron mirando—¿Qué? Sólo vi los dibujitos, no leí nada.

Oh, bueno. El mundo no estaba al revés, después de todo.

—Hablando de veelas, ¿han notado que Malfoy no ha tenido muchos accidentes estos últimos días?—comentó Hermione mientras buscaba un libro en su mochila. Ron asintió. Harry trató de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas escondiéndose tras una mano—. Y no ha peleado con Adrian últimamente, así que tal vez Harry tenía razón y era su pareja. En una de esas ya se llevan bien.

—No sé por qué, pero lo dudo—comentó Ron, buscando un cíclope entre los dibujos del libro.

—¿Tienes una mejor explicación?

—No. Pero igual no me imagino a Adrian con Malfoy, y prefiero quedarme así, gracias.

—Eres un mata-pasiones de lo peor—siguió la chica, ordenando la información que había recaudado por orden alfabético. Harry se hundió en su asiento—. El amor de un veela es exactamente lo que Adrian necesita. Una persona que lo ame por lo que es y no por ser el niño que vivió. Cualquier persona en el mundo desearía ser la pareja de un veela, y no creo que Adrian sea la excepción.

—No sé si es tan buena idea—contraatacó Ron—. Mira, Harry, aquí están los cíclopes.

—Gracias, Ron—dijo Harry, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Hermione, en cambio, se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pero es que… no me vas a decir que no es raro. Quiero decir… las parejas de los veelas no son necesariamente conocidos. Puede ser cualquiera. ¿Cómo un veela va a amar a una persona con la que no ha hablado nunca?

Le hubiese gustado decirle a Ron que estaba equivocado. En verdad que sí. Pero sus palabras le llegaron tan al corazón, que Harry tuvo que voltear la vista hacia otro lado, a ver si es que se podía esconder aún más.

Era una buena pregunta.

¿Cómo podía Malfoy amarlo, si antes de identificarlo como pareja, no se había tomado la molestia ni de mirarlo? ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry estiró la mano. Cuando sintió que el libro tiraba, lo soltó, y éste flotó por el aire hasta la estantería de la biblioteca a la que pertenecía. Tomó otro libro y repitió la operación, suspirando. La bibliotecaria le había pedido el favor, y Harry no había tenido el valor de decirle que no. Mucho menos después de toda la confianza que ella le había dado durante todo ese tiempo.

¡Dios, como odiaba la biblioteca! Era demasiado grande, demasiado silenciosa, demasiado soporífera. Era cosa de pisar dentro y Harry ya sentía un sueño de los mil horrores que lo hacía demorarse montones en terminar los ensayos. ¿Por qué sino pasaría tanto tiempo ahí dentro? Pero no había caso. No podía hacerlos en la sala común, no con tanta gente ruidosa a su alrededor. Al final siempre terminaba jugando ajedrez mágico en vez de escribir.

Cuando se acercó a la sección de Criaturas Mágicas, no pudo evitar que sus ojos giraran hacia la palabra "veelas" de ese hermoso libro encuadernado en negro.

"_Veelas, recopilación. Parte 1"_

Posó un dedo sobre él y acarició el borde, indeciso. Esto lo perseguía por todas partes. O era eso, o él lo buscaba inconscientemente… Bueno, mejor dejarlo en la duda. La cosa era que no había podido sacarse las palabras de Ron de su cabeza, por mucho que lo intentó. Irónicamente, mientras más lo intentaba, más se acordaba. ¡Aleluya! La semana de las incoherencias le había encontrado.

_Qué diablos_

Chasqueó la lengua y lo tomó. Le costó voltearlo y acomodarse, tomando en cuenta su enorme tamaño. Comenzó a hojearlo, pasando página por página tranquilamente, sin animarse a leer. Extrañamente, tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo.

Veía frases sueltas en algunas páginas, leyendo los apartados, los títulos…

"_Los veelas pueden ser criaturas muy volubles. Pasan de una emoción a la otra con gran facilidad"_

"_En busca de la pareja perdida. Cómo y dónde buscar."_

"_(…) su poder se puede describir como una mezcla entre un Confundus y un Imperius. A diferencia del hechizo prohibido, el Encanto no puede manejar a voluntad los pensamientos del afectado, sino simplemente confundirlo. Le implanta una idea fija en la mente, haciéndolo actuar en consecuencia. El resultado puede ir del deseo de impresionarla/lo, hasta una excitación involuntaria que deja al afectado a merced de la criatura en cuestión."_

"_Las singularidades de los sexos. Machos vs hembras"_

"_(…) durante el período de conquista, el veela (macho o hembra) siente una gran necesidad sexual que le empuja a buscar a su pareja constantemente. La intensión final de este síntoma no es otro que el del enlace, donde la potencial pareja lo/la acepta como acompañante mediante el coito."_

Por Merlín, qué manera horrorosa de decirlo.

—¿Sintiéndote curioso?

Si no fuera porque recordó a última hora que estaba en la biblioteca, habría lanzado un vergonzoso gritito de susto. Volteó rápidamente con una mano en el corazón, y miró al dueño de sus sueños, sus pensamientos y su pesadillas, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, es espeluznante!

Malfoy rió entre dientes.

—No, es divertido.

—Para ti.

—No lo niego—. Harry rodó los ojos y colocó el libro en su lugar—. ¡No, no, no! Me gusta cómo te vez con ese libro. Me hace pensar que tienes curiosidad sobre mí.

—Muy gracioso.

Harry tomó otro grueso de libros, y se dirigió a la sección de Aritmancia, que quedaba al fondo. Malfoy lo siguió silenciosamente por detrás, como una sombra. Harry doblo hacia la derecha, buscando la sección ARIT. 304.4562F, y luego estirando el brazo para que éste se posara en su lugar. Pero cuando volteo hacia la esquina con la intención de dirigirse a Estudios Muggles, se encontró con Draco Maloy cerrándole el paso.

Otra vez.

—Me gusta este lugar. Está alejado de las mesas—declaró el rubio, indicando a su alrededor con el dedo. Harry observó a sus lados, encontrándole la razón.

—Ahá. Es que está al fondo.

—Me di cuenta. ¿Me trajiste por eso?

—No te traje por eso… quiero decir… no te traje, vine a dejar un libro. Y ya terminé, así que me voy.

Draco dio un paso al lado, impidiéndole seguir. Harry deseó haberse quedado en su lugar, porque ahora el cuerpo del rubio estaba mucho más cerca que antes. Y su rostro a un palmo del suyo. Y su presencia rodeándolo todo. Y sus piernas se sentían como mantequilla y Harry odiaba y amaba la sensación en partes iguales. Cuando Malfoy susurró cerca de su rostro, el Gry pudo sentir el vientecito de su aliento sobre su piel. Harry lo vio acercarse, pero en último minuto, el rostro pálido dio un giro inesperado y posó los labios cerca del oído del pelinegro:

—Creo que deberías dejar esos libros aquí. Nadie va a extrañarlos, de todas formas.

—Tú… quiero decir, yo… quiero decir, no tienes cómo saberlo.

Malfoy sonrió. Agarró los libros y los arrancó de los brazos de Harry, dejándolo sin escudo, indefenso. Harry siguió los libros con la mirada, de sus manos a un área libre del estante de Aritmancia. Como si eso pudiera sacarlo de la situación. De la expectación. Del deseo.

—¿Ves? Mucho mejor.

Harry se obligó a sonreír, pero ésta se quedó congelada en su rostro cuando sintió que esos dedos de pianista se posaban suavemente sobre sus manos y subían por sus brazos lentamente. Harry creyó por un momento que seguiría subiendo, pero las manos se cerraron sobre sus codos y lo tiraron hacia el veela.

Y antes de saber qué estaba pasando, tenía esos labios sobre los suyos nuevamente. Húmedos y excitantes luchando por abrirle la boca y meter la lengua. El agarre era duro, desesperado. Igual que la lengua que lamía los labios de Harry con la clara intensión de hacerse paso. Harry jadeó, y abrió la boca, aceptando el contacto, medi excitado, medio asustado. ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? ¿Y si su limitada experiencia se notaba demasiado? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que Harry era la peor opción de pareja que podía haberse buscado?

_¿Cómo un veela va a amar a una persona con la que no ha hablado nunca?_

Harry se separó bruscamente. Malfoy intentó recuperar el contacto, pero Harry lo esquivó, aún jadeando y con las mejillas coloradas. Le pareció oír un quejido de decepción de parte del veela, que apoyó su cabeza en la frente de Harry como quien se derrite contra una pared. Por varios segundos, lo único que se oyó fue las respiraciones de ambos, antes de que el rubio se separara y lo mirara cabreado.

—¿Por qué no simplemente caes, como los demás?—Harry lo miró asombrado, mientras el rubio daba vueltas de un lado al otro del corredor. No supo si sentirse ofendido o culpable.

—Lo lamento. No puedo.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—No hiciste nada.

—¿Entonces? Lo único que pido es un beso. Uno. Uno nada más, para poder irme a dormir tranquilo y aguantar otra semana.

Ese debía ser el deseo sexual hacia la pareja que describía el libro.

—Lo lamento… No lo hago con mal, lo juro.

—¡Por Salazar!, no es tan difícil, ¿o sí?

Si quería que se enojara, pues lo había logrado.

—Discúlpame por no ser de esos que anda besuqueando a la gente por los pasillos—se defendió Harry. Malfoy lo miró como si lo hubieran insultado.

—No soy una persona cualquiera de un pasillo, soy un veela, y tú eres mi pareja.

—No soy tu pareja, soy un chico cualquiera con el que un día decidiste hablar por primera vez hace pocas semanas. Hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabías mi nombre completo, Malfoy. No puedes culparme por sentirme un poco confundido de…—Harry hizo un círculo horizontal con el dedo—… esto.

Malfoy dejó de hacer un hoyo en el piso de tantas vueltas, y se detuvo a mirarlo con extrañeza.

—¿Entonces es eso? ¿Estás confundido?—lo dijo con tanta simpleza, que Harry sintió vergüenza de sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué tú no encuentras esta situación extraña?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero no puedo evitarlo…

Harry observó el rostro del rubio con decepción.

_No podía evitarlo._

—Sí, eso me temía.

El pelinegro intentó salir de su encierro, pero el cuerpo del veela volvió a ponérsele enfrente.

—Sé que intentas decirme algo, pero no lo capto, Harry.

Harry suspiró con tristeza, y alzó la vista hacia el Gran Malfoy con un dejo de desencanto.

Tal vez era mejor salir de la duda de una vez por todas.

—Tú… ¿Qué… qué sientes de verdad? Quiero decir… ¿Por mí? ¿Sólo quieres de… bueno, de eso? ¿Por algún misterio del universo te levantaste un día, y decidiste que querías acostarte con el hermano de tu enemigo? ¿O decidiste que me amabas sin razón aparente?

Malfoy parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta. El rubio frunció el entrecejo. Harry apretó los labios, nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no te amo—declaró Malfoy como si fuera obvio. Pero para Harry no lo era, y un peso se alojó en su pecho y se endureció a velocidad de la luz. Una parte de su conciencia le dijo que era de esperarse, pero la otra aún había tenido un poquito de esperanzas. Pero el veela no se detuvo allí—sería extraño que te amase. Como dijiste, no te conozco. No sé quien eres. Antes de ese juego de Quidditch, jamás me había preocupado de mirar a nadie que no fuera de mi círculo íntimo, y bueno… tú eres un Gryffindor y eres bastante tímido.

—Está bien, Malfoy, ya entendí.

Harry asintió y trató de irse nuevamente, pero Malfoy le cortó el paso otra vez, lo agarró de los brazos y le subió la barbilla con un dedo, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Ese día, cuando te vi por primera vez en el campo… quiero decir, cuando te vi de verdad, no pude entender cómo no me había fijado antes. Simplemente supe que eras tú, que siempre habías estado ahí, y que yo había sido tan estúpido que no me había dado cuenta. No sabes lo que es mirar a una persona y saber que es tu alma gemela, Harry—. Harry quería preguntarle cómo era, pero no se atrevía. Supuso que el Slytherin lo vio en sus ojos, porque contestó de todas maneras—. No te amo. Aún. Pero sé que eres tú, que debo conocer todo de ti, y que cuando lo haga, te amaré de todas formas. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente asintió, tratando de evitar que la sonrisa de satisfacción saliera a la luz.

—Pero no te voy a negar que estoy tan caliente que no puedo dormir—. Por supuesto, tenía que romper el momento. Qué tipo éste—. ¿No puedes darme un beso? ¿Uno?

—Ya te lo di.

—No. Te lo robé.

—Entonces no te mereces otro, Malfoy—. Bromeó Harry. Malfoy sonrió.

—Yo creo que sí—. El veela se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a un palmo de los labios de Harry, y susurró—: Y es Draco, no Malfoy.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos en un beso suave.

**Lamento la demora. Me costó horrores excribir este capítulo, en serio, jajaja. Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es un capi bastante romanticón. Pero era necesario, jajaja. **

**Como sea. Gracias por lees y feliz navidad!**


	6. Chapter 6

6.-

El invierno llegó y el césped comenzó a teñirse de blanco. Harry detestaba el frío, y por sobre todo, la nieve. El hecho de que le recordara cierto accidente era sólo parte de su malestar. Así que Harry miraba con desagrado el techo del Gran Comedor, mientras los copos de nieve falsos caían lentamente como plumas y se desvanecían antes de llegar a los alumnos.

Adiós a los descansos bajo los árboles. Bienvenidas las tardes en la biblioteca. Genial.

Se oyó un aleteo, y las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar, dejando la correspondencia de sus respectivos dueños. Harry estaba tan ensimismado mirando la nieve mágica, que no vio llegar el periódico que caía sobre su plato de cereal con leche, la cual se derramó por toda la mesa. Y por todo Harry también.

—Ups, lo siento Harry—se disculpó Hermione, sacando el profeta del plato y sacudiéndolo. Seguramente no calculó que, irremediablemente, los anteojos de Harry seguirían manchándose de leche con esa acción. Hermione lo miró semi arrepentida—. ¿Ups?

Y Harry la habría perdonado. Se habría reído de lo estúpido de la situación, y habría seguido comiendo los cereales que aún quedaban en su plato, si no hubiese sido por el sonido que oyó cuando se sacó los anteojos para limpiarlos. Ese sonido que le hizo desear que la tierra se abriese, y se lo tragase con ella.

Esa risa, mejor conocida como la risa de Draco Malfoy.

Genial, el miedo que había tenido durante todo ese tiempo de hacer el ridículo en frente de él se había hecho realidad al fin.

Sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían, se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta principal.

—¿A dónde vas?

Ese otro inoportuno sonido a su espalda era su hermano.

Adrian estaba sentado en la mesa de Gry, del lado del pasillo, y volteado hacia él para poder mirarlo. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Al baño, ¿quieres entrar conmigo?—eso fue dicho irónicamente.

El pelirrojo pareció sorprenderse un poco del desastre de su uniforme, pero no dijo nada.

—No, gracias—también irónico.

—Bien—iba a voltear.

—No, espera, no te vayas aún... Papá escribió.

_¿Y a mí qué?_

—Ya—Harry pudo notar que Adrian sostenía la carta en las manos. La tenía medio arrugada, y la miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Respondió sobre la salida para navidad.

Al fin una buena noticia.

—Genial. ¿Me iré contigo, como la última vez? No tomaremos ningún transporte público mágico de nuevo, ¿verdad? Toda esa gente no nos deja caminar.

—Dijo que no.

—¿No? ¿O sea que nos irá a dejar él mismo? ¿Incluso si voy contigo?

—No, Harry. Dijo que no a salir en Navidad.

Harry se quedó mirando a su hermano como medio minuto antes de poder procesar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Cómo?—bueno, no lo había procesado bien del todo. Pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sentir que la rabia se le salía por los poros—¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé.

—¡Pero lo hemos hecho antes! ¡Creí que si iba contigo no habría problema! ¿Es que acaso fuiste tan estúpido de no decirle que iría contigo? ¡Sabías que no me daría permiso de ir por mi cuenta, ¿es que eres idiota o lo hiciste a propósito?

—¡Oye! ¡Claro que le dije que irías conmigo, idiota, pero tampoco me dejó ir a mí!

Los dos Potter se quedaron mirando en silencio. Adrian enojado; Harry, con sorpresa.

— ¿No te dejó ir?

—No.

— ¿A ti?

— ¡No!

Harry pestañeó, como intentando encontrar algo de lógica en las nuevas decisiones de James Potter. Adrian se volteó, enojado, y lanzó la carta sobre la mesa. Esa era la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad que James no dejaba hacer algo a Adrian. En serio. Y Harry comenzaba a dudar de si el pelirrojo podría superar su primera negativa.

—Adrian, ¿qué está pasando?

—No lo sé. Le escribí como tres veces tratando de convencerlo. Le escribí hasta a mamá, pero ella me dijo lo mismo.

—¿Mamá está de acuerdo? Pero siempre le han gustado los Weasley, ¿qué problema podría haber con que nos juntásemos con ellos?

—No sé. Tal vez debería hacer una huelga de hambre o algo así…

Harry miró al suelo, dejando de oír las alocadas ideas de Adrian para convencer a sus padres, y concentrándose en los hechos. Por un lado, se sentía un poquito feliz de que Adrian conociera el sabor de las negativas de papá, pero por otro, no le era conveniente. La única manera de que Harry pudiera salir a divertirse legalmente (o sea, sin escapar a escondidas, y cosas como esas) era con la compañía de Adrian. Y si a Adrian dejaban de darle permiso (por cualquier falta que haya cometido), entonces Harry estaba condenado a una vida de encierro.

Esto no era bueno. Nada, nada bueno.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sacudió la varita con rabia, con tanta fuerza, y a tal velocidad, que se transformó en una línea gruesa ante sus ojos. Si antes su vida era un desastre, ahora era peor. Maldito su padre, maldita su madre, maldito su estúpido hermano por hacer que lo castigaran (cualquiera sea la razón), y, en resumen, maldita toda su maldita familia.

Harry suspiró, bajando la varita y mirando la oruga con desesperanza. Se encontraba en el salón de transformaciones, ya pasada la hora del término de las clases, practicando el hechizo del Hada. No era que fuera "aplicado" al estilo Hermione (Merlín lo perdonara de que lo llamaran mateo a sus espaldas, como lo hacían con su amiga). Era simplemente que, cuando pasó junto a la sala, camino a la torre de Gry, y vio la caja de vidrio donde estaban las orugas, tuvo el impulso de entrar a practicar. Tal vez, sin Mcgonagall respirando sobre su nuca, podría al menos sacarle piernas al maldito invertebrado. O alas. O cualquier cosa que perteneciera a un hada.

Pero no. La oruga seguía intacta, retorciéndose con enfado al verse alejada de sus compañeras, sin piernas ni alas, ni nada parecido, y Harry comenzaba a tener ganas de aplastarla de las desesperación.

¿Cuál era el propósito de su impulso por intentar un hechizo que, sabía, no le saldría? Tenía el trabajo escrito listo, y Mcgonagall le pondría al menos un azul en sus calificaciones, porque Hermione le había ayudado. No tenía la necesidad. No la tenía.

—¿Estás practicando para la próxima clase?—. Harry volteó sin sobresaltarse. Draco le sonrió desde la puerta y cerró detrás de sí, acercándose a Harry. Éste sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas de la vergüenza, y le dieron ganas de aplastarlo también, por aparecer siempre en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Sí.

Draco miró la oruga con curiosidad.

—¿Y cuando vas a empezar?

¿Era posible esconder la cabeza en un hoyo, como hacían las avestruces?

—Pronto. Acabo de llegar—mentirilla blanca.

—Ah… yo ya lo logré, ¿quieres que te ayude?

—¡NO!...—Draco parpadeó, sorprendido—qui-quiero decir, no gracias. Estoy bien. Y sinceramente, tu presencia me desconcentra.

_Ya vete de una vez, por favor._

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry con sorpresa, y luego miró a la oruga. Tal vez había sido un poco rudo con él, tomando en cuenta que Draco sólo quería ayudarlo. No había sido su intensión herirlo, en serio que no.

—Llevas aquí una hora y todavía no te sale, ¿verdad?

Golpe bajo. Draco sonrió con maldad y burla, de esa forma propia de un Slytherin, y Harry quiso hacerle gancho a los lados de los labios y estirarlos hasta romperlos.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Y para tu información, puedo hacerlo solo!

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Cállate!

Draco lanzó una carcajada, tan fresca, que Harry tuvo el impulso de sonreír. Pero se aguantó, por orgullo.

—No seas ridículo, déjame ayudarte.

—No.

—Te apuesto a que conmigo te sale.

—No.

—Dejaré de robarte besos por una semana—… Bueno, esa era digna de pensársela…

—No.

Draco suspiró. Observó con una tenue sonrisa el rostro avergonzado de Harry, adivinando en su expresión un enorme desaliento y desesperanza escondidos. Más que nunca, Harry deseó que se marchara y lo dejara practicar en paz. Pero en vez de alejarse, el rubio se acercó los pasos que le faltaban y apoyó su frente en la sien de Harry.

—Potter... —le dijo, aceptando su procedencia por primera vez (seguramente por lo terco). Harry se sintió un poco aliviado por ello—. No tienes que hacer esto. Aunque entiendo por qué.

Harry tragó saliva, sin saber por qué esas palabras le apretaban el pecho de esa manera.

—No sé de qué me hablas—y de verdad que no lo entendía.

Draco sonrió con tristeza.

—De ti. Y de ese enorme esfuerzo que haces siempre por superarte—. Los brazos de Harry se cruzaron automáticamente sobre su pecho antes de que su rostro se volteara hacia el veela, en clara defensiva. No le gustaba hacia dónde estaba llegando la conversación.

—Todo el mundo sabe que soy un flojo de mierda, Malfoy. Creo que te equivocaste de persona.

—Claro… porque todo el mundo te ve durmiendo bajo los árboles el día entero. Pero yo no soy todo el mundo, Potter.

—Estás hablando en clave, cabrón.

—Estoy hablando de las noches enteras que pasas en la biblioteca. De que jamás llegas con un trabajo sin hacer. De la mirada que tenías cuando atrapaste esa snitch. De las ojeras que tienes el mes entero en los ojos, Potter. Antes de ti, siempre creí que las ojeras eran un mito.

—¡Oye!

—…De intentos desesperados en convertir orugas en hadas. De todo eso hablo, Potter—. Harry iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron. Optó por retirar la mirada. Draco se acercó más, colocando una mano sobre la mesa a modo de encerrona—. Pero eso no será suficiente, Harry. Nunca será suficiente—. Harry sintió que una enorme decepción se apoderaba de él. De entre todas las personas, ¿por qué él debía decirle eso?— ¿quieres saber por qué?—continuó el rubio. Harry se quedó mirando un punto en la pared, sin contestar— ¿Quieres saber por qué, Harry?

Draco levantó el brazo que estaba sobre la mesa, y la usó para voltear el rostro de Harry hacia él. Sonrió:

—Porque no lo estás haciendo por ti, Harry.

Por supuesto que lo hacía por sí mismo. No quería repetir curso, eso sería un verdadero fastidio... Tener que pasar todas las aburridas materias nuevamente, cuando había hecho tantos trabajos que las sabía de memoria, sólo por no poder hacer unos cuantos hechizos que nadie necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo, los muggles se las habían arreglado perfectamente sin magia, ¿por qué él no? Simplemente necesitaba el diploma de graduado para poder pasearse por Diagon Alley con la cabeza en alto, como todo buen Potter, y esa sería su única utilidad. Y no le agradaba la idea de no compartir clase con Ron y Hermione, era un pensamiento desagradable.

Así que, obvio, lo hacía por sí mismo.

—No me conoces tanto.

—No sé mucho de ti, es verdad. Pero eres obvio; estás buscando la aceptación de alguien. Me lastima que ese alguien no sea yo, pero me gusta pensar que es tu hermano, porque si es algún chico que quieres impresionar, puedes estar seguro de que lo mataré.

Harry sonrió, aliviado de cierta manera. Pero de todas formas le quitó la mano de su mejilla de un manotón, siguiéndole el juego.

—No te tomes tantas libertades, Malfoy, sólo vas a ayudarme a hacer un hechizo.

—Oh, así que ahora si puedo ayudarte.

—Sólo cállate y hazlo.

Draco sonrió.

—Bien. Quiero ver cómo lo haces primero.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de esto.

—Si te ríes de mí, te arrepentirás.

—Sólo cállate y hazlo—parafraseó. Harry lo miró de mala manera, pero obedeció de todas formas:

—V_oluntas Diffingere_

Como los nervios le estaban matando, comenzó a sacudir la varita, deseando que algo de magia saliera del palo de mierda. Draco se alejó, intentando protegerse del ataque.

—¡Calma, calma! ¿Quieres sacarle un ojo a alguien?—alegó, la risa a punto de aflorar de sus labios. Harry lo miró peligrosamente.

—Primera advertencia, Malfoy.

—Me importa un bledo tu advertencia. Por Dios, ¿tu padre no te enseñó a blandir una varita?

Segundo golpe bajo que le daban en el día. Hoy no era un buen día, eso seguro. Por supuesto que su padre no le enseñó, que pregunta estúpida.

—No—contestó bajo.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar a sexto?

—¡Te dije que no te rieras!

—Que no me estoy riendo. Es una pregunta importante, sólo contéstala—. Harry sintió que lloraría de vergüenza.

—Al principio no era tan difícil, eran puros hechizos simples. Ahora simplemente me dan trabajo escrito.

El veela podría haber dicho muchas pesadeces en ese momento, pero se quedó en silencio, con la mirada hacia el techo.

—Bueno, no se necesitan tantas florituras para hacer los simples—pensó Draco para sí—. Bien, primero lo primero—. Draco se puso detrás de Harry y tomó de su mano—: los movimientos son tan importantes como las palabras. Tu magia es parte de ti, y tú eres tanto tu mente como tu cuerpo. Por ello, debes usarlos a los dos para hacerla aflorar. Te ayudan a transmitir tu magia de un material (o sea tú) a otro material (o sea el objetivo). El movimiento…—Draco lo hizo junto con él, mostrándole el camino que debía seguir la varita—…es así. Inténtalo—Harry lo intentó—. Haces los movimientos demasiado grandes. Bájale la intensidad…. Por Salazar Slytherin, Harry, te acabo de decir que le bajes la intensidad.

—¡Que no puedo!

—¿Cómo vas a poder con esa actitud?

—¿Vas a enseñarme o a regañarme?

—Parece que regañarte es la única forma de enseñarte, de hecho.

—¡AH!—gritó, Harry con frustración, levantando los brazos—me doy, es imposible—. Dio media vuelta, pero una mano de hierro le agarró del brazo y lo devolvió a su posición de un tirón. Harry luchó por soltarse, indignado—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—La magia es parte de ti—repitió Draco, serio, firme, apretando el agarre del brazo.

Harry abrió la boca, adolorido.

—Ya me dijiste eso. Ahora suéltame.

—Tu magia actúa en relación a tus pensamientos, a tus emociones. Si tienes miedo, te protegerá; si estás enojado, se descontrolará; si le dices que no actúe, _no lo hará_. Y eso es lo que haces cuando dices que no puedes.

—¡Porque _No Puedo_!—gritó Harry, intentando soltarse. El agarre de Draco dolía, y tenía urgencia por salir de allí. Sólo había tenido un impulso por practicar, y gracias a eso, ahora no podría mirar a Draco a la cara, nunca—. ¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptar que tu pareja sea casi un squibb! Es eso, ¿no? Te da vergüenza andar conmigo, y como no tienes opción, quieres obligarme a hacer algo imposible. Pero ¿sabes qué? Lo entiendo. No tienes que esconderlo, en verdad lo entiendo, porque todo el mundo piensa lo mismo de mí. Lo he oído toda mi vida, y ya no me importa lo que todo el mundo piense.

—Sí te importa. Por eso te esfuerzas tanto.

—No. Ya no me importa.

— Crees que no puedes porque tu cabeza te lo dice, pero de todas formas cruzaste esa puerta y entraste a este salón. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry?

—No lo sé.

—Sí lo sabes.

—¡Que no! ¡Fue un impulso estúpido!

—Porque tu magia sabe que puede y quiere que la dejes salir. Déjala salir, Harry.

—¿Eres sordo?, no puedo hacerlo.

—No es una pregunta, hazlo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Suéltame!

—¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a tu hermano? ¿Le dirás que venga a golpearme?

—¡SUÉLTAME!

Harry sintió que la rabia lo abandonaba en un golpe de energía que reventó en una explosión. Draco lanzó un grito ahogado antes de que la onda lo lanzara a dos metros de Harry y lo dejara en el suelo, con una mano sobre el estómago. Harry tomó aire, entre sorprendido, confundido y arrepentido.

—Auch…. Eso dolió.

—¿Draco?

Harry se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló junto a él, preocupado. Draco abrió los ojos llorosos por el dolor, y le sonrió de lado.

—Como dije, si estás enojado, se descontrolará. Parece que sí podías, ¿no?

—Por Merlín, lo siento tanto.

—No, está bien. Sólo creí que dolería menos.

—De verdad lo siento. Jamás pensé que eso pasaría.

—Sí, yo tampoco—rió Draco, aunque se quejó al minuto siguiente.

Harry no sabía qué hacer para confortarlo. Le agarró la camisa, tratando de subirla. Draco se lo impidió, rojo como un tomate. Harry jamás lo había visto sonrojado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Déjame ver.

—No es momento para provocarme, Potter.

—¿Por Merlin, el sexo es en lo único que piensas?

Draco se rió.

—Jamás te oí decir esa palabra. Suena sexy en ti.

—Cállate y levántate la camisa.

Lucharon un poco, pero Harry logró ganar esta vez. El abdomen el rubio estaba enrojecido de lado a lado, en una línea gruesa, y comenzaba a cambiar a púrpura.

—Oh, Dios, mira lo que te hice—dijo Harry en voz baja, como en shock. Draco trató de mirarse, pero contraer el abdomen era doloroso.

—¿Es muy feo?

—Te golpee fuerte.

—O sea, es feo. Arruinaste una piel perfecta, Potter, gracias.

—Te golpee con magia…..—siguió repitiendo Harry, mirando el moretón con fijeza.

—Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Puedo bajarme ya la camisa? —Draco lo dijo a modo de broma, pero no esperaba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, el que seguía mirando la herida como si estuviera en otro mundo—. ¿Harry?—Harry lo miró a los ojos, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Te golpee con magia!—¿Era normal estar alegre por eso?—¡Me hiciste enojar y te golpee con magia!

Harry estaba de pronto tan feliz, que no cabía en sí de la dicha. ¡Había golpeado a alguien! ¡CON MAGIA! ¡Con magia de verdad! Y todo gracias a Draco. Al estúpido, engreído, imposible, guapo Draco Malfoy, que ahora se veía como un dios antes sus ojos.

Fue un impulso solamente. Uno parecido al que lo había llevado dentro de la sala a practicar, de esos que se hacen sin pensar y que en Harry abundaban. Uno que esta vez, en vez de guiar sus piernas hacia un salón, guió sus labios directo hacia los labios de Draco Malfoy. Y se sentían bien. Se sentían suaves y cálidos, pero por sobre todo, conocidos. Suyos.

En un suspiro, Harry se separó lentamente, y un ruidito de succión cortó el silencio del salón. Harry lo miró, sin sentirse avergonzado en lo absoluto por primera vez en el día, mientras que Draco tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que le habían metido algo por el culo.

—Me besaste—dictaminó, como queriendo asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Harry carraspeó, poniéndose colorado, e irguió la espalda rápidamente para alejarse y girar la mirada para otro lado.

—No. Simplemente te estaba agradeciendo.

—Me besaste.

—Ya deja de repetirlo, ¿quieres?

—Tengo que hacerte enojar más seguido—dijo más para sí que para Harry, el que no pudo evitar reírse.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ron tenía un caracho* de veinte metros. Se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, como si se le fuera a caer por el peso, mientras golpeaba el tablero de ajedrez mágico con una de las piezas que había ganado a Harry. No era su expresión en realidad lo que molestaba al moreno, más que los gritos que pegaba el caballo color marfil cada vez que su cabeza era aporreada contra la madera.

Extrañamente, a pesar del molesto sonido, Harry pudo encontrar un hueco en la encerrona que Ron le había hecho, aunque sospechó que podía ser una trampa. No sabía por qué accedía a jugar con el pelirrojo, si sabía que sería aplastado como una hormiga. Y no sabía por qué Ron siempre insistía… seguramente era aburrido ganarle cada vez.

Ni modo, no tenía muchas opciones. Así que movió.

Como Ron veía el tablero sin realmente _verlo_, tardó en reaccionar. Pero no fue la usual sonrisa de triunfo lo que mostró su rostro, sino que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y por primera vez en una hora de juego, levantó la cabeza. El pelinegro miró el tablero con curiosidad, sin comprender mucho.

Había hecho un Jacke Matte.

—AHHHHHHH!—gritó Potter, sin poderlo creer, levantando los brazos en el aire. Ron seguía mirando el tablero en shock mientras Harry saltaba por toda la Sala Común regodeándose con de que le había ganado un juego, y las piezas blancas terminaban de hacer trizas al Rey negro.

—No será para tanto—alegó el pelirrojo, volviendo a posar la cabeza sobre la palma.

—Picota. Te gané, acéptalo.

—Porque te dejé ganar, sólo por eso.

Harry parpadeó, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose cómodamente en el sofá.

—No, no lo hiciste. ¿Estás bien?

Porque, aceptémoslo, esa situación era bastante extraña. Ron bufó con rabia contenida, y se tiró como un oso sobre el sillón, junto a Harry, con brazos y piernas abiertas.

—No puedo creer que nuestros padres nos odien tanto.

Oh, claro. La salida de Navidad. Extrañamente, Molly también había mostrado su desacuerdo a tal encuentro. Harry suspiró:

—Nos arruinaron la Navidad. No puedo creer que no dejaran ir ni a Adrian. Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza.

—Mmh… de mi parte puedo pensar que es para castigar a los gemelos, y toda esa mierda. Pero ¿Adrian? Aquí hay gato encerrado, hermano—comentó Ron, arrugando el entrecejo. Harry asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Se habrán peleado?

—¿Quiénes?

—Nuestras madres, obvio. Es posible, ¿no?

—¿Pelearse? ¡Pero si nunca se ven!

—Pero son amigas, en cierta forma. Tal vez se pelearon por carta, o algo así, y no quieren decírnoslo.

—Eso suena a mi mamá—comentó Ron, pensativo—pero no a la tuya, hermano. No veo a tu mamá peleándose por carta y castigando a sus hijos por eso. No, aquí hay otra cosa…

Harry volvió a pensar.

—¿Nuestros papás?

Se miraron en silencio…

—Nah!

—Nah!

Volvieron al silencio.

—¿Ha dicho algo tu hermano sobre eso?—quiso saber Ron. Harry sonrió, sin poder contener la burla.

—No puede creerlo. Está en estado de shock. No sabe qué más hacer para doblarles la mano, Ron, es increíble. Nunca lo vi tan desesperado en mi vida.

Se rieron a carcajadas de sólo imaginarlo.

—Eres malo—comentó Ron, sintiendo lástima de su héroe—. Pero de todas formas es chistoso.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

*Caracho: mala cara. Persona con expresión malhumorada.


	7. Chapter 7

7.-

—¡Tiene alas!—gritó Harry, emocionado, mientras su oruga hacía intentos torpes por emprender el vuelo.

Estaban en la práctica del hechizo del hada, en el cual llevaban ya una semana. El veela se encontraba leyendo una revista, distraído, esperando a que Harry se cansara de practicar, cuando oyó el chillido. Desvió la vista del artículo sobre ski mágico (que el quidditch no era el único deporte mágico, como pensaban los muggle borns, vamos. Además de que era mucho más sofisticado… Y le gustaban esas botas).

Draco se acercó a mirar con ojo crítico el trabajo de su alumno autoimpuesto, el que miraba al intento de hechizo como quien logra cocer un desabrido bizcochuelo, pero sin quemarlo. Sonrió satisfecho, mientras la oruga seguía subiendo.

—No sólo eso—agregó el rubio, mirando a Harry con orgullo—en un tiempo más, podrás sacarle las extremidades.

Harry parpadeó, confundido, y se acercó a mirar más de cerca. Era difícil, porque la oruga seguía subiendo, pero pudo ver cuatro motitas deformes; dos arriba, dos abajo, que hacían las veces de futuros brazos y piernas. Si no se puso a saltar por todos lados, era porque lo consideraba demasiado infantil. O demasiado gay, para ser exactos. Por supuesto, sí sonrió.

—Tal vez lo logre, algún día—dijo el pelinegro, sin quitarle los ojos a la oruga, que ya estaba por encima de sus cabezas. Draco asintió.

—Lo lograrás pronto—aseguró, en la misma posición de Harry.

Increíble. Tal vez, hasta podría hacer algo en la clase de Transformaciones, en vez de dedicarse a puro escribir. Eso, si Draco tenía razón y podía lograrlo "pronto". No conocía los estándares de "pronto" de Draco , pero no quiso preguntar para no romper el ambiente.

_TOCK…_

La oruga golpeó el techo. Harry parpadeó, confuso.

_TOCK… TOCK… TOCK_

La oruga intentó seguir subiendo, aunque, obviamente, el techo seguía impidiéndoselo.

_TOC… TOCK… TOCK… TOCK_

Harry suspiró, un poco desilusionado. Draco frunció el entrecejo, y Harry lo miró de reojo, esperando algún comentario pesado. Lo único que se oyó, fue el golpeteo de la oruga contra la madera, y Harry tuvo un poco de esperanza de que el rubio se quedara en silencio.

—Bueno…—dijo el veela, mirando la oruga, pensativo—… al menos se esfuerza.

—Mmh…

—Se parece a ti.

—Mmh… ¿QUÉ?

Draco se rió por lo bajo, y Harry quiso patearlo en los testículos.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry miró a Adrian con impaciencia. Éste no sacaba los ojos de la última carta de su padre, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un sillón de la Sala Común, y Harry comenzaba a exasperarse. Por un momento pensó que, efectivamente, la huelga de hambre de Adrian daría resultado, pero si así fuera, el pelirrojo de su hermano habría estado saltando sobre los sillones, como cuando escuchaba ese grupo que tanto le gustaba. Pero no. Miraba la hoja con el ceño fruncido, y al terminar, simplemente suspiró.

—No me digas, otra negativa—adivinó Harry. Adrian hizo una especie de puchero torcido, descontento.

—Al menos los tíos estarán en la casa—comentó, dejando la carta a un lado, y dejándose arrastrar por el sillón.

—¿En serio? ¿También Sirius?

—Sí. Volvió de una misión el lunes, así que estará en casa para pasar Navidad. Espero que me haya traído algo interesante—comentó Adrian. Harry también se emocionó un poco. Los regalos de Sirius eran siempre los mejores—Dice que nos pasarán a buscar a la estación cuando llegue el tren, y que nos aparecerán directo en la casa.

—¿Con los tíos?

—No, sólo mamá y papá. Ellos llegarán después de Navidad. O eso entendí.

—Ah…

El estómago de Adrian dio un gruñido agudo, y Harry alzó una ceja mientras su hermano se sobaba el vientre.

—Harry, tengo hambre. Tráeme un panecillo de las cocinas—pidió con voz llorona, aunque Harry conocía ese tono manipulador. El menor suspiró y sacó un pastel de su mochila, para después pasárselo. Ya sabía él que eso de la huelga no duraría mucho tiempo. Adrian agarró el pastel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se lo tragó de una zampada.

—La próxima vez, haz una huelga menos molesta. Una en la que no tengas que quejarte tanto.

—No habrá una próxima vez, enano. No sé qué hice, pero lo voy a averiguar. Los viejos esta me la pagan, te lo juro. Por los dos.

Harry no pudo menos que sonreír. Era como tratar con un niño.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

La profesora Mcgonagall preguntó quién quería mostrar el avance del hechizo primero, y Hermione, por supuesto, alzó la mano con tremenda rapidez. Cuando la mujer pasó por su lado, en dirección al asiento de la chica, Harry agachó la cabeza, como si eso fuera a hacerlo invisible. No es como si la profesora se hubiera fijado en él en ese momento. No era como funcionaban las cosas cuando se trataba de Harry. Pero de todas formas, el muchacho tuvo ese reflejo, y sólo levantó la cabeza cuando estuvo seguro de que Mcgonagall tenía toda su atención en Hermione.

Por supuesto, el hechizo de su compañera salió perfecto.

—Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Bonito color, Granger. 20 puntos para Gryffindor—. Hermione sonrió con suficiencia, aunque no dijo nada. Harry miró su hada con expresión torturada, y tragó saliva con dificultad. Otra chica alzó la mano, y Mcgonagall se acercó a ella, pasando por delante de Harry, quien sintió que se le cerraba la garganta—. Vamos a ver—le dijo la anciana a la chica, la que se tiró las largas trenzas hacia la espalda y carraspeó antes de hacer el hechizo. No le sale nada mal. Sus alas parecían más de abeja que de hada, pero la criatura estaba volando, y tenía forma humanoide. Mcgonagall asintió satisfecha—Bastante mejor. Se nota que ha practicado, señorita Richardson. La felicito.

Harry comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor de estómago que se fue acrecentando conforme los alumnos iban mostrando su progreso. Miró de reojo a Draco, quien observaba el trabajo del siguiente compañero con aburrimiento, y hasta intercambiaba palabras con su compañero de asiento, Blaise Zabini.

—¿Tiene algo más importante que comentar, señor Malfoy?—lo regañó Mcgonagall, desviando la vista de Neville (cuya hada era un desastre), hacia el veela. Draco alzó la mirada.

—No, profesora.

—Que bueno, porque usted es el siguiente—le dijo la mujer, acercándose a su pupitre. Draco irguió la espalda, poniendo de pronto una actitud seria. Alzó su varita:

— V_oluntas Diffingere_

Su voz sonó grave y seductora. Draco le había dicho que ya sabía hacer el hechizo, pero nunca se lo había mostrado realmente.

Era preciosa.

De un agraciado tono plateado que a Harry le recordaba mucho a la luna, y unas largas alas puntiagudas que se movían con frenesí, llevando su grácil y pequeña figura hacia un hombro de Draco. El rubio sonrió al ver a su creación sentarse tranquilamente sobre él, y mirar a la profesora con aburrimiento. Harry sonrió con tristeza, sintiéndose feliz por un lado de que Mcgonagall se hubiera quedado sin palabras, y un poco descolocado por el otro. Draco había sonreído hacia él con orgullo, cuando lo único que había logrado luego de dos semanas, había sido formar una oruga delgada con brazos y piernas que volaba. Con orgullo. Y al lado de esa belleza de magia, el hada de Harry no podía ser menos que una bestia en miniatura. Sin malinterpretarse, Harry estaba orgulloso de Draco. Sólo que una parte de él deseó en ese momento que Draco se hubiera reído más de su ineptitud durante las clases particulares, que le hubiera hecho ver que aunque había progresado, seguía siendo inferior a él, como hacía con todos los demás mortales. _Que no le hubiera dado esperanzas_. Así, tal vez, habría preparado a Harry mejor para ese momento.

Mcgonagall asintió, acomodándose los anteojos.

—Bastante interesante. 20 puntos para Slytherin. Intente no interrumpir a sus compañeros de ahora en adelante, señor Malfoy. Igual que usted, la gran mayoría se ha esforzado. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, profesora.

—Bien. Vamos al siguiente.

Draco se percató de que Harry lo miraba, y le sonrió desde su posición, con su hada aún sentada sobre su hombro. Harry le sonrió de vuelta y formó la frase "_es linda_" en palabras silenciosas.

Y la clase continuó, y a Harry volvió a darle dolor de estómago.

Para cuando fue el turno de Ron (quien se encontraba sentado a su lado) y la profesora se paró al frente de su mesa, Harry sintió que el vómito se le saldría por la boca sin previo aviso.

— V_oluntas Diffingere_

Ron no había tenido un progreso en absoluto. Su hada seguía golpeándose contra la mesa, y la profesora lo miró con desaprobación.

—¿Conoce el significado del esfuerzo, señor Weasley?

—Sí, profesora—. Aunque no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Hasta parecía que le divertía la situación, a pesar de la vergüenza. Harry quiso tener su personalidad en ese momento, aunque tuviera que soportar los ojos asesinos de Minerva Mcgonagall sobre él.

—No me lo parece. No veo ningún avance en absoluto.

Ron se rascó la cabeza con la varita, mirando su hada con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que eso de darles cerebro es un poco difícil. Creo que llegué a mi límite, profesora. Lo lamento.

Respuesta errónea. Mcgonagall le dio tarea extra escrita, bajo amenaza de bajarle la nota si no la traía, y Ron terminó con la frente sobre el pupitre, completamente deprimido.

Fue entonces que la profesora se fijó en Harry.

—¿Tiene su trabajo, señor Potter?

Harry quedó en blanco por un momento. Draco alzó una ceja, mirando a la profesora con desaprobación. Harry, al verlo, se planteó pedirle que lo dejara intentar el hechizo. Su hada no era tan bonita como la de Draco o la de Hermione, ni siquiera como la de Ron, pero era más de lo que Harry había logrado nunca. Así que, tal vez…

—¿Y bien?—urgió Mcgonagall. A Harry se le secó la boca. Sacó el trabajo de debajo de su pupitre, y se lo entregó con la mirada gacha. Ella lo tomó con naturalidad, y volteó, dándole la espalda. Harry enrojeció, sintiendo los ojos de Draco sobre él, penetrantes y enojados. Se sintió culpable. Y por sobre todo, cobarde. Draco había pasado todo ese tiempo intentando enseñarle, y ahora Harry ignoraba todo eso, y se comportaba como un idiota, y ahora no sabía qué demonios…

—Ah…

Su voz salió en contra de su voluntad, como si no le perteneciera en absoluto. Mcgonagall detuvo su avance, y volteó hacia él, dejando a Harry hecho piedra. Hasta Ron lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Sí?—preguntó la mujer, aún sosteniendo el trabajo de Harry. Harry tragó saliva. Bueno, Draco había trabajado tanto con él… Habían logrado algo que nunca antes Harry había pensado en lograr, y ahora Harry no quería echar a perderlo. Podría, tal vez, demostrarle a Draco que no era un inútil del todo, que podía al menos intentar hacer el conjuro. Iba a ser vergonzoso, sí. Pero ya de por sí era vergonzoso que Mcgonagall ni siquiera le hubiera preguntado por el hechizo, ¿no? Y hasta, en una de esas, le salía mejor que la última vez. ¿Para qué si no había estado todas esas horas encerrado en esa aula?—estoy esperando, señor Potter.

—Ah… —por el amor de Merlin, no le salía la voz—. Yo… yo me preguntaba… tal vez… si tal vez era posible…

—¿Síiii?

—Si podía intentarlo también.

_Ya. _

Ron parpadeó con una rapidez que Harry jamás le creyó posible. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia un lado, con curiosidad. Draco todavía intentaba decidir si sentirse orgulloso o si morir de la preocupación, por lo que tenía una sonrisa de monalisa que le creaba una expresión extraña en el rostro. Mcgonagall frunció el entrecejo, tomada por sorpresa, pero no se rió en lo absoluto.

—Bien—aceptó.

Sentencia de muerte.

Harry se enderezó, imitando inconscientemente a Draco, el que tenía los dedos blancos de tanto apretar la orilla de su pupitre. Tomó aire. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo, porque si no, jamás podría mirar a Draco a la cara otra vez. Con la boca seca hasta sentir dolor, Harry levantó la varita.

— V_oluntas Diffingere_

Las palabras sonaron como las notas de una trompeta desafinada. Temerosas y de tonos altos, completamente diferentes que las de Draco.

Harry supo desde ese mismo instante que le había salido mal.

El rayo de luz golpeó a la oruga, la que comenzó a removerse como si sintiera dolor, y luego a vibrar como si fuera una bomba de tiempo. Harry sólo esperó que no explotara, mientras Mcgonagall alzaba las cejas.

Cuando un par de cuernos comenzaron a salir en la espalda de su oruga, y se transformaron en un par de botones redondos que iban creciendo, Harry se permitió tener un poco de esperanza.

Con un pequeño _bum_, los botones explotaron, y un par de pequeñas alitas redondas comenzaron a agitarse, aunque eran tan chiquitas, que era imposible que alzaran a la oruga al aire.

Y todo terminó ahí.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, completamente derrotado, mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza en silencio. Mcgonagall miró a la oruga fijamente:

—Vaya. Veo que me oyó cuando le dije que quería ver algún cambio en la oruga, señor Potter. Es un cambio bastante grande, sacarle alas es lo más difícil. Lo felicito. ¿Ve señor Weasley? El esfuerzo da frutos.

Y Harry quiso morir en ese instante.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry se acurrucó contra el muro de piedra, abrigándose lo más posible bajo la capa de invierno. Se encontraba sentado en el patio, sobre un asiento de mármol helado como el demonio, con las rodillas fuertemente contraídas contra el pecho y el rostro escondido del frío. Al menos, el techo sobre él le protegía de los copos de nieve que caían sobre la tierra. El viento tenía ese sonido que parecía un soplido que le helaba las orejas, pero Harry no se molestó en esconderlas.

A pesar del frío, oyó las pisadas que se acercaban hacia su posición. No pudo más que maldecir en el pensamiento.

—Si intentas congelarte, hay otras formas de morir menos incómodas que podría enseñarte.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que Draco se fuera a otra parte. Por supuesto, eso era mucho pedir. Draco suspiró, molesto de que tuviera que soportar ese condenado hielo por una estupidez de ese tamaño, y se acercó a la figura que tiritaba sobre el asiento.

—¿Qué clase de auto-castigo es éste, Harry? Déjate de estupideces y entremos al castillo—. Pero Harry no se movió—. Ahora, Potter, o lo haremos por la fuerza.

—Sólo vete, ¿quieres?—su voz sonó ahogada entre sus brazos.

—No, no quiero.

—Desaparece, Malfoy.

—No me iré sin ti, Harry.

Harry apretó el agarre de sus brazos.

—En este momento, eres la última persona a la que quiero ver, ¿si? Por una vez en tu vida, déjame solo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que por un momento pensó que se le partirían los dientes.

—Nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa mía, Potter. No me castigues a mí también.

Harry levantó la cabeza con rapidez, los ojos entintados de furia. Draco retrocedió un paso de forma instintiva.

—Lamento ser tan decepcionante—escupió las palabras con tanta rabia, que podría haber salido veneno de su boca—, pero es lo que hay, Malfoy. Así que hazte un favor a ti mismo, y deja de sentir lástima de mí. No quiero tu lástima. Ni la tuya ni la de nadie.

—No tengo lástima de ti, imbécil—rugió el veela a su vez, comenzando a perder la calma. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo—. El que siente lástima de sí mismo eres tú, no yo.

—Bien. Ya que estamos claros, ya puedes dejar que me lamente en paz. Vete de aquí, Malfoy. Ocupa tu tiempo en algo que valga la pena, y déjame tranquilo.

—Por Salazar, ¡escúchate!

—Me estoy escuchando. Llevo todo el rato diciéndote que te vayas, ¡pero sigues aquí!

Draco soltó el aire cual búfalo, y apretó los labios. Ya. No iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Harry, lo maltratara de esa forma. Si quería morir, que muriera. Si no quería que fuera su problema, no lo sería. Así que volteó, levantando nieve en el movimiento, y comenzó a caminar a pasos agigantados hacia la entrada del castillo, con ganas de agarrar el cuello de alguien. Harry lo vio alejarse con el corazón en la mano, pero una parte de él suspiró con alivio. Se apoyó nuevamente contra el muro y se encogió de la misma forma, con la cabeza oculta.

Era mejor así. Si Draco se alejaba, las cosas volverían a ser como antes; simples. Sin cuestionamientos. Sin esperanzas. Era lo correcto. Era lo más fácil.

Unos brazos lo rodearon de repente, y Harry levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, sintiendo que algo lo envolvía. Una energía tranquilizante que intentaba atravesar sus defensas. Una especie de somnífero cálido que lo atontaba, que no lo dejaba pensar. Sólo _sentir._

Harry se aterró. No quería sentir. No en ese momento.

Así que luchó. Golpeó con los codos el cuerpo pesado que se cernía sobre él, la fuente de esa magia, intentando alejarla. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, unas garras se cerraron sobre sus muñecas, obligándolo a voltear.

Los ojos plateados, resplandecientes, de Draco lo observaron con tranquilidad. Harry parpadeó, pensando que las pupilas se le secaban con el frío, pero no, estaban brillando. Draco bajó un poco la cabeza, con una solemnidad que era impropia de él.

—Yo no soy como los demás—le dijo en una voz profunda muy parecida a la que había utilizado para hacer el Voluntas Diffingere. Harry sintió que se estremecía, pero escogió echarle la culpa al frío—. Yo no voy a abandonarte.

El labio inferior de Harry también tiritó.

—Acabas de hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?

Draco sonrió suavemente. En un pequeño empujón, atrajo a Harry hacia sí, e intentó protegerlo del frío con el cuerpo.

—No estoy decepcionado—le dijo. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando luchar, aún, contra la magia envolvente del veela.

—Mentiroso.

Draco soltó una risa grave que rebotó contra las paredes y se expandió sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

—Está bien. Sí estoy decepcionado—. Supuestamente, eso era lo que Harry quería escuchar—. Pero no de que hayas fallado el hechizo.

—¿De qué más podrías estar decepcionado?

Draco apretó el agarre.

—No lo hiciste por ti, Harry. No lo hiciste por ti.

Harry soltó el aire suavemente, sintiéndose de pronto extremadamente cansado. Cansado de luchar. Cansado de querer probarle a todo el mundo de que podía llegar un poco más lejos. Cansando, tan, tan cansado, que ya no quería ni pensar. Simplemente, quería apoyarse contra el cuerpo del veela, y dejarse llevar por la energía soporífera que éste emanaba. Suspirando, relajó los párpados.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry tomó aire, sintiendo que le sudaban las manos. Dándose fuerzas, levantó uno de los puños, y golpeó a la puerta que daba al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. Parecióque pasaba un año antes de que ésta contestara.

Mcgonagall revisaba unos informes escritos, sentada en su escritorio. Al ver a Harry, simplemente volvió a bajar la vista hacia los pergaminos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

Harry se acercó hacia el escritorio, tragando saliva. Al ver que no hablaba, Mcgonagall levantó la cabeza nuevamente. Harry no sabía qué expresión tenía en el rostro, pero debió de preocuparla, porque dejó los pergaminos a un lado y juntó las manos frente a ella, para observarlo luego con atención.

—¿Está usted bien?—Harry asintió en silencio—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, entonces?

Harry tomó aire.

_Por ti_.

—Yo… antes de la clase pasada… la del _voluntas_… practiqué mucho el hechizo. De verdad, mucho.

—Por supuesto, le creo.

—En ese momento, me puse un poco nervioso—intentó explicar Harry, intentando secarse el sudor de las manos con la capa—bueno, muy nervioso. Lo que quiero decir es que… en las prácticas me había salido mucho mejor.

—Bien, comprendo. Continúe.

—Yo pensaba que tal vez… si no tenía a mis compañeros rodeándome, esta vez podría salirme como en esas prácticas.

Mcgonagall soltó el aire, pensativa.

—Bueno… el día de la prueba era ese día…

—No pretendo que me suba la nota—se apresuró a decir Harry—sólo quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Por mí.

Tal vez Mcgonagall no pudo entender esa última parte, porque giró la cabeza hacia un lado, pero finalmente asintió. Sacó la varita y convocó a una de sus orugas, la que apareció sobre el escritorio. Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

—Intentémoslo nuevamente, entonces—lo animó.

Harry tomó aire. Cerró los ojos, e intentó recordar la magia de Draco envolviéndolo en el patio. Por un momento pudo sentirla, justo ahí, a su lado, tranquilizándolo.

_Por ti_

Sí. Esa vez sí estaba preparado.

Levantó su varita, e hizo el movimiento que el veela le había enseñado.

—V_oluntas Diffingere_

La oruga se elevó en el aire. Una línea amarilla se trazó por su espalda desde su cabeza, y cual mariposa que sale del capullo, el cuerpo se abrió y un pequeño par de alas luchó por liberarse del encierro.

Y de él, salió un hada, mientras el cuerpo muerto de la oruga caía sobre el escritorio.

El hada lo miró desde el aire, emitiendo un potente brillo dorado, y Harry abrió la boca inconscientemente, viéndola sobrevolar sobre su cabeza, y caer sobre el remolino que tenía sobre la coronilla. Harry juró que la oyó reírse.

Y habría jurado también de que, cuando miró a Mcgonagall, ésta estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Bien—le dijo la mujer con la voz temblorosa, aunque luchó por sobreponerse—. Lo ha hecho muy bien. Haré una excepción y le pondré la nota máxima por la transformación. Como hizo doble trabajo con el informe, le daré 5 puntos extras para el trabajo siguiente. ¿Le parece bien?—. Harry asintió, atontado—. Bien. Puede retirarse.

Harry se retiró del despacho como un autómata. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró al frente, se encontró con Draco esperándolo.

El hada echó a volar nuevamente, rodeando su cabeza, y Draco la miró estupefacto. El pelinegro quería decir "_lo hice"_ pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

No que fuera necesario.

Draco sonrió. Harry también.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, por favor, pido clemencia. Esta historia la dejé medio abandonada (no se por qué, comencé tan inspirada), y me ha costado retomarla, así que subí un capítulo medio de trancisión.

Estoy un poco salida del fandom de HP (lo se, Merlin, Merlin...), y creo que me ayudaría mucho leer algo bueno. ¿Tendrán algunos recs buenos por ahí? Mayoritariamente Drarrys, y si han salido nuevos Veela!Dracos, o Veela!Harrys, mejor, para seguir en la misma onda. Aunque si creen que hay alguna historia que no debería perderme, sea bienvenida tb.

No prometo nada pronto, estoy extremadamente corta de tiempo entre las clases y mis enooormes ganas de dormir luego del trabajo, pero al menos trataré de volver al fandom, y planear el siguiente capítulo en el trabajo.

Ojalá les guste.

8

**Camino a casa**

_Oía los latidos de su propio corazón._

_Era extraño, porque se sentía incorpóreo, como un montón de aire denso que recorría aquel bosque oscuro y tupido. Pensándolo bien, no podía oír sus propios pasos sobre la hierba. Simplemente se deslizaba, perdido, buscando con ojos que en realidad no eran ojos, entre la negrura de los árboles. A pesar de sus nervios, todo era lento y pausado, incluidas las pulsaciones, que parecían aumentar con el eco que provocaba el vacío. _

_De pronto, algo lo alcanzó. Algo tan impalpable como él; una presencia conocida que le causaba un escalofrío a través de su inexistente columna vertebral. Supo que era lo que estaba buscando, así que no dudó en ir en su búsqueda. Los latidos se aceleraron, indicándole que estaba en un miserable error. No sabía qué lo llamaba más; si el conocimiento de que se habían encontrado antes, o la certeza de que ese encuentro no debía de estar pasando. De todas formas, debía investigarlo. _

_Cerca de un claro, la presencia se hizo más fuerte, y otras dos desconocidas se le unieron, pero eran tan insignificantes que no las tomó en cuenta._

_Vio a un hombrecillo encorvado, semi calvo y con cara de rata, que observaba sus alrededores con una expresión de horror. La otra era la de un hombre alto y delgado que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, cuyo estado contrastaba con la pulcritud de sus ropajes. No se sorprendió de no ver a la presencia conocida. Ésta era como él, lo rodeaba en un abrazo interminable, llenándolo todo de odio. _

_De pronto, ésta desapareció. Por un momento, se desesperó de pensar que se le había escapado de las manos, que era importante que lo encontrara, YA. No fue hasta que vio a la figura del hombre alto retorcerse, que comprendió que la presencia de odio no había desaparecido. Simplemente se había opacado. Aún estaba ahí, pero ya no era como él, porque había encontrado un cuerpo donde apresarse. _

_Con lástima, vio que el hombre alto se alzaba, y observaba con un par de maquiavélicos ojos rojos al hombre calvo. Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que la presencia parecía sopesar su nuevo estado, mientras el calvo se llevaba los dedos a la boca y se comía las uñas. _

—_No —dijo finalmente la presencia, con una voz grave. El calvo hipó de los nervios—. No es suficiente._

—_Es un hombre poderoso, mi señor. Lo comprobé varias veces antes de traérselo._

_La presencia movió la cabeza de manera extraña, poniendo una mueca de incomodidad. _

—_Es mejor que la otra—dijo la presencia, mirándose los dedos y flectándolos, como apretando un balón imaginario. El hombrecillo calvo pareció brillar con esperanza—. Pero no es suficiente. Esto no está resultando, debo buscar otra manera. _

—_¿Tal vez pueda usar ése mientras tanto?_

—_Mmmh…—la presencia rebuscó entre la ropa de su nuevo cuerpo, hasta encontrar una varita. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó al hombrecillo—: Crucio._

_Los gritos se extendieron por el bosque, ahuyentando a un par de búhos que descansaban sobre los árboles, mientras el hombrecillo se retorcía de dolor en el aire. Igual de rápido como empezó, terminó, y la presencia observó su varita con interés, sin prestar atención al hombre que tiritaba en el suelo:_

—_Sí, es posible que éste aguante más que los otros, pero no será diferente a los demás—. La presencia suspiró, decepcionada—. Bien. Levántate y busca un remplazo, antes de que éste colapse. _

—_Sí, mi señor._

—_Bien. Ahora sal de aquí, Colagusano, antes de que me den ganas de practicar con esta nueva adquisición. _

_El hombrecillo se levantó tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitían, y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, desapareció. _

Harry despertó de golpe, con el sudor perlándole la frente. Se tocó el cuerpo con desesperación, aún con la sensación de incorporeidad en su sistema, pero se relajó al sentirse tan palpable como siempre.

Golpeó la pesadilla a un lado de su mente al sentir a los muchachos del otro lado de las cortinas, creando jaleo. Al abrirlas, Ron volteó la cabeza con un montón de calzoncillos en la mano. Bajo él, había una gran maleta llena de ropa.

—Ya era hora, compadre. Ni que te hubieras tomado poción para dormir.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Harry, bostezando mientras se incorporaba. Se acarició la cicatriz, sintiéndola medio adolorida. Ron miró su reloj.

—Las nueve. Yo que tú me apuro, el tren sale a las once—puntualizó Ron, poniendo los calzoncillos dentro de la maleta.

—No, está bien. La mía está lista.

Ron sacó más ropa de su baúl, y la lanzó arrugada dentro del equipaje, estresado.

—Debí haber hecho lo mismo.

Harry rio, aunque se contuvo al sentir la punzada en la cicatriz.

—Te dije, ¿a que no?

Ron lo miró con cara de circunstancia, pero su semblante se enserió al verlo con la mano sobre la frente.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Amaneciste enfermo?

—No, me duele… la cabeza—mintió, no queriendo mencionar la cicatriz—, pero no es nada, sólo una molestia. Debe ser por la pesadilla.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Sobre qué?

Harry quiso contarle, pero se dio cuenta a último minuto que había olvidado de qué se trataba, a pesar de que hace un momento la había sentido increíblemente vívida. Forzó la memoria.

—No lo sé. Algo sobre un bosque. Y había un hombre gritando, y alguien con ojos rojos.

Ron simplemente asintió, y siguió alistándose. Harry se tocó la cicatriz con extrañeza.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry arrastró la maleta por el andén, Ron y Hermione a su lado haciendo lo mismo. A su alrededor, montones de estudiantes de Hogwarts caminaban hacia el tren, felices de dejar las tareas a un lado y visitar a sus familias para Navidad. El Lugar estaba tan abarrotado que les costaba avanzar, especialmente a Hermione, quien llevaba una enorme maleta en un carrito que chocaba con jaulas de lechuzas y aplastaba los pies de los otros transeúntes. Crookshanks maulló molesto en los brazos de la chica, luchando por librarse de ella y perseguir algunas de las aves.

—¡Apúrense!—espetó Ron al ver la enorme cantidad de gente que subía por las puertas y luchaba por espacio dentro del tren.

—¡Ya sé, cálmate!—alegó Hermione, intentando apretar más a su gato. Harry rodó los ojos—. Si te importa tanto, simplemente adelántate y busca un vagón para nos…. ¡Quieto Crookshanks!

—Dámelo, Hermione—ofreció Harry, adelantando los brazos. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry, gracias, pero si lo suelto ahora se escapará.

—Eso es porque es un gato pulgoso y traidor—opinó Ron, mirando al gato con odio. Crookshanks le devolvió el reto, con un par de dientes de regalo.

—¡No la tomes con él, es un animal, Ron, por Merlín! ¡No fue a propósito!

—Que defecara en mis zapatos no fue a propósito…—puntualizó Ron, irónico. Hermione simplemente alzó la mirada, sin decir nada. Harry tomó a Crookshanks del pescuezo y lo arrancó de los brazos de Hermione. Ella no dijo nada, pero Harry notó el alivio en su mirada. Por su parte, Crookshanks se rindió en los brazos del pelinegro, y se quedó tranquilo, aún de mal humor, aunque de vez en cuando daba un tirón que Harry paraba de inmediato.

Con el peso más equilibrado, adelantaron el paso y subieron al tren, retorciéndose para poder caminar entre el gentío.

A través de la ventana, Harry pudo ver la cabeza pelirroja de Adrian intentando caminar por el andén, mientras un grupo de niñas le cortaba el paso para buscarle conversa. Fue en medio de dicha divertida distracción que lo sintió: una caricia en la mano que llevaba la maleta. Teniendo una corazonada, Harry volteó.

Draco ya estaba unos pasos lejos del trío, pero aún lo miraba entre las cabezas de la gente. Le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada y siguió su camino. Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de sonreírle de vuelta.

—¡Harry!—oyó la voz alejada de Ron, quien alzó los brazos con enojo hacia el aire. El susodicho se despabiló a tiempo para correr detrás de ellos, aún sintiendo la desilusión de no haber podido responder.

Se sentaron en un vagón alejado, junto con Neville, Luna y una chica con una trenza, justo cuando el silbato sonó por última vez. Harry oyó que las puertas se cerraban, y el tren comenzó su marcha hacia Londres. Como Crookshanks se negó a entrar a su jaula ahora que estaba en el vagón, Hermione simplemente optó por dejarlo libre. El gato se sentó junto a la ventana, y miró hacia afuera moviendo la cola en ondas lentas, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás.

La chica desconocida resultó ser una simpática pero tímida muchacha de Hufflepuff llamada Susan Bones. No hablaba mucho, pero de todas maneras a Harry le agradó. A excepción, por supuesto, del momento en que su parentesco con Adrian Potter fue mencionado.

—¿En serio?—preguntó ella. A Harry no le gustó la brillantez de su mirada.

—Sieh…

—Vaya… entonces, ¿tú eres el chico que jugó para Gryffindor esa vez que Potter se accidentó?

—Sí, era yo—. Harry no esperaba que ella lo reconociera.

—Sí, corría el rumor de que ese chico era el hermano de Potter, pero como nunca había oído que tuviera uno, creí que era mentira.

—Harry no es tan pomposo como Adrian. No le gusta la atención—salió Hermione inmediatamente en su defensa. Harry se lo agradeció de corazón. Neville apoyó con la cabeza:

—Sí, en las otras casas no es de conocimiento común su parentesco con Harry, pero para los Grys es bastante normal, ¿no, Harry?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Susan asintió:

— ¿Puedo llamarte Harry? Para no confundirte con tu hermano, digo.

—Por supuesto-contestó Harry con sinceridad.

Ella le sonrió.

—Agradezco que no seas el buscador de Gryffindor, Harry. Eres muy bueno.

—De todas maneras no tendrán oportunidad—puntualizó Ron, alzando las cejas—así que olvídate, Bones.

—Eso lo veremos, Weasley.

—No se olviden de nosotros—salió Luna en defensa de su casa, sorprendiendo a todos. Como había estado tan callada haciéndose esos aritos de semillas, habían creído que no estaba escuchando la conversación.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Afuera, el paisaje iba cambiando a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Crookshanks sólo se había movido cuando divisaba un ave a lo lejos, pero en esencia, seguía donde mismo. Los muchachos, por su parte, habían comprado dulces a la señora del carrito, y comían ranas de chocolate. Ron se había sacado los zapatos y tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento. Su rana se movía de arriba abajo en su mano cuando éste hacía ademanes con los brazos, mientras hablaba de su tema favorito de la última semana: la negativa de sus padres para la junta de Navidad:

—… Digo, es injusto. No tienen ninguna razón para negárnoslo.

—Tal vez querían pasar Navidad con sus hijos, como todos los padres, Ron—puntualizó Hermione, mientras trataba de agarrar a su rana recién abierta. Neville la agarró por ella, y se la entregó—: Gracias, Neville.

— ¡Pero si pasaríamos Noche Buena con ellos!—siguió Ron.

—No creo que haya sido eso, Herm.—opinó Harry. Ron lo apuntó con la rana.

— ¿Vez? Él me apoya.

— Yo simplemente me consuelo con que se lo hayan negado también a Adrian, fuera cual fuese la razón—dijo Harry, un poco harto del tema.

—Bueno, pero esa es la mayor parte del misterio—siguió Ron, decidido a seguir en la misma cuerda. Harry tuvo ganas de cerrarle la boca con un hechizo.

— ¿Y qué importa? Ya déjalo, Ron.

—No creo que sea extraño—soltó Luna, otra vez dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Los observaba con su típica mirada; esa que no se sabía si era dueña de los secretos del universo, o si escondía una esquizofrenia. A Harry le recordó a la profesora Trelawney—, tomando en cuanta quién es, deben de haber redoblado su seguridad.

Harry sintió una molestia por la espalda, intuyendo que lo que oiría, no le iba a gustar:

— ¿Seguridad? ¿Por qué requeriría Adrian seguridad?

— ¿No lo saben? Los Hippuks han estado secuestrando gente—puntualizó la rubia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Harry se relajó visiblemente al ver la expresión de escepticismo de Hermione.

— ¿Qué son los Hippuks?—preguntó Neville, preocupado de pecar de ignorante. Hermione lo sacó de dudas de inmediato.

—No existen, Neville. Y no han estado secuestrando a nadie, no he leído nada de desapariciones en El Profeta.

— ¡Por supuesto que existen!—defendió Luna, indignada. Se volvió hacia Neville—: son unas criaturas que se alimentan de magia. Y sí han estado secuestrando gente, sólo que el ministerio no quiere que se sepa, porque se les escaparon a ellos—. Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada—Es verdad. El hecho de que los desaparecidos sean todos poderosos es una prueba irrefutable.

— ¡Ahj!… No sé si vale la pena discutirte Luna, en serio—soltó Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

—Es verdad.

Esa había sido Susan. Los demás miembros del vagón voltearon automáticamente sus miradas hacia ella, causando que se sonrojara y se hundiera un poco en su asiento:

—Bu-bueno, no sé lo de los Hippuks. Pero lo de las desapariciones es verdad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Hermione, sospechosa. Susan se removió incómoda.

—Mi tía trabaja en el ministerio. Escuché una conversación privada de ella por la red flu… ¡pero fue de pura casualidad! Yo sólo quería algo de la cocina.

— ¿Entonces es cierto?—soltó Harry, preocupado. ¿Su hermano estaba en peligro por alguna razón?

—Bueno… eso fue lo que entendí de su conversación, aunque no oí mucho.

—Eso no quiere decir que Adrian esté corriendo riesgo alguno, Harry, no hay razón para preocuparse—lo tranquilizó Hermione, poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda. Luna no estaba de acuerdo:

—Es _el niño que vivió_, ¿no? Corre tanto riesgo como los otros magos y brujas poderosos que han desaparecido.

Hermione no le dijo nada, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Harry miró hacia afuera, preocupado de que la razón de la negativa de sus padres tuviera relación con que Adrian estuviera corriendo peligro.

Fue en ese momento que el tema de conversación abrió el vagón en el que estaban y asomó su cabellera pelirroja por la puerta, recorriendo con su mirada castaña a los otros muchachos, quienes se habían quedado en silencio al verlo aparecer.

—Disculpen que los moleste—dijo Adrian, mirando a los lados del pasillo de afuera— ¿será posible que me esconda aquí un momento? Esas niñas no me dejan en paz.

Ante una afirmación general, Adrian soltó el aliento, aliviado, y abrió más la puerta para poder entrar.

Justo en ese momento, pasó por afuera un muchacho con una lechuza negra que aleteaba dentro de su jaula. Aprovechando que el camino estaba libre, Crookshanks saltó rápidamente del asiento, y se escabulló por entre las piernas de Adrian, quien tuvo que mantenerse quieto para no pisarle la cola. Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver que ni todos los ocupantes del vagón juntos pudieron atraparlo.

—¡Crookshanks!

—Espera, Hermione, yo voy por él, no te preocupes—le dijo Harry. Tenía ganas de salir de allí, y de distraer ese pensamiento molesto que Susan le había dejado, así que se levantó rápidamente, y corrió detrás de la mascota.

Lo agarró unos seis vagones más allá con un gran "¡Te tengo!", justo antes de que saltara sobre la jaula. El dueño del ave lo miró sobresaltado al principio, pero al ver a Crookshanks, protegió la jaula con los brazos, y se alejó a paso rápido. Harry pestañeó, y miró al gato, que ya tenía expresión de inocencia total.

—Ya tienes mala fama, Crookshanks—le dijo. Éste simplemente maulló, desdeñoso, y se pasó la lengua por una pata. Harry suspiró, lo acomodó mejor en su regazo, y volteó para dirigirse a su vagón.

Oyó la puerta de un vagón abrirse, e intuyó que alguien salía al pasillo, pero no le prestó atención hasta que un brazo largo le rodeó los hombros, y lo instó a ir más rápido, guiándolo a un vagón vacío.

Draco lo liberó sólo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y Harry aprovechó para volverse hacia el rubio, encontrándose con su espalda ancha, sus brazos que cerraban las cortinas, y el sonido de un pestillo.

—No me estás secuestrando, ¿o sí?—bromeó. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de que hubiera encontrado un vagón vacío, pero luego recordó la técnica que el rubio había usado en el baño para vaciarlo, y no le extrañó.

Draco volteó ya con la boca abierta para devolver el chiste, pero se sobresaltó al ver a su amigo peludo.

— ¿Qué demonios es esa monstruosidad?

—Es un gato, ¿Que no lo ves?—Harry se lo acercó para mostrárselo, hasta que gato y slytherin quedaron nariz con nariz. Crookshanks le mostró los dientes, malgenio, y Draco tuvo que retroceder.

— ¡Pues es el gato más feo que he visto en mi vida entera!—puntualizó. Harry se rio entre dientes y volvió a poner a la mascota en su regazo.

—Bueno, ¿y? ¿Por qué el secuestro?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando un Malfoy ve una oportunidad frente a sí, la toma. Por eso somos ricos, Potter.

— ¿Pedirás un rescate por mí? Espero que la suma sea decente, ¿no? Al menos por dignidad.

Draco lo quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos.

—Bueno… si me entregas tu _dignidad_, tal vez la suma suba un poco…

Entendiendo el doble sentido, Harry rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Si le entregara mi _dignidad_, ya no valdría nada, señor Malfoy. Sería como un trapo usado.

El veela lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada. Luego fijó los ojos en el techo.

—En realidad valdrías mucho, mucho dinero. Tanto, que tu padre no sería capaz de pagarlo y te verías obligado a quedarte conmigo para siempre.

…

Harry se alegró de no ser el único sonrojado, pero de todas maneras agradeció a Crookshanks por tratar de escapar de sus brazos, porque le dio una razón para desviar la mirada del veela, quien no había quitados los ojos del techo.

Draco carraspeó, se arregló una arruga imaginaria en su chaqueta, y puso una expresión neutra.

—En realidad te traje porque no nos veremos en un buen tiempo… y bueno, ya sabes qué soy, así que necesito que me des mi cuota diaria.

Cualquiera que no hubiese conocido al Draco Malfoy que Harry había visto, habría pensado que el semblante serio del veela era de terror. Agradeciendo la vuelta a la normalidad, Harry sonrió de medio lado, imitando la mueca característica del rubio.

—No me digas.

—Bueno, en realidad, creo que deberías darme una cuota equivalente a dos semanas—dijo Draco, agarrándose el mentón con los dedos—Sí… pensándolo bien, exijo que me des una cuota equivalente a dos semanas.

—Ni loco. A la vuelta alegarás que estás desesperado, y me exigirás las dos semanas de nuevo.

—Puedo prometer que no lo haré.

—Cuando se trata de esto, no confío en tu palabra. Así que no.

—Puedo obligarte a dármelas.

—Inténtalo y verás.

— ¿Y qué podrías hacerme? —soltó Draco, incrédulo.

—Gritar como una niña, y esperar a que Adrian Potter derribe la puerta—respondió Harry con tranquilidad—. Estarías muerto antes de decir quidditch.

Draco forzó sus labios hacia abajo, conteniendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Ese debilucho? ¿De verdad crees que esa escoria podría tocarme un pelo?

—No subestimes a un Potter enojado, Malfoy.

Draco puso una expresión de dolor, y se sobó una herida imaginaria en el abdomen.

—Mmhh… sí, de verdad no debería cruzarme con un Potter enojado. Ya me crucé con uno antes, ¿sabías?

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Me lanzó como dos metros. No pude pararme derecho como en una semana.

Harry soltó una carcajada nerviosa, sintiendo que se sonrojaba por el remordimiento, y se tapó la cara con una mano.

—Sí, pero ya te pidió perdón como mil veces, así que déjalo en paz.

—Es verdad. Me pidió perdón de la manera más convincente de todas.

Harry soltó otra carcajada, y negó con la cabeza antes de alzar el rostro y mirar a Draco. Éste también estaba sonriendo, y Harry sintió que volvían a aquel ambiente incómodo del que habían tratado de escapar hace un momento. Harry se mordió el labio, pensando por primera vez que, de verdad, no lo vería por dos semanas. Deseó que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para quedarse en Hogwarts. ¡Hubiese sido tan fácil! Tal vez no habrían tenido que esconderse en vagones con llave, temiendo que alguien saliera a buscarlos en cualquier momento. Pero no lo habían hecho, y ahora, Harry se daba cuenta de que nunca había sentido tanto remordimiento de algo. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó los pasos que le faltaban, hasta que sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para alivianar la piedra que se le había implantado en el pecho:

—Te escribiré. Todos los días. Lo prometo—. Draco sonrió, y Harry se sintió alentado—. Te contaré cada detalle, de la mañana a la noche.

—No te olvides de los datos de la ducha. Quiero saber hasta a qué huele el jabón. Pero por sobre todo, por dónde lo pasas.

Harry se sorprendió de sentirse acostumbrado a esos comentarios picantes, y simplemente sonrió.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Y eso te encanta—le dijo Draco en un susurro, y Harry supo que era el momento de cerrar los ojos y adelantarse. Cuando sintió los labios cálidos y afectuosos de Draco sobre él, un impulso le hizo abrir la boca en invitación, y una lengua ajena a la suya acudió al llamado, acariciándole hasta las entrañas. Draco sostuvo la nuca de Harry con fuerza, como si temiera que éste fuera a arrepentirse de su súbita mansedumbre, y ahondó el beso tanto como le fue posible. Harry sintió que un estremecimiento bajaba por su espalda, y le entumecía las piernas, amenazando con debilitarlo. No queriendo terminar, Harry se agarró de la espalda de Draco, quien lo acercó a su cuerpo de un fuerte tirón.

Fue entonces que se oyó el chillido, y Harry recordó que tenía a un muy aplastado Crookshanks en sus brazos. Sobresaltados, ambos se separaron y Harry soltó al animal, el que calló al piso de pie y saltó sobre el asiento, lanzándoles un maullido indignado.

Respirando agitadamente, Harry se llevó los dedos a los labios, sintiéndolos húmedos. Draco también jadeaba.

—Lo siento—soltó Harry bajito, refiriéndose al gato. Draco lo miró con los ojos nublados.

—Déjalo—le dijo, y volvió a lanzarse sobre Harry, quien se vio acorralado contra la ventana del vagón, con los labios invadidos por los del veela. La sensación que lo embargó le era de cierta manera familiar, pero era tan agradable, que le importaba un comino. Ese calor embriagante que le subía desde el vientre, causándole cosquillas, sólo le hacía querer gritar por más. Draco lanzó un gemido necesitado dentro del beso, y luchó contra su camiseta.

Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando esas manos calientes le recorrieron la espalda, causándole un escalofrío en la columna vertebral, y tuvo que abrir más la boca en busca de aire cuando unos dedos delgados circundaron sus pezones.

Desesperado por contacto, se agarró con ambas manos al cuello de Draco, y alzó las caderas. La sensación de esa dureza contra la suya le hizo vibrar de anticipación. Draco tuvo que soltarle los pezones para sostenerse contra la ventana, librándolo del calor. Harry gimió, molesto ante la pérdida, y bajó las manos con rapidez hacia el trasero del veela, acercándolo a su erección.

—¡Haaaarry!—se oyó una voz acercándose por el pasillo de afuera.

Draco lo soltó con tanta rapidez, que Harry estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero fue sostenido inmediatamente. Harry miró a su alrededor, medio perdido, y por sobre todo, mareado. Tomó una bocanada de aire (que le faltaba), y se esforzó por sentir las extremidades. Sus dedos se movieron involuntariamente, y fue entonces que comprendió que esa superficie redondeada era el trasero de Draco Malfoy.

_Bajo sus manos_.

Sobresaltado, se soltó con prisa.

Draco lo miró con culpabilidad, y su voz salió rasposa y ahogada:

—Lo siento… Perdí el control de mis…—Harry le tapó la boca con rapidez al sentir los pasos de alguien fuera del vagón. Reconoció la voz de Hermione llamándolo, y de pronto recordó que nadie se demoraba tanto en ir a buscar un gato.

_Demonios _

Adrian compartía su vagón.

Oyó que Hermione se quejaba por lo bajo, mientras sus pies se alejaban por el pasillo.

Ya más tranquilo, Harry se permitió bajar la pierna de la cadera de Draco, quien se alejó unos pasos del pelinegro, carraspeando. Harry tomó aire y se arregló la camiseta en silencio, aún sintiendo las respiraciones aceleradas de Draco. Supuso que las de él debían de sentirse igual, porque su corazón no paraba de golpearse con fuerza contra su pecho.

Carraspeó también, arreglándose el cabello de la nuca.

—Creo que debería irme. Ya me… me están buscando.

Draco lo miró con intensidad.

—Claro. Por supuesto—y se hizo a un lado, dejándole el paso libre. Harry asintió, y aún con los músculos de las piernas adormecidos, se adelantó como pudo y agarró a Crookshanks en sus brazos otra vez. Soltó el pestillo y abrió la puerta para salir.

—Bueno… adiós.

—Adiós—le respondió Draco. Sin saber qué más podía decir, avanzó hacia la salida—. ¿Me escribirás?—preguntó el rubio, frenando su salida. Harry volteó a verlo de nuevo. Draco tenía un semblante culpable y preocupado, pero por sobre todo, asustado. Harry sonrió suavemente.

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Draco pareció iluminarse.

—Si.

Y sin decir nada más, Harry salió del vagón y se alejó lo más posible de Hermione.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry divisó la estación desde la ventana, justo antes de que el tren comenzara a amainar la marcha. Agarraron sus cosas rápidamente, y salieron al pasillo, que ya comenzaba a abarrotarse de estudiantes llenos de maletas, ansiosos por salir. Intentando romper la masa de gente, Adrian se le puso delante, y Harry se pegó a su espalda. Era tan ancha que empujaba a los que se habían quedado varados dentro del pasillo, por lo que ambos lograron salir incluso antes que sus compañeros de vagón. Afuera había tanta gente que si no fuera porque Adrian levantó su enorme manota para saludar a sus lejanos padres, Harry jamás los habría visto.

Lily se acercó con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mis bebés!

Adrian, que iba delante de Harry, tuvo que agacharse para recibir el abrazo de su madre.

—Osito, ¿cómo estás? Por Dios, ¿que nunca dejas de crecer?

—¡Mamá, baja la voz!—espetó Adrian, mirando a los lados con aprensión. Lily dio un manotazo al aire - mientras James se acercaba a Adrian a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda – y le dio un abrazo tan apretado a Harry que éste creyó que se le desinflarían los pulmones.

—¡Mi bichito!

—Mamá—soltó Harry con voz ahogada—, no puedo respirar.

—Lo siento, lo siento—le dijo soltándolo al fin, y dándole un beso apretado en la mejilla.

—¡Oye! Si hasta parece que creciste—le dijo su padre con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras le ponía una mano de dedos largos en la cabeza. Harry bufó, y James soltó una carcajada, desarmándole el cabello con la mano, para luego darle un abrazo parco— ¿cómo estás?

—Bien.

—¿Nos vamos ya? Tengo hambre—se quejó Adrian, volviendo a levantar las maletas. James soltó otra carcajada.

—Cuéntate una nueva.

—Si, vamos. Tengo el almuerzo listo esperándonos. ¿Te ayudo con eso, bichito?

—No, ma', estoy bien.

—¿No podemos pedir pizza?—tentó Adrian, como quien no quiere la cosa. James hizo un sonido de aprobación, pero su mujer lo miró seriamente.

—No. Me pasé toda la mañana cocinando, y tú —apuntando a James—te dije que no más masas.

James sólo soltó otro sonido, pero de decepción. Harry se saltó la negociación de su hermano con su madre para buscar a sus amigos con la mirada. Vio a una gran masa de pelirrojos caminar hacia la salida del andén. Ron lo vio y le llamó la atención con la mano, seguido de todos los otros Weasley, quienes interrumpieron su recorrido para acercarse a conversar correctamente.

A pesar de la teoría de que se habían peleado, Molly y Lily se saludaron con la misma simpatía de siempre, mientras a lo lejos un elfo doméstico cargaba con magia las maletas de Draco, quien caminaba erguido y con aire suficiente del brazo de su madre.

Harry tomó sus propias maletas y caminó junto con los demás hacia la salida de la estación, intentando cruzar una última mirada con el veela disimuladamente. Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Draco giró la cabeza dignamente para quitarse una pelusa del hombro y lo miró.

Y aunque fue por un momento, para Harry el tiempo se detuvo.


End file.
